New Wings
by kittygirl998939
Summary: when Allen meets exorcists that became more then family to him.AllenXOC
1. they meet

It started out like any other day for Allen Walker and Yu Kanda early morning as the sun rose ahead during their daily exercise. Something had caught Kanda's attention even when he was blindfolded and holding his blade. It had caught his attention after trying to block it out of his mind thinking it was wireless golem just floating about. When he had turned that way once more it felt like a life force stronger then even akuma. So he went toward it hearing words in the form as a song with something soft hitting his cheek.

So he stopped at the base of the tree while something soft hit his cheek again . So he looked up and this is what happen:

"What are you?" He stood at the base of tree

"A exorcist just like you." The girl floated down from the tree.

"So why are you out here?" He had removed his blindfold.

"Just stenching my wings." She smiled turning away from him.

There he saw reaching to the sky above them with the morning sun hitting her white red tip wings opening slowly for him. The small black cross was on her between where her wings were coming out her back side . He was shocked to see she looked a angel as she folds her wings closed.

"The name is angel freeman ." She stuck out her hand.

"Kanda and stay out of my way ." He just walked past her .

"Glad to met you." She yelled at him happily.

Then reopens her wings when he placed his blindfold back on kneeling down drawing his blade as she took flight. He then felt a great sadness from her as she flys toward the top of the black order building with ease. The feathers that surrounded him then lifts them selves up and went after her wings with wills of their own.

As she went toward the top of the black order she stopped at a window where she senses the same life force as Kanda. Before the light hit his window she peered in blushing deeply to see him doing one thumb hand stand on top a chair that was standing on one leg.

"298...299...300." Went Allen pushing up.

"Wow!" She whispered leaning in closer on the window.

The sunlight's hits the window where angel was spying on Allen working out casting her shadow in to his room. men did he notice that right off when he saw a her floating outside his window looking in casting the shadow. He through saw his 'eye' to see if she was a level 2 akuma about to attack him or the black order sent by the millennium earl.

When he did her wings wrapped around her giving out poison sound waves that made Allen hit the ground. Her wings then uncovered her as she cried taking off into the air as the sounds waves cleared up in Allen's room. She cried when she landed on the top.

"What have I told you about going out and spying?" The person came toward her.

"Will I met other exorcists." Angel had stopped crying.

"Good then ." The person held pictures of exorcists.

"These two." She pulled out Allen's and Kanda's pictures.

"Oh...goody." The person smiled looking down at them.

In the dining hall...

Allen since this morning had been asking about a person with wings since he carried a red feather around with him that he found outside his window. Its not that the creature out side the window scared him it was that it was in the shape of an angel like you would see in a church. So he walked up to the jerry's window to find a girl 168 cm in height like him ,with white hair and greens eyes.

She wore the female exorcist uniform with these huge white red tip wings that matched the feather he found outside his window. So he walked up to her and jerry talking about food of course holding the feather in his hand with timcampi on his head.

"I'll just take some pork balls ." She smiled as jerry comments her wings.

"Alright call you when its done." Jerry just waved her away.

Then she turned to find the person she was spying on that morning through his window turning bright red as he also blushes.

"IT WAS YOU!" They both yelled out .

"Sorry about this morning sir i have a bad habit about peering into people's windows." She looked down.

"Nice to meet you." He had put his hand out.

"Aren't you mad about what happen?" She was scared a little.

"No, and the name is Allen Walker." He tried to smile him self.

"Angel Freeman ." She hugged him.

"So you met the bean sprout." Kanda's was behind them.

"Sir Kanda." Angel looked at him.

"Morning ." Allen waved.

Angel was still hugging Allen who when thinking when is she going to let go for me to breath as Kanda walked passed them. then Angel's food was up as Allen was going to make his order for the day like he always did. She took her trey from jerry and walked over to a corner table where the person she was talking to before was sitting.

Allen soon joined Angel after ordering and picking his meal up as she was talking to person while eating.

"Your Allen Walker?" The guy looks at him.

"Glad to meet you." He smiled his best.

"This is my older brother Tumbler Freeman."Angel pointed to him.

"You have one of my sister's feathers in your hand." He saw the red feather sticking out.

"Oh...I found it on the floor of my room when it floated in ." Allen hands the feather to him.

"Angel like peering through opened windows." Tumbler placed the feather in his pocket.

Angel then smiled stealing one of tumbler's chicken buns when he was giving Allen his 'what you looking at ' look. Allen on the other hand was little uncomfortable meeting angel's older brother for the first time. Angel then offered him some of her pork balls as tumbler notice one of his chicken buns were missing that he was reaching for.


	2. just a normal day

"an innocence was discovered in new York city, you must retrieve the innocence at once and destroy the foe before they find out ."komui started to explain.

they were taken to the black order airstrip where diedere a finder was waiting for them as the plane was ready to take off. Allen saw angel's exorcist uniform had huge slits in the back that her wings went hiding her cross as she buttons up. They loaded up as timcampi and angel's wireless golem fly on board with diedere sat in the passenger sit of the plane when komui waves them off.

Like always tumbler looked to angel or Allen to start reading the packs they were given as the plane started up for them. The pack read that are heading to the national history museum had reported things in in the exhibits were coming to life own their own. It all started when the exhibit on the new world alliance set up on the 2nd floor next to the black order history exhibit .

"why a plane?"Allen looked out the window as they were taking off.

"for us to get their faster mr.walker." diedere answered him.

"i heard they have these dolls that look just like us in the black order history exhibit."tumbler was playing around with one his daggers.

"i know they took measurements for my wings."angel faced Allen.

"you guys think the innocence is behind things to life at the national history museum?"Allen thinking of his very 1st mission.

"from what me and brother been through on mission after mission yeah ."angel started thinking.

"So Allen you think they have a life size doll of you there?"tumbler watched angel hug Allen .

in New York city...

the plane landed in a secret base near the home of a researcher for the new world alliance where they would be staying and get access to the national history museum. Allen and tumbler shared a room on the 3rd floor of the researcher's home as angel as the one on the first floor near the kitchen with diedere.

"i am angel freeman."angel bows to her.

"hey the name is tumbler freeman."tumbler waved slowly.

"allen walker ." allen smiled before

"call me Savannah for now make your selves at home."as she left to report in with komui.

" diedere the finder miss. Savannah ." diedere had followed her.

They were told the innocence was placed under heavy protection spell where a akuma couldn't get to it during the day or night light. So they were fine for now until they would fetch the innocence when the national history museum went under remodeling starting in 3 days . so they were shown to the guests rooms they would be staying in miss.Savannah's home.

the next morning...

angel was in the miss. Savannah's chamber trying on the white outfits for her .

"how about this one?"angel float out in a white sun dress and matching sandles.

"switch!" Savannah waves her away.

"how about this one."angel floats out in white jumper barefoot.

"change please." Savannah wanted to choke her self.

Is was around 4:00 a.m. in the morning when angel was woken up by Savannah to try on these white outfits since they were the same body type and height. Angel had gone through 15 white outfits Savannah would say no to or flat out want to rip off of her. Angel then left Savannah's chambers when she threaten her .

So angel flys out Savannah's bed room window since she was dropping feathers all over the floor making Savannah flipped out. So angel spied on Allen working out with her brother at the same time watching them through their window. Then she turned in mid air as Allen was peering out the window watching the maid by the pool (they both had the ''cursed' eye). then the maid looked toward angel's leg that was in a brace since her cast was cut off 3 weeks ago (since her bones finally healed). The maid laughed jumping toward angel as allen busted the window down .

"level 2 i knew it."angel watched the maid shed her skin.

"oh...yes and my creator made me to kill you ."he squeezed harder.

"am i angel of god killing me doesn't work"she tried opening her wings.

"well i hope he looking forward to seeing you in a spirit form."he started squeezing harder .

"LET HER GO!"allen yelled drawing his 'arm'.

The level 2 akuma thrww angel into the pool with her feet, hands, and wings tied up bleeding and coughing up blood with freshly broken ribs. It said after he got done killing Allen she go back and play with angel more until she popped like bubble . tumbler then let Allen handle the akuma as blood rose to the surface of the water when angel started sinking to the button of the pool.

3 hours later...

angel's was on a conch with Allen next to her getting her leg checked out by tumbler as Savannah was the on phone hiring a new maid.

"allen thanks for getting me out of the pool." angel was handed her leg back.

"just don't take on another level 2 with out back up."allen smiled at her.

Tumbler then puts on angel's brace back on her leg as Savannah slammed the phone down freaking them out.

"you guys know how to clean?"she faced them.

"yeah."allen uncovered him self with the throw pillow.

"yes."angel looks at her from behind her brother.

"sure thing."tumbler was putting away the 1st aid kit.

So they spent they're whole 1st day cleaning miss. Savannah's home as she carried on her research in peace getting ready for the party she was throwing later that night. That they became cleaned up after every one left or stayed that night .

The 2nd day ...

angel floats outside the guys window watching Allen do his thumb hand stand on top a chair that was standing on one leg. As tumbler blindfolded of course tossed daggers to target that was set up for him across the door on the back of the door.

"298...299...300." Went Allen pushing up.

"how can he do that?" She whispered leaning in closer on the window.

"Allen."tumbler pointed to angel outside the window.

"morning angel."he got down .

tumbler opened the window blindfolded letting angel fly in with ease holding three tickets in her hand dressed in citizen clothing. Diedere then walked in to find them talking about the tickets that angel had gotten that morning when she went on her daily work out.

"you guys want to go to the national history museum today?"she smiles holding the tickets up.

"sure." tumbler answer still blindfolded.

"you sure about this? "diedere joined in.

"we can search for the innocence while we're in there."Allen thought the great ides.

so off they went to national history museum for they day off as Savannah slaved away in her lab doing something they didn't even know about.

In the national history museum...

the 4 of them split up searching 4 coroners of the place by them selves always checking in with each other at check points. They didn't need to where they uniforms for this one as they walked around through all kinds of exhibits learning new things. They all met up in the black order history exhibit where the exorcist dolls were to see if there really did looking like them.

"allen this one looks just like you."angel was hugging him.

"they have me with dagger in my mouth."tumbler was near his.

"your's miss.freeman as larger wings." diedere pointed out.

then in front in angel and Allen on Kanda's doll in the handle of the fake blade was a shining light that caught there attention. Angel the removed the blade flipping it over to find innocence embedded in the handle glowing when she touched it. They're mission was over after finding the innocence and taking out the akuma.


	3. hurt

The rain wouldn't stop out side the black order as a soaked Allen ran through the surrounding forest looking for angel. She was to return to the safety of the black order hours ago before the rain fell that morning. The thunder crushed twice in the sky as allen's screams of worry filled the air around around him.

"ANGEL!" he yelled.

Nothing!

With only tumbler's wireless golem and a flash light with his light fading he climbed over a fallen tree. He was cursing him self for not going outside with her to excise when she requested his company before the rain started to fall .

That when he came upon...

"god no!"he dropped the flash light.

There laid a wounded angel who left wing was skrewed on a fallen tree branch half way through with blood pouring out . Her clothes were covered in mud and torn apart leaving bloody scratches all over he body. He long flowing hair that he run his hands through was knotted up with twigs and leafs dried up blood .

"i promise you'll make it."he vowed to her .

Working fast he removed his coat and wrapped her in it Taking the flashlight tin hand before running off. Reporting in to tumbler who as relived that she baby sister was found safe and sound but needed medical attention. So he waited for them at the entrance of the black order with blankets watching the endless rain down pour in front of him.

"i am not going to loose her."tumbler mindlessly stood there .

He remember almost loosing her to his father's heartless act to return their already dead mother who was loved by all. Now he was vowing to turn against god if he had to see his sister live since she was now his only living family.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Went puddles being stepped in

knowing it was either carrying angel or a akuma that stumbled upon the black order so he was ready to attack .

"tumbler !"a male voice yelled to him.

"over her."he was relived it was allen.

He lowered his hand that held his dagger walked toward the appearing figure that soaked to the bone. In his arms laid a hurt angel who was on the borderline of life and death as they speak clinging to dear life now.

"I'll take it form her ."tumbler took angel form him.

Allen agreed with him as he was told to go change into warmer clothes before he him self got sick .they went their own ways with angel's well being in mind as the rain outside only got worst the rest of gloomy afternoon.

Hours later...

angel was pumped full of chemicals as her wings were repaired and she was bandaged up with tumbler and allen as company.

"think she'll wake up soon?"allen wanted to see her smile.

"depends if bookman's needle work helped."sighed tumbler.

"yeah."allen sadly laid there.

The whole black order was told about what had happen to their angel of light and came to see after she was taken care of. Bookman and by-ling tried their best to get the poor thing to wake only to fail many times. So they left her to heal on her own mentally with her friends and family keeping eyes on her.

"i am heading to dinning hall to get something to eat want anything?"tumbler couldn't take the waiting.

"no."allen sat there.

Patting him on the shoulder for being so strong in time like this tumbler walked ff.

"angel...please !"allen begged her .

The day he saw her outside that window changed everything he ever viewed about him self and his life. He started to think maybe with girl who had wings of her own came to him to help his heart and mind heal some how.

With her hurt wasn't helping him any right now...

taking her hand in his own as he came closer to her in his stool with wheels he was preying for her to open her eyes. She would have greeted him with a bright smile every morning after her workout outside. Instead she laid on a bed in the examine room #8 recovering from major blood loose and mental trama.

"..."sat a qeiut allen waiting for something.

Like that angel's left wing twitched some along with her right wing twice that caught allen's attention.

"angel?"he softly called to her.

"hmmmm..."she opened one eyes.

Over joyed he took the girl into his arms holding her gently when she fully opened both her eyes .she tried stretching her harmed wing since the painkillers were wearing off slowly made her moan in pain.

"what happen?"she asked.

"you don't remember."he looked to her.

"no ."she tried to sit up in his lap now.

He helped her to her feet as he explained where she was found what happen to her when he brought her back here. He got permission for her to come to his room and stay until she was fully recovered. Tat put a smile on both their faces for that night as tumbler got news form a reever when he was heading back to check on them.


	4. together

allen stood still as angel finished wrapping up her hand as she kept a eye out looking around the corner. They were on a innocence fetch mission in southern Asia with two level two akumas that were going after them when the innocence was found. Angel had hr hand cut twice while protecting a finder from the slash arms of one level two akuma as Allen tried taking the other one down.

"done."allen was tied off the last bandage.

"we're in the clear." angel looked to him.

"ready?"allen got his 'arm' set.

"anytime."angel opened her wings.

She then took Allen into her arms flying into the air since she had ripped off the two level two akumas wings off when they 1st fought. Angel then landed on the roof of the building pulling out the innocence form his pocket as angel casted her feathers to the wind. They were trying to get the two level two akumas out in the open to take down before they attacked them again.

Out they came on time too in angel's and Allen's forms with copy of angel's wings on each other back sides coming at full speed. Angel took the akuma that looked like angel as Allen took the akuma that look liked angel going for the wings of course. The one that looked like Allen tried going for angel's wings but got it s hands chopped off instead. Allen ripped the one that look liked angel in half for calling him a play thing and going to help his friend to kill angel after killing him.

Tumbler didn't come with them on this mission like he always did when they were handed out komui wanted angel and Allen to go by them selves. People said lately they had been getting closer ever since she recovered form that rainy day. And well komui just picked up on that making them work to gether as a way of bringing them closer to together &his twisted way of bringing people to gether i think&.

They both finished the akumas off with two powerful attacks in that angel's 'called of god' and Allen's 'cannon arm blast'. They picked up the innocence before blacking from the pain and soreness in their bodies as oscar their finder ran to their side.

In a near by mecial clinic...

"the food, the fun, and all the love in the air."komui sounded happy over the phone radio.

"what's does have to do with our finished mission?"angel was puzzled.

"i am in here signing paper after paper never to see the light of day."komui justed stamped away.

"the mission and the innocence are complete with me and Allen one piece sir."she looked over toward Allen being bandge up.

"alrigth come back for repairs to your weapons and another mission will be waiting this time."komui got serous.

then she hangs up the radio phone telling Allen what komui said for them to do as oscar hands the bill to the clinic as they leave. Outside waiting for them was known other then they good friend Kanda who wasn't in a happy mood what so ever to day.angel tackle hugged him before he even had time to draw his sword as Allen just said hi with out wanting to rip his head off.

"welcome friends."angel was still hugging him.

"morning Kanda."allen wanted to laughed at the way angel was hugging him.

"GET OFF ME!"he yelled at angel.

angel got off of him as the innocence hanging form around her neck like a priceless jewel glowing at full power as she sticks her tounge out at him. Then he explained to them since they were far from black order with innocence with them he was sent to help it bring it in once piece. So they went train hopping as angel flys over head with the innocence hanging form her neck.

As they entered the train through a one of the hatches before the train entered the tunnel .

On the train...

"you shouldn't be here."a clerk tried getting out the 1st class car.

"i am oscar a finder of the new world alliance here with my exorcists." he points to the others.

"this way."he saw the rose cross on their uniforms.

then angel hits the ground when they were entering they're cabin that was just put up for them by the clerk as one her wounds hurt. She was picked up by oscar who ask for a sleeping room for her as the cabin Allen and kanda was closed by the clerk. So they were placed the 1st place sleeping car for angel to heal and get some sleep to get her energy back for then day. Oscar had stayed outside the room watching in on her now and then as she rolled over to get comfortable in that bed.

In the cabin...

Allen and kanda sat there quiet as could be one looking out the window one looking at door.

"do you have it?"kanda looked at him.

"no angel sis wearing it around her neck"allen remembered where the innocence was .

"WHAT?"kanda got mad.

"she can handle her self."allen for serous.

"of all the exorcists that i works with she hurts her self more then you do."kanda gets ticked off.

"only because we protect the people around us."allen was pissed off.

"excuse me."oscar entered the cabin.

"WHAT?"they yelled at him.

"lady angel rests in a sleeping cabin with extra buck for anyone who to join her."he bows leaving them to fight.

allen and kanda some how calmed down thinking of angel and the innocence alone in a dark room on train with lonely finder watching her. So the 1st person to follow oscar to the sleeping cabin was allen walker as they made it to the door angel was still a sleep.

He was let in by oscar removing his uniform placing it on a near by chair after covering the window form oscar's eyes. He then sat on that same chair taking angel's hand like before as she woke slowly up form her sleep freaking him out big time.

"allen shouldn't you be with kanda."she rubs her eyes.

"seems your doing better."he smiled at her.

"thanks I'm also healing at a slowly." shakes her wings.

"maybe when we get back you can go out with me?"he had finally said it .

"YES!"she screamed hugging him.

for months now allen wanted to ask angel on a date as the emotions he felt for her got stronger in his chest with his heart pounding. Her very smiled would bring joy to his heart like the old days when he was with his father mana before her died. Now he had to put with tumbler her older brother and komui the boss as angel sleepily laid back on the bed smiling at him.

At the black order...

after tumbler calmed down from angel telling him the news about her dating Allen as he was holding a very huge and sharp blade up.

"tumbler please !"angel was in the middle of them.

"YOUR SO DEAD!"tumbler was ready to slash Allen.

"we're going on 1 date."allen tried explaing with the tip of the blade on his face.

"ALRIGTH BUT MAKE WRONG MOVE I 'LL FINISH WHAT KANDA STOPPED OF WHEN YOU 1ST MET HIM!"tumbler kissed angel on the forehead.

So he leaves them alone as Allen calmed him self down for having tumbler's sword in his face that close like kanda did. so angel took his hand giving him her 'its alright smile' as he tighten his grip on her hand pulling her into his arms when he saw he smile fade.


	5. undercover part 1

Angel floated there in the command room watching komui sleep on the desk with huge snort bubble froming. She blinked every five minutes to the beat of his snores flapping her wings blowing papers around. So she took deep breath before yelling out your sister is getting married while backing away.

"why didn't you invite me!"he yelled out crying.

"morning head office komui."angel greeted him.

"morning angel ."he looked at her.

"what is my mission today?"she smiled.

"wait till the others get here."he sips from his coffee cup.

so angel took a set on the couch reading over the mission's information pack before they finder came. He was 4'6 with light brown hair ,green eyes ,and peach skin wearing the finders uniform and and a wore a green cross bracelet around his right wrist. he couldn't believe he was working with angel of all the exorcists

Since everybody knows a finders life doesn't last long since their the ones that go out looking for the innocence. After they have to put up with the akumas when they find the innocence in time before getting killed. when you work with angel you come back alive and fully healed from a terrible mission thinking she is a real angel from heaven sent to work for the black order . So he rushed over to her as she was done reading her information pack .

"i am your finder for today."he bowed to her.

"hi i am angel."she waves to him.

"call me elijah ."he took her hand.

"alright."she lets him kiss his hand.

"how romantic."komui was watching.

"yeah."said allen watching from the doorway.

"allen !"angel took off in the air toward him.

he catches her in his arms there lips joined slowly in the middle touching one another with great passion . Angel was thinking wow Allen your really in love with me why not do me here on the floor. Allen was thinking i thought i was the only guy that could kiss angel .

st.marys school for girls was a top private school in London that went all the way up to college and grad-school. It had been around since the raise of church during the middle ages for young girls who wanted to be nuns. The school had ties to noble and royal familes who girls went to the school for its higher education.

After the public make out session angel and allen went through then mission was set down to find out who was killing the new students at st.marys school for girls. The left over of the bodies were found in there rooms . Allen almost punched komui for sending him to all girls with school with angel like this. Angel covered komui's outline of his body with her feathers turned into sharp daggers that he slides out of.

So they left through the water way of the black order dressed in the exorcists uniforms until that arrived at the school. allen was still a little ticked about going to all girls school with his 'girlfriend' looking for an akuma.

"you can kill komui later ."angel was wavign bye to komui.

" ...the killings are on the east side of the campus where the college and high school are located .After the toxic gas would leave the around body's left overs would just disappear before the police arrived. Screams would be heard when school had began, lunch bell rings,and when school ended for the day..."allen red form the information pack.

At the school...

they were shown to they're dorm room they were to share as the undercover ids were angel and Allen smith from NY, New York. They were twins that couldn't stand being alone that shared talented brains. Since Allen was the only guy at the opening celebration sitting near angel listening to the class president speak.

When opening celebration ended Allen was swarmed with upper class man girls 'wanting to know' more about him. Angel 'acting' like the over protected sister drags Allen to their 1st class for the day .


	6. undercover part 2

It had been a month in half since they last killing at st.mary's school for girls where allen and angel were still attending. The last crime scenes they checked out they could only find pieces of torn skirt and blood bullet shells before they disappeared. they reported to komui week and half ago only to stay there longer.

So since they had the 1st room on the 1st floor of the dorm near the 1st girls community bath room. It was early morning around 2:09 am laying on the bed facing away from the closed window laid two people quietly sleeping away the restless night. The girl sleeps on top a muscular chest of a boy who holds her on top of him.

There legs are tangled together under The sheets and blankets with white wings opened casting a shadow over them. White feathers fell from the the wings as the boys hands move down to the middle of the girls back . She awoke from her dreams glazing in to the closed eyes of the boy as her legs straddled his legs .she rubbed her eyes remembering she had fallen sleep in this boys arms late last night studying for mid terms.

"sorry Allen but i need to go to the bathroom."she gets off of him folding her wings.

since all the dorm rooms come with privates bathrooms and a community bathroom on the 1st and 4th floors. When she placed her feet on the ground her wrist was grabbed before she took her 1st steps. Allen was half asleep rubbing his eyes shirtless looking her way sitting there kinking the covers off.

"where are you going?"he started waking up.

"bathroom !"she sighed crossing her legs trying to hold it .

"go ahead."he kissed her cheek letting her wrist go.

angel made it to the bathroom in time before she almost did in her pants as Allen started his one thumb hand stand on top a chair that was standing on one leg.When she was finished and changed into her civilian clothes. Since today was 'staff meeting 'for the teachers and student that are activity in the school.

As timcampi awoke asleep on angel's bag for school landing her allen's head watching angel move about the room. Then angel sets out food for the little golem as breakfast as she had a diet bar in her mouth. Allen thought she loves timcampi more then me what does the golem have i don't have.

"299...300."allen was finishing up.

"we should check the laundry rooms first off."angel stood in front of him.

allen didn't answer her since she was standing in front of window that was facing his desk casting her shadow. She waved her hand in front of his face as his remembered back to the 1st time he saw her.

Flash back begins...

The sunlight's hits the window where angel was spying on Allen working out casting her shadow in to his room. men did he notice that right off when he saw a her floating outside his window looking in casting the shadow. He through saw his 'eye' to see if she was a level 2 akuma sent their to kill him.

Flash back ends...

she then left the room leaving him to stand there to check out the laundry rooms within the schools campus. As allen pulled the rest of his clothes on running after her yelling out her name. As angel left her dorm behind she went to the west side of campus 1st to check out the teacher's apartments.

Allen lost angel in a crowd of girls from his fan club that was started a week after PE class when the girls saw him wearing a guys PE uniform. He tried getting through to angel when she got further and further away. So he sent timcampi to keep a eye on her as she girl begged him to go out with them.

She felt like she was being followed always looking in back of her self to find no body or bladwyn the student vice president. All she did was wave on wanting to open her concealed wings and fly off,but she couldn't since they were concealed under her clothes in special harness. She then would walk really fasted toward dorms and teachers apartments heading toward the laundry room .

Allen then followed angel's trail form dorm to teacher's apartments seeing through his 'eye'. He met some girls he hadn't really saw or had classes with learning things about the deaths of the girls. see each girl was seen with a member of the student council that always smiled no matter what. So he ran off after taking to the last girl in met in the north dorm near the science building.

From the piles of laundry and people she talked to places she went in to no body had a torn skirt. So she headed back to the dorm she was staying in with allen to check the laundry room that was in the basement. and right behind her was bladwyn the student vice president smiling like he always did.

Then allen spotted angel entering the elevator with the girl he was told about from the other girls. He tried to catch angel in time only to have the door shut tight in his face as he pressed the down button.

"you know bladwyn for being a girl you really clingy."angel stepped off the elevator.

"so are you angel."she answered coldly.

"yeah!"angel made her way in to the laundry room.

the room was dimly lighted and had been used today by any of the girls in the dorm since they went off campus. bladwyn walked in angel's way when she was leaving when she spotted the skirt she was wearing was torn. Angel couldn't believe that bladwyn's skirt was torn and bloody when she backed away.

Allen came running out of the elevator removing his glove trying to make it the room in time.

"poor thing wanted to see her twin sister once more." millennium earl voice pieces angel's ears.

"YOU!"angel turns facing him.

"yes yes its me my little angel."she floats over toward bladwyn.

"YOUR DEAD!"she forgot her wings when bonded at the moment.

"no my child you are dead."the millennium earl stepped back .

Angel watched bladwyn's body tears apart as the shell of an akuma took form where bladwyn once stood. The door was closed by the millennium earl who hang a out of order sign on the out side knob. He laughs was timcampi and angel have the cannons pointed at them as they back side's bumped into a washer.

The last things she remembers was allen busting through the door yelling her name knocking millennium earl over. She blacked out as the site of the akuma being torn apart by allen's 'arm' as she hits the ground.

Later...

allen and angel completed their mission with great success under their buckle when they returned to the black order. tumbler then took over watching angel placing her in his room for now since she was still out.


	7. closer

"here we go again!"allen cupped his harden member through his pants.

Like many mornings of waking in the black order to begin his morning work out young mr.walker would get erections. they started sharing each others rooms each time they returned form life or death mission. It was the cold showers or pleasing him self that was getting harder and harder for him.

"at least I've got something to do."allen sighed.

After crawling out of bed avoiding timcampi who started chewing on his hair telling him someone was at his bedroom door. He walked fast when the knocking started getting louder with who ever wanted in. it when he opened the door he was excited since he don't seen this person for about a month of half now.

"angel your back!"he lets her in.

"i brought food."she passed him.

letting angel pass him only made him moan inward as his erection jumped from when she the sight of her. She heard him clearly moan as she neared his desk where the bag of food she bought was placed. She clearly see that he was holding a familiar part of his body she knew well like many other mornings.

So she was going to do what she been wanting to do to him for some time!

"allen are you alright?"she watched him.

"...fine..."he closed his bedroom door.

"you look like your in pain."she pointed out.

Knowing he couldn't lie to the one women who held his heart in her own hands he needed tell her what was wrong with him. It was afterward allen was going to head into his private bath room instead was a requested to return to the comfort of his bed. Its when footwear wasn't needed for what angel had in mind for them.

"angel..."he was silenced by her pointer finger against his lips.

"head or hand?"she smiled.

Knowing what she meant by those words since the girl been hinting to bring their relationship to the next level. He just wish it was in a more romantic setting then his room of all places as he felt her hand on his erection. so he reach out with one hand and...

"you choose!"he smiled.

Smiling she took hold of the hem of his pants as he rose his hips to help remove the garment making him moan in relief. As his erection stood proud letting her hands explored the patch of white hair that surrounds the base of his member. His balls weren't ignored at all minutes later by the girl's fingers.

"mmmmmmmmm..."alllen relaxed under her touch.

Feeling her hands run up then down his now hardening member from tip to base made the moans come more. He kept him self from bucking his hips a few times when she softly squeezed his balls with one hand. All he could do was grip the sheets tightly under him while drowning in sea of pleasure . The pre-cum started to spill some as he felt the wetness of her tounge lick as she took him into her mouth. He discharged a few minutes later into her hands after straightening his self out on his bed for angel(poor thing was about to fall over since he was sitting on the edge).

Allen pulled him self up heading toward the bathroom fixing his pants with angel right behind him. Where they joined in very cold shower where allen returned his affections for angel ten fold not holding back . Both were some what happy they finally got to this point of their relationship after months begin apart. No thanks to two endless mission that kept them apart for those many months with no form of communication .

"now i know why girls go nuts for mr.walker!"angel smiled.

"its allen !" he kissed her neck.

"mr.walker is better."she teased him.

Allen didn't care at he moment as the shower ended for them as angel exited wrapping a towel around her self. Allen fellowed quickly not wanting to lose the closeness they were sharing earlier. So clad in towel that lay loose on his hips allen brought angel back into his arms where they shared another kiss.

"if you only knew how you changed my life."he whispered to angel.

From meeting her months ago in the dining hall to becoming more and more linked to her. Along with his the other members of his life like his master and othe friends. Lets just say one of his paths were in front him. If he only knew who made a that wonderful melody every morning before he would wake to her smilign face. The only hint he had was soudns of wooden flute playing songs of a holy order.

Only to have his manhood threaten by tumbler who found out what took place in that room thanks to timcampi. Who showed tumbler a very detailed video clip of his sister orally pleasuring allen that morning. Giving him the chance to try out his newly purchased knife throwing set on his new human target.

"brother for god sakes give him abreak."angel yelled.

"he dies now."tumlber glared at her.

"ever think it was me who triggered it not him."she left him something to think about.


	8. the kiss

Angel and allen sat very uncomfortable in the dining hall at their usually spot with tumbler sitting in the middle. He was cleaning the dagger set angel brought from London from the last mission she was on.

"you two been like this all morning."he points one at allen's head.

allen on the other hand was looking at his food as tumbler rocked the dagger in hand at his forehead back and fourth. Ever since angel and allen started dating tumbler started using him as a human target. Hints the reason why every morning he looks out for tumbler when angel is around to kiss her.

Make matters worst tumbler had notice they weren't talking to each other after what happen in his room. It all began around 5:50 am on a rainy Monday morning at the black order as allen was heading to tumbler's room. Angel still hadn't recovered fully from their last mission with her right wing still healing.

So she was still staying in her brother's room under his supervision for the time being as allen found the door opened. There was angel on her brother's bed doing something as timcampi flys in to the tone of her humming. So allen chased him into the room when angel turned around topless asking tumbler if he got the right medication.

Let me tell you that boy 1st time in his life ever seen a pair of perfect looking breasts on a women. What ended up happening was angel screamed at allen for not knocking while covering her self up. Him on the other hand slowly walked out of the room still in shock from what he saw with tamcampi in his hair.

So that is the reason why allen and her aren't talking to each other this morning as the rain went on pouring. Tumbler hated the quietness since it reminded him of his parent's funeral with angel bailing her eyes out.

"alright what happen?"he puts down his dagger set.

"i saw angel topless on your bed this morning."allen said in one breath.

"SO you did ?"tumbler was messing with his knife.

"yeah he did."angel some how felt relieved her self.

when she looked allen's way she you could see how pissed tumbler was at allen for what he just told him. From the dark arua around tumbler that with him wanting to throw daggers at allen who looked liked he was seeing death him self. Before tumbler could lay into allen with one sharp object riba called for allen and tumbler.

in the command room...

tumbler and allen had taken a sit with komui sleeping on his desk hanging over it with paperwork everywhere. The bad side was was they were left alone after being dropped off by riba without angel.

"komui you sister just got married !"tumbler whispered into his ear.

"NO COME HOME WHERE YOU BELONG!"komui awoke yelling reaching out.

"morning ."tumlber waved to him from his sit.

"oh...sorry about that i pulled a nighter once more."he started getting things ready.

Their mission was to bring back piece of artwork from Hawaii to through Asia back to the black order. Tumbler insisted on working with some one else then allen while playing a dagger tossing game always pointing the thing at allen. Komui didn't change his mind about it one bit as their finder by the name alantsetseg.

"whats so important about this artwork?"allen was looking over the information pack.

"that its made of pure innocence that was made by skilled artiest before he was killed at the hands of his daughter . "komui looked straight at him.

"well at least her father didn't catch her topless!"tumbler puts his dagger up.

let me tell you komui picked up on that as allen looked at tumbler thinking come on its not like i planed the whole thing. After the long boat ride and plane trip with each other they made it in secret to the capital city of Hawaii. Their were shown to the hotel they were staying at until they got the artwork from the deal.

thing was tumbler didn't even talk to allen on the way over there as alantsetseg their finder explained the importance of the artwork. They had listen as allen tried making eye contact with tumbler when he was looking out the window. He didn't realize tumbler was mad at him until they got off the plane. They got a call from angel over the radio phone saying their was investigation going on in the black order.

Female exorcists, female finders ,and female staff were getting raped every week by male member of the black order. This started happening right after they left for their mission weeks ago any way. It pissed tumbler off knowing he wasn't their to protect her and allen worried the women he loved was going to be taken by another man.

But right now they had to worry about getting their mission down instead of worrying about angel getting emotionally scarred. So they had time to settle down in the room their were sharing with single beds on each side. Tumbler sat on his bed with a small cordless drill drilling a sign into each one of daggers.

"there!"he blows the metallic dust away.

"what you doing?"allen asked trying to get him to look at him.

"placing special sign on the daggers."he sighed facing the kid.

"sorry about angle thing."he away from tumbler smiling .

Tumbler just smiled finally forgiving allen since he was already a part of their family in the 1st place. They just laughed it off when tumbler was done with last dagger setting the finished set in the hostler of his belt. Then a women wearing business suit was let in by alantsetseg as she placed a small case on the table.

She opened it showing them it was the art work that they were to bring back to the black order for safe keeping. Soon she left with what she was promised that was given to her by tumbler as they left Hawaii behind. Allen carried the case that held the very artwork as they boarded the plane to asia as tumbler and alantsetseg were right behind him.

They were flying a private plane that was going to have a little surprise for allen on it as it took off. As they were walking on board the plane they were looking out for akumas and their creator .

"ANGEL!"allen and tumbler spotted her sitting opponent of Allen.

"hi!"she waved to them.

she explained to them her right wings healed up fast after day or to of training and waiting for them get back. She took down 3 akumas that were on and around the plane just waiting to take them down. Tumbler let her see what he did to the daggers she had given as Allen watched her smile and laugh. rest of flight she sat near Allen quiet waiting for him to sat something then just looking at her from his sit.

"what did you think?"she made Allen blink.

"uh...?"he tried saying something.

"you know when you saw with out topless?"she tilts her head smiling at him.

"perfectly around and right fit."he had leaned in for a kiss.

He placed his right hand on her right cheek as she brushed her cheek against his hand gently,and he then leaned into kiss her on the lips. Her arms reached out toward allen's shoulder as the tension that was their before was gone. Allen was stopped by one of tumbler's daggers that landed 3 inches from him right hand.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"tumbler stood there had just come from the bathroom.

Allen slowly back away from angel's soft lips scared out of his wits when tumbler walk over to get his dagger back. Angel then sticks her tounge out at tumbler who pats her on the head going toward his set. Allen was disappointed he didn't get to kiss angel's soft lips with his own as he glazed out side the window.

He felt a warmth coming near him he knew so well from the first time he saw it out side his window. It first took grip of his hand that was upon his arm rest as pair of folded up legs were place on each side of his own legs. Then the hand and another wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist line.

Then a feeling of pleasure ran through his body as he slowly started pulling the body closer toward his own. Her white wings surrounds them shielding them from tumbler's dagger and frighting stares. Her chest pressed against his as their lips met in the middle gently touch each other like so many other times.

Soon after she sat in his lap sleep with her head near his as his 'hand' stroke her silky long hair slowly. He kissed her once more as she sleeps with tumbler keeping a very close eye on them from his sit.

when they got back...

the case was handed over to komui by tumbler around 11:30 am at night as Allen carried angel to his room. They started sleeping in the same beds cuddle in each others arms at night falling sleep looking into each others eyes. He placed on his bed while closing and locking his door behind him since the rapist wasn't caught yet.

Angel opened one of her eyes wanting to get revenge watching Allen undress and change for bed as she saw his 'member '. He then clapped off the light crawling on the bed taking the smiling angel into her arms. Pulling the covers over them he yawned half asleep kissing angel's forehead as a certain part of his body was squeezed. He blushed when she whispered ' now we're even Allen walker!'


	9. 2nd date

After the kiss they shared in the private plane that drove tumbler up the wall and kissing the light fixtures. They hadn't gone on 2nd date since the 1st they went on about 3 months ago when they became a item. So after he and she spent the morning like that always did with her outside his window watching him work out.

Timcampi was flying around in the air above allens; head as angel had went toward the roof where allen waited for her dressed and looking more nervous as before. Tumbler was leaning on the railing boiling over with angry at the very thought of allen asking her out once more.

"allen if you don't want me watching you in the morning in any more I'll stop then."angel got unhappy.

"i like it when my angel comes to see me!"he had taken her hand in his.

"then why are you here?" she tilts her head to the side.

"would you want to grabbed something to eat?"he watches out for tumbler's daggers.

"YES!"she yelled tackling him to the ground and kissing him .

you should have seen how tumbler was suppressing his rage for Allen wanting to kill him with his own bare hands so badly. As Allen laid there under angel scared out his wits not wanting another dagger thrown at him. So angel got up with pulling Allen along with her toward the lift for them to go out.

Tumbler mouthed to Allen 'your dead if you lay one finger on her before you guys are married got that?' Allen stayed quiet frozen in fear of his 'member ' being slashed off by tumbler in the late night. As he and angel were getting on the lift he was thinking god if you can help me now please let me keep my man hood.

Then timcampi tried giving tumbler this tough guy look on top of allen's head before tumbler held up a dagger. So the poor thing dove deeper into allen's hair as angel threaten to cut her own wings off.

"TUMBLER LAY OFF !"yelled angel at him.

"HIS DEAD IF HE KISSES YOU AGAIN!" he yelled back.

angel the stuck her tounge out at him before she pressed the down button on the lift controls for them. Allen the wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist kissing her soft lips with his lips tightening his grip on her. he tougne slides in his mouth slowly with his sliding in her mouth twisting around each other.

Timcampi stayed on allen's head watching them hold each other close and looking inot their eyes.She smiled when he ran his fingers once more through her hair gently as she could feel his body beat radiating out onto her. They had promised each other not until they were married to take each other in that way. So the place they were heading to was 'dark burger' that just opened in the near by town .

angel loves going their since it a circus/health food restraint that made really good fried squid and onion ring hamburger. Allen never been no thanks to tumber using his as a human target forwhen his practice his knife throwing. Something he hated when he angel wanted to sleep in her brothers room with him.

at dark burger...

Allen sat there staring at what they called 'double meat cow tounge burger' with the 'monkey veins' that didn't look eatable to him. Angel was eating up and burger blind vampire with no taste in food putting together on a dare. She had gotten 'seafood sand trap 'combo with 'happy drink ' getting lots of ketchup near the items table.

Timcampi sat on his trey sniffing the food he wasn't eating with angel just sitting there looking at him. He then head butts it wanting to know if was still alive after it was killed and stuck in those buns staring at allen. Who then picked it up closing his eyes and took a huge bite before swallowing when angel reached for one of his monkey veins.

He had finished his meal off watching angel eat slowly as she played with timcampi and her wireless golem. They were given a short show by the circus staff when they found out this was their 2nd date. They left hand in hand laughing with left overs in a bag from the staff on the house since they were exorcists.

"that was so much fun angel."angel spin around .

"yeah ."he remembered the 1st date.

He had taken her to a concert being held in down town of her favorite singer siren who was on a world tour. She was singing her songs 'many lives i lived', 'fate red strings', 'wondering love', and the one angel loved 'fight darkness'. Allen never heard of singer since he wasn't into music like she was anyway.

He loved the songs and way siren put feeling into her music as the concert went on through the night. After ward he took her out for walk in the park before they took a carriage ride back to the black order .the morning after tumbler used allen in the training hall as human knife throwing dummy asking him questions about their date.

Angel saved his time since the out line of his body was covered in his must deadly, sharp bladed daggers. After that allen got little scared on asking her on a 2nd date not wanting to end up with his heart cut out. He finally did it this thanks to the mission he went on with tumbler finding out he really missed and cared for her.

Well and the rapist still hadn't been found yet since his last victim was komui's hot assist lavender. So he kept angel in his room during the night and tabs on her in the late evenings and early mornings when tumbler wasn't around. Komui was so worried about his own sister he made tumbler baby sit her.

Hints the reason why he was in a bad mood that morning on the roof waiting for the girl to show up. They had a mission together no thanks to komui wanting allen and angel to get closer to each other. They took each others slender hands as each finger fell in place for them smiling into their eyes. Timcampi had planted him self on angel's head whining for more 'fish chips ' after finishing his last one.

She handed the little white flying ball another 'fish chip' as allen watched him open his mouth a taken it in. she then wrapped her arm around his arm closing her wings and leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cold cheek softly no to hard to where she would move her cheek away form his shoulder.

"i always wanted my own golem like you have allen."she pets timcampi.

"that's my master."he remember cross giving timcampi to him.

"no freaking way?"she was surprised.

"yeah he took me in and train me for three years of my life after what happen with me and my father."he sadly slowed his pace.

"what you mean allen?"she felt the grip on her arm loosen.

he told her about how his birth family left his as a baby when he was born with deformed arm as baby. A man by the name mana walker took him and cared for him as he was his own son only to die when allen was pre-teen. That when millennium earl showed up to 'bring' back his dead father for him to see once more. But everything feel apart when as allen's deformed arm became the anti- akuma weapon and getting his eye cursed. It all ended when the anti- akuma weapon was going to crush mana before saying love you allen.

After that he was found by cross at the grave yard knocked out from the excitement with his hair turning white. Soon to be the exorcist that stood by angel at this day holding her arm barely trying to smile. Angel just dropped the bag taking allen wanting to make him smile like he did when he looked at her.

They stood like that for a short time with allen taking angel in his arms after he learned about her story. She witnessed her father's death, her brother slaying the akuma made of her parents, and he wings getting soaked in his father's blood. With this little moment in life that had brought them very close together.

At the black order...

tumbler stood there at the entrance gate waiting for them to come back pissed off at something that happen. He had just gotten a note angel left for him that he found on the pillow of his bed after coming back form his mission. Let me tell you what he red made him mad as a wild black bear that just woke up.

Allen and angel had gotten back with a new glow about them that tumbler deeply blocked form his mind. He the uncrossed his arms knowing in his mind he had to do something important to reconnect with his sister. They were hand in hand with timcampi sleeping on angel's head with half a fish chip in his mouth.

What end up happening was angel was taken from allen when tumbler confronted him about when angel got back at him. Allen turned bright red remembering when she had seen and grabbed his member. All she did was giggle pressing against allen before tumbler took her hand by force leaving allen with the note she had written.

He tried getting her back but was blocked and pinned by tumbler's daggers when they got to the lift. timcampi was knocked off her head along with the bag of food she got at allen's feet when his 'arm' was badly damages form shielding his self against tumbler's attack. Up the sad angel went in her brother's arms.

They were lucky one i mean no one saw what happen just then as allen fell to the ground with piece of her torn sweater hanging from his 'arm'. He felt like that she was torn away from his like everything else in life was. Some how he got back on his feet and looked up toward where angel and tumbler went.

that night in his room...

allen laid on his bed leaning on the head board holding the angel would sleep on when she slept with him .he had gotten his 'arm' fixed by komui who couldn't stop asking how it got that way in the 1st place. He had gotten use to sleeping with angel curled up in to him when they fell a sleep together like before. He really wanted her to be their with him right now since he was still unhappy and depressed a little.

He then laid sinking into his bed more tightening his grip on her pillow taking in her smell trying to get to sleep. when their was a similitude knock on his door that wing flapping he knew to well that made him rush and open the door.

"ANGEL?!"he wrapped wrapped her in his arms.

"allen!?"she looked like she been crying for hours.

So after closing his door and locking his door, clapping off his lights as angel laid on her side of his bed, and crawling into the sack while taking the whiny angel in to his arms. She could feel his grip on her body tightening fast. She explained to him she cried the whole time she was away from him she couldn't stop crying.

So he kissed her lips and forehead saying its alright he was here for her now and never letting what happen before happen ever again. They both drifted off to sleep with her tightly woven into allen's arms.

&&&&&&&&&

i would like to thank my sister taz for her help

and sorry if i didn't get the past information about allen right


	10. music's call

Allen had woken up early the next morning before the sun rose like he did every day with angel in his arms. He yawned before unwrapping his arms from her warm body removing the covers form his self quietly. Angel just rolled over facing him in her sleep as he started to set the chair up to start his work out. He smiled looking at her sleep there in peace after being drop off by her brother last night .

Angel then rolled over in her sleep toward allen to be near him as she tried to open her sleepy eyes. He set up his chair near the bed eye level with angel who had curled up with the pillow he was sleeping on. She did this from time to time when he got out of bed early.

"GO!"they both mentaly said as Angel's eyes started twitching.

allen didn't notice right off minutes into his work out when he reached number 226 really working up a sweat. She slowly started opening her wings as she rose from the bed yawning dropping the pillow she was cuddling with .she rub her eyes knowing there was no sunlight at this time of the morning. timcanpy wakes up like it always did with angel's wireless golem near it.

"235...236...237!"allen kept pushing up .

"238...239...240!"said angel awaken.

"angel you awake?" he stopped half way.

"ALLEN!"she yelled when he fell off.

He fell near the feet of his desk with his chair under the desk with broken leg from his fall as angel made her way toward him. She kneeled down to the floor bending over toward allen who was sitting up right rubbing his hurt head. Then he saw the two things peering out of the shirt she wore the was half way unbuttoned. timcanpy and the wireless golem watched .

She was wearing one of white shirts he loaned her to sleep in since she forgot to grabbed one of her night gown. Let me tell you with rack like hers , the raw sunlight coming through the window, white dress shirt unbuttoned,and her on her knees. Its what popped up between his legs that angel took notice of.

"oh ...allen!"she had leaned for a kiss.

"angel!"he softly groaned when she pressed her chest against his own.

he then realize that he finally had someone to care for in life instead of just wanting to protect people or take down the millennium earl .he had lost his father who cared for him after he was left by his birth family. Until now when he embraced angel in his arms leaned back under the chair now adding tounge to his kiss.

The Allen was stopped by one of tumbler's daggers that landed 3 inches from him right and left hands rested around her back side. Angel smiled as Allen turned bright red slowly moving his hands to her waistline . timcanpy was on top of angel's head by now.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"tumbler stood there at his door way .

"oh...hi tumbler."angel forgot he was coming by to day to check up on her and allen.

"i thought you promised me Allen no funny stuff until after you marred her!"tumbler got ready to throw one at Allen's manhood.

"ssssorry ...tumbler won't ...hhhappen again."Allen was way to scared to even open his mouth .

"good!"tumbler stood there ready to throw his 2nd wave.

It was like this for them every morning when tumbler came to get angel for her morning work out since her wings had gotten bigger. After coming back from her last mission with lena by her side doing a protection mission over a princess. A akuma was after her since her family jewels that were a set of innocence in one being taken to her finee's homeland with her.

the fighting was over between the exorcist females and the dead akumas as angel's wings painfully grew more with redder tips. She pass out from the pain in front of lena with the wounds on her back side pouring out gallons of blood out. When she was treated at the black order they had told her that he wings were growing . timcanpy listening to every word they said since angel asked him to take notes for her for when she had to explain this to allen.

Allen stayed with her as lena was watching from the door way wutg tears in her eyes as allen took angel's hand. After that mission tumbler became very attached to angel to make sure her wings were going to heal up .

Back to the present...

tumbler, Allen and angel met up at the usually table in the corner of the dinning hall like they always did every morning.

"i going !"tumbler left to get there food orders.

"lena lee!"angel yelled to her.

she turned to them right before all three were called over by reever to head off to komui's office as tumbler was heading back to the table. tumbler tagged along to help reever with the paperwork he was delivering to the science department. Angel then wrapped her white ribbon bracelet around Allen's hair as a band before he took in ger his arms holding her tightly. timcanpy help with the tyeing by pressing its tail on the knot for her to make the perfect bow .

She signed painfully with tumbler giving Allen death stares all around giving him a soft kiss on the lips re-justing his collar. The mission was for three exorcists to bring back a flute player named lei who came out with a way to drive akumas crazy using sound waves .

"hello my name is nate you finder for this mission."he bowed to lena and angel.

"hi there!"angel had kneeled down to him surrounding him with her wings.

"your more beautiful then what the other finders say about you ."he and taken you hand in front of allen and lena.

"thanks nate!"angel blushed .

"allen?!"lena saw his mad.

he was just frozen thinking he better not be hitting on her with me and her over protective brother here or its human target time. After while of talking and asking questions they were let go to leave for the mission with who was nate spooning all over angel. Allen didn't notice right off as lena was by his side like she always was before angel came along .

He then got really sad when angel laughed and smiled always looking at the finder not him at they made it to the cruiser. This cruiser was heading to N. America where they're mission was to be taken place in the town call angel's feather known for its great seafood. They were given a huge V.I.P room since they weren't any famous people on board where nate had to stay outside .

"i knew that already."angel just looked at her wrist.

"i just don't want to see allen hurt."lena watched her rubbed her wrist.

"You and him became friends right off the bat."angel raised from her sit.

"he is the kind of guy that well put his coat down over a puddle for you."lena answered her.

"excuse me."angel floats out of the room.

angel couldn't believe she was flirting with someone in front of the guy she was dating and had saved her life many times. Heck they kissed all the time after their last mission together and the 2nd date they went on where tumbler stepped over the line. allen was the 1st guy she ever fell for so many years of keeping that part of her heart closed off to anyone.

And for allen seeing a girl you wanted to give your heart and soul to flat out flirt with another guy really was tearing him up. so he had left the living room angel and lena were in for the bed room where he sat now looking at his 'arm' in the dark. Then he felt the same soft hands he felt before nights before rub against his chest and back when they slept together.

He heard the words i am sorry from her lips before she could back away to leave him alone she was wrapped in his arms. They were closer then before as her hand and arms rested on his chest with nothing but tears running down her face with his wiping them away. The only light that came in the room was the light from the window on the left side wall on to them.

Then the feeling took over allen and her as one of his hands made their way up her thigh when the other around her waist pulling her close to him. she couldn't help but lift her tear strained face toward his slowly pressing their lips together with his tounge sliding in to hers. Then his hand made it all the way up her thigh to her rear as he took hold and squeezed like he never did before.

"ALLEN YOUR DEAD!"tumbler's voice came over angel's wireless golem.

Allen bolted up right off of angel at the image dancing in his head if tumbler using him as a human test target to the tone of his voice. Lena ran in the room when she heard tumbler's voice yelling at allen for almost rapping his poor sister. angel was sitting there laugh the whole time with her wings wide open watching poor allen get his head chew off by her brother.

when they got there...

they settle into the town's only hotel that gave them two room one for angel and lena the other for allen and nate as the golems stayed with the girls. Angel changed in to her civilian clothes before heading out to look over the fountain where the skins of the children were found. She was told by allen but to go by her out any more when they were on missions. since the millennium earl was always after her for unknown reasons she didn't know about that the black order was looking into .

Allen had left his room wanting to meet in the lobby with the girls and talk out there plan for keeping an eye on lei and the remending children. Lena opened the door with her mini black cape on as timcanpy lands on her head looking for angel. Allen was shocked to see angel's uniform laying on her bed with her civilian clothes missing for her bag on the table with her wireless golem gone.

Angel found lei sitting in a field on a blanket playing her new son angel's love to the sounds of the birds in the near by trees. She had wondered around the town for hours pass the shops, town hall, church, housing buildings, and even a few back alleys. the music sounded like her mother's voice from when she was little always singing angel to sleep when she cried . She remembered her mother was a singer and father a song writer who traveled with her leaving her brother with their only grandparents.

Allen and lena with timcanpy went looking for lei and angel as the morning sun beat on them from above their heads. Allen felt the way he did when he lost allen at the st.marys private school on the undercover mission when she was almost killed. So they split up to where timcanpy went with lena as allen headed out alone through the crowds of people. He blocked out his hungry pains since he hadn't eaten anything since they spent half they time on a boat with no meal service .

Angel was now sitting behind the old oak children of the town climb when they wanted to catch lei singing her songs. The memories of angel's came flooding back to her since her and her parents moved around the world playing all kinds of music when she was really small. She never saw much of tumbler as a toddler till her mother's death followed by the 'disappearance' of her father. That gave her the red tipped wings and the power of cold chains.

Allen wasn't stopped by anyone not even the police as he searched for angel and an akuma was following him around. The wind the picked up lei's song and the loose feathers from angel's wings lifted into the air off they went toward allen. A feather then hit hi in the face when he turned the corner from the old oak that angel was sitting on top now. So he back up a few stepping back ward before heading down the trail the wind was blasting the hardest from.

She remembered when her father handed his sins to her after he dead mother gave her the cursed eye she carried now. As angel was remembering that and allen making his way toward her lei spotted them from her sit sitting playing happy to see young love.

"ANGEL!"Allen yelled up the old oak.

"oh...Allen?!"she answered watching his climbed up toward her.

" you must be lonely up here!"he made it up near her .

"Hello up there!"lei had walked over to the tree.

Lei saw two hooded figures at the top of the the old oak side by side the black hooded one was stiffen up with shock as the pink hooded one was waving to her.

"aren't you coming down?"she called to them.

as soon as angel got allen comfortable lena's voice was heard from behind them when they were attacked by a group of akumas . They were all level twos making their way to level targeting just allen and angel for their 'cursed eyes' as lena got lei out of the way.

Their was 4 each so angel and allen split up taking them out using their anti- akuma weapons and 'eyes' in perfect timing, but angel got a cut up legs and slashed up wing leaving her limping in place from another akuma to take her out . Lena took over for angel as lei was placed in a well hidden area as angel was loosing a lot of her own blood from her wounds.

Lena hit the ground twice when slapped around by a group of lower level akumas when she was trying to help angel. They were saved when lei stepped in playing a combo of music that drove the akumas insane as they turned on each other. she almost got pinned by the last two as allen took them out pissed at the way angel and lena were beaten up. nate on the other hand was no help after they found him knocked out and tied in a barrel.

After untying him and getting angel to near by hospital for medical treatment with lena getting her right arm casted over. Allen reported in with lei by his side with in angel 's room with lena getting the details on what state angel was in for the time being.


	11. sleeping angel

Angel laid their in the komui's lab after getting her anti- akuma weapon when she returned from her mission with Ling. Allen was away on personal problem he didn't want to drag angel in to leaving after she left.

"angel!?"allen took a sit near her body.

she didn't answer him this time with her words but with her wings as the bandaged limb opened up when he reached to her with his 'arm'. They say that allen's arm and angel's wings were linked the day those two met. Always reacting to one another when they were hurt in battle or with each other for fun of it. His 'arm' played with her snow white feathers feeling how soft they were under his touch like it was the 1st time for him.

Tumbler walked in shaken a little to find Allen curl up in his sister's wings holding her hand and watching her rest. He chest went up and down as she breathed slowly through the rose colored lips Allen knew so will. She would sleep peacefully in his arms at night after a day of being together and fighting side by side. Something tumbler hated from the very day he caught them kissing for the 1st time in his room.

"don't you have mission or something?"tumbler walked up to them.

"not until she wakes."allen looked in her eyes.

"i heard from ling angel took the must damage."tumbler informed him.

"may she wake up happy ."tighten his grip on her hand.

"that if she wakes up at all."tumbler sat by Allen worried as well.

angel always did put her self on the line like Allen did to take down the akumas and get the innocence back to black order. Her wings would be hurt beyond control, dead akumas all around her,and the innocence would be save. She was like Allen in a way but female having wings of innocence . Tumbler hated the fact her and Allen were almost alike in every way wishing angel was never an exorcist.

He eyes started to twitch under her eyelids quickly when tumbler left to get breakfast for him and Allen. So Allen careful of her IV took the hurt creature in to his arms wanting to hear her voice for once. When he heard she was hurt beyond healing he had to see her.

"please angel..."he had her in his lap.

she was now in his lap instead of the bed she was placed on to recover from with sad Allen begging for her to open her eyes. He couldn't stand loosing another person he loved dearly like when he lost his father. Her head just pressed it self against his muscle built chest since he been working out to with stand the changes to his anti-akuma weapon.

He had wrapped her in his exorcist uniform she fixed up for him when they both returned from their mission in the dessert. She always hand crafted the buttons and the thread made of her hair she loved saving money that way. Afterward Allen would perform few tricks he learn from when he was child that his father taught him.

"...wake up..."he brushed loose piece of her hair away from her face.

she was so beautiful when she slept like this after recovering or asleep with him only waking at the right time. She wake up once for Allen when he wanted to take her out for her birthday before tumbler stole her. He got her cute charm bracelet she wore from that day forward only wearing charm he bought her. Now that bracelet laid on small table near by in pieces.

Her heard details of the mission she went on from ling to look for a lost exorcists team that turned up missing weeks ago. They found out that a and of level 3 akumas were knocking them around until they dead at least. Angel was the first one taken out when she was trying to get last exorcist out of the akumas made shift prison. Ling took out as many as he could with only a broken arm and 6 broken ribs with some internal bleeding on his left side.

"...for me..."he tranced the lines of her face.

they promised each other to bring gifts back this time since i was very close to their three month celebration thats how long they been together. Angel had gotten Allen a first aid kit since he was always getting hurt on missions. It was safe since she left the gift with their finder in the mission cile who found angel after the mission with ling badly hurt. Now tumbler held the gift as Allen had hers in the pocket of his exorcist uniform that was wrapped around angel.

He only shook her little bit when he thought he saw her move her lips saying her name like she always did when she was waking up. But it was all wishful thinking as tumbler came back with food for them because Allen didn't eat .he couldn't even eat a bite after hearing what happen to the only person he loved that shocked everyone in the black order.

"...my love"he didn't face tumbler.

"she's going to come back Allen."tumbler laid the trey near him.

"i am not hungry."allen kept his eyes on her.

"she would want you to eat something."he turned away.

so Allen kissed angel on the forehead before setting her back on her bed and only took one pork bun watching her. Komui came in from a meeting with the four leaders of the black order saying angel could be taken to her room now. he didn't want to see Allen unset anymore at the way angel was recovering from her wounds. So tumbler lets Allen take her to his room for the time being knowing he couldn't stop him even if he wanted too.

Allen took his time carrying her to his room knowing no one was up at 1:00 pm in the morning as he stood on the lift. Up they went to his floor when she spent many of her nights with him when released from her brother's watchful eyes. He tighten his grip on her when he thought he heard someone coming their way only to find a squeaking door.

"rest my angel."he placed her on his bed.

she just curl up on her side of the bed with her back side facing the wall as her front side faced the undressing Allen. He was going to lay with her this time until she came too in his arms like she always did times before. He walked in the rest room with his night clothes in hand watching his sleeping angel before he went to bathe. When she was a wake she would always tease him about how much he sticks when he came back from his missions.

So he would make her turn the other way as he undressed and rush in to the bathroom before she tried catching a look. Now he would never look or tease her about her grooming since she was all ways showering every morning and evening. He closed the door behind him knowing when he returned she would still be there. He locked his bed room door tightly since the rapist hadn't been caught yet not wanting her touched by another man.

After a while...

he came out dressed drying his hair to find angel still out curl up on the bed waiting for him like she always was. He smiled to find bandages all over the bed since she closed her wings that finally healed over for god's sake. So he tossed the bloody things in the near by trash can before dumping his dirty clothes in the hamper near by. He clapped his lights off before placing his boots under his bed as he laid his exorcist uniform on the chair.

Removed the towel from her shoulder founding it and placing it on the windowsill by the other dirty ones he kept folded nicely. Angel would take his laundry with hers and do them in the laundry room on the lower levels. crawling on the bed taking the sleeping angel into her arms. Pulling the covers over them he yawned half asleep kissing angel's forehead .

"...allen...?"she sleepily opening her eyes half way.

"god you alright?"he tighten his grip on her.

"allen...i can't breath!"she was turning blue and purple.

"sorry .' he sounded to happy .

"how did i get here?"he looked to him.

"you spent half you day in komui's lab recovering."he explained.

"that explains why my wings are repaired."she felt the painkillers wearing off.

"he let me take you ."allen's grip tighten again.

she could feel that he was upset about not being there to protect her like he always did when they were on missions. When she was on the brick of passing out he go soldier crazy and take out the akumas that were whaling on her. Then after ward he would take her to the nearest medical center for treatment as their finder connected with the black order. She would always let Allen do what he wanted with her wings no matter what shape they were in.

she laid in his arms in the darkness of his room still very tired from her mission and from the sleeping chemicals they gave her. She tranced her hand along his 'arm' that wasn't covered at all it was bare just the way she loved it so. He then pulled the sleepy angel up his body more where they were eye level and claimed her silkily lips. All she could do was return his kissed before laying pressing her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	12. Road problem!

"YOU BITCH!"angel pinned a road kamelot to a near by wall.

"temper temper now angel are graceful creatures!"she tease as the chains from angel's wings tighten around her throat.

Angel and her tumbler were finishing a innocence hunt mission in Africa bumping into road kamelot. The one person angel couldn't stand because of the countless times for forcedly played with angel. Road would mock angel like she would Allen about her cursed eye and being a 'fallen ' angel because of what happen with her own father. This would only happen when they met on the battle field with innocence hunt mission.

They were to find out why Africa's national history museum was coming to life every full moon. It was the new night guard Anny brightwoom who woke the innocence in a Egyptian necklace on displace. They were on there way to taking that to the black order. when little miss. kamelot and 3 level 2 akumas ripped into them wanting the innocence. Tumbler was knocked out in the middle of the fight after wiping out the 1st level two akumas.

Leaving only a pissed off angel and happily evilly road kamelot face off with one level 2 akuma in between for back up. Anny brightwoom and the Egyptian necklace were under protection of the Elaine the finder who was assigned to them. So the fight above happen quickly when miss. Kamelot brought up how she met Allen for the 1st time.

"he was so much fun to play with."he tranced her hands over the chains.

"SHUT UP!"the chains tighten more around her throat.

"awwwww...i think the angel is mad at me!"she smiled.

"my power of innocence can't hurt you ,but my chains can."angel tossed road 10ft into a wall.

Road was caught by the level 2 akuma before she hit the wall making the girl go from happy to mad in 5 minutes . Before she ordered the level 2 akuma to self-destruct the soul was saved by tumbler who got to his feet. Road was thrusted in to the air by angel's chains through the smoke of the saved soul by tumbler before he blackout . Road this time didn't have the millennium earl's umbrella to save her self form harms way as her breath grew short.

she was let go by angel who remembered she was a exorcist not murder like the akuma, millennium earl, or her. She sat their rubbing her neck sore emotionally and psychical from the fight against them. So she disappeared in to her door laughing at the next time she'll see angel and Allen once more during a innocence hunt mission.

At the black order...

the rapest still hadn't been found yet as the patrol teams were done with there sweeps of the black order and the outside. Letting the staff and exorcists go back to work as the sun was dieing down for the day as Allen waited for freeman's to return. He had his 'arm' bandaged up when he returned from visiting his mentor genarl cross. He been watching over angel for tumbler lately since the rapist hadn't been caught yet with in the black order.

So he stood on the ramp of the under ground water way waiting with tamcanpy resting on his head wavign its tail back and forth. Shortly after a few hours of being alone in the dark thinking of what to do when they came back. He was joined by komui and reever complaining about the paper work that had piled up from the past 2 weeks.

"i have writers cramp."komui complained rubbing his hands.

"hi Allen !"reever was glad to see him.

He didn't answer him just watching for a boat to come in to view for them something he always did when he got back from a mission. Everyone knew how much he loved being around angel since she came in to his life so many months ago. They had thing in common that made tumbler want to slash him in half for getting close to her like he has gotten anyway. As Allen focus on the water a boat appeared in front of his eyes with one person steering and the other 3 sitting down. He could make out wings on of them that opened as they floated into the air with ripped female exorcist's uniform on.

"angel!"he yelled when the person's face appeared in the light.

she was covered in deep wounds and blood that wasn't her own as she flys into his arms weak from her fight against road. Anny brightwoom and the Egyptian necklace were removed from the boat right away along with tumbler who was still out. Komui wanted angel in his lab for repairs on her wings quickly before the pain set in after she had landed in allen's arms. He gave her a quick kiss and carried her to komui's lab as tumbler was taken the med-wing for recovery surgery on his crushed arm.

Angel wanted to walk to the rest of the way saying she was alright only to get allen's glare of concern followed by a kiss on the forehead. He stayed with her the repairs n her wings started without the large drill that scared him so as she squeezed his hand. When the repairs were done on her wings she was told tumbler would be out for while and needed to stay in the wed-wing for a week.

"where i am going to stay as my wings heal?"she sadly looked away from komui.

"with me!"allen placed his hand on her cheek.

"i knew you were going to say that."she looked toward him.

they kissed on the lips in front of the the weeping komui who said little angel was growing up and glad his sister wasn't kissing Allen. Getting him a bed pan sent flying toward him by angel who hated when he said things like that when she and Allen kissed . Allen helped her to her feet as the science department staff aided the knocked out komui.

"you deserve that."angel walked over his body.

"god ... that you?"he reach out.

"you should be more careful around her sir."one of his many assets helped him up.

"yes...mommy!"komui was seeing flying birds.

"angel."Allen looked to her.

"what?!"she gave him her innocent look.

he just laughed like he would always do when she tried getting on his good side for once following her to the lift. She took his hand in hers while closing up her wings when they stepped out of the lab. He placed her feet on the ground wanting to walk by his side instead floating like she use to when they were together.

"Allen how was your mission?"she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"hard took 3 level 2 out before getting slammed by 1 level one."he pushed back her falling hair.

"you know who road kamelot is?"she remembered the way road kamelot boasted.

"yes, some one from the clan of Noah."he remembered her well.

"i bumped into her ."angel parted from him.

"what?"he became enraged .

"she is still after the innocence."she explained looking away.

Allen stood there remembering the soul he couldn't save from the 1st time when he met road kamelot when with lena. That girl was pure evil down the very core of her being that enraged Allen so badly when he name was brought up. Now she was picking fights with the only woman he may love in this life time because of her curse eye. All he could do was reach out to the scared angel and wrapped his muscular arms around her saying he'll keep her safe.

He took her hand tightly and walked her to rest of the way to the lift since she was to full of fear to move from when road kamelot name was said. He hated when angel was like this after a mission after she face the millennium earl. When they got on the lift they wasn't anybody on it so he pressed the blue button for the exorcist's wing for the black order. angel shook now saying she almost kissed her crossing the line between murder and hero.

Allen some how wanted to take away her pain and wanted her to smile for him once more like she use too. All he coudl do was hold his hurting angel as the lift took them to where they wanted to go for the the time being. The day was turning to night when they stepped off the lift with angel slowly cheering for Allen as they were hand in hand. Walking with him down the happy of endless doors that looked the same to his room he called home now.

"its a bit messy since i been gone."he opened the door.

"you know i like cleaning up after you."she ran in jumping on the bed,

"well you can do that as i shower."she shut and locked the door behind him self.

She would look always at him undress laying his clothes in the near by hamper she had set up for him to put his dirty clothes in. she began repairing his exorcist uniform he had handed to her when they had gotten on the lift. When he stepped into the bathroom tossing his underwear onto the bed that made angel blushed like always .she sewed on i new hand crafted button she made her self in her free time days ago from the wood outside the black order. After she was done with her repairs she laid the uniform on his desk chair while changing her self. She had already showered in komui's lab for her wings to be clean in order to get them repaired in the 1st place. She shoved her uniform down the laundry shoot to get repaired or a new one depending on the damage done to it from the mission.

She was wearing a white, thin stripped, sheer nightgown that showed off me flawless form that drove Allen nuts. After climbing under the covers of allen's bed as he came out cleaned and dressed clapping his lights off. He wrapped his arms around her after pulling the covers over them for warmth since it was another cold night for them.

Morning...

she walked out of the cold shower wrapping a towel around her self with mist following pouring out behind her. She picked up her the clothes she wore the day before on the floor below heading out into sun dimly lighted room. The thought of that girl in her head was making her want to ripped her a new one after what she had to say about allen. Its when she stepped out dressed in her uniform she fell right to her knees at the sight she loved most.

"angel?"he called to her.

"fine,just lost my footing ."she gets up.

"sure?"watching her .

"allen any women would go nuts for the way you are right now!"making her point with him.

the only thing he could do was turn red and finish up on the chair heading off with angel after a shower to their next mission.

* * *


	13. saving children

"your special tumbler use your gifts well."his mother hands him over to his grandmother.

"see you in year or so son."his father pats him on the head.

the 10 year old boy looks to his 4 year old sister who had small wings coming from her back side white as a cloud on summer's day. A old women took his hand gently saying he had a special gift that she would help sharpen for when he gets older like her. All he could do was reach out to the 4 year old girl and yell out her name 'ANGEL!'

as he woke from his nightmare adult tumbler in the med-lad recovering after arriving from a mission days ago. Wrapped his right his bandage up broken ribs reaching for his clothes thinking of the memory. It always hunted him on nights like this since he was alone like he was as a child forcly leaving his sister behind. something he grew to regret everyday of his life. He wanted to know what she was doing while they were apart for those eight years of his life as became a exorcist for black order.

He had been there for a good 2 whole months now recovering for broken arm and shoulder blades that were popped out of place. Given black order time to send angel and Allen all sorts of missions with him knowing of the danger level. the finders assigned to them would check in on tumbler since he knew all them by heart feeling sorry they died while on these missions. They liked him and angel in return for the sole purpose that they always protected their finders while on missions.

"you had that nightmare again."a voice he knew well came into his ears.

"your my sister you should know that."he started to dressed.

"they did it for good reason ."angel walked in .

"only scarring you 8 years later ."he remembered when she got her cursed eye.

"you saved me!"she was trancing her hand over her 'eye'.

"wheres your boy toy?" he was speaking of Allen.

he came from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist with the dumb smile tumbler hated to see him. lately tumbler spent less time with angel because she was always with Allen giving him time to go on more missions. Komui advised tumbler to be more 'watchful' of his sister and Allen since they were getting closer. He answered 'dude i am not going to end like you and your sister got that?'

a part of him was happy angel had someone to protect here at the black order while he was away. He was always there for her when they were kids before they parents tore them apart because of there innocence powers. Soon after their death he took over caring for her instead of grandmother taking her in.

"how are you?"allen had about what happen to him.

"just a few broken ribs."he was done dressing.

"komui better give us that vacation now for the missions we did."angel complained.

"thats my sister."tumbler slipped on his uniform.

"come on angel."Allen took her hand.

"alright i well."she looked to him with calm eyes.

they both smiled with tumbler watching them out of bed and near the exit way to his room to get some real sleep. His way was blocked by a out of breath reever clinging onto the door saying Allen and angel were needed in the command room. Tumbler helped reever to his feet when he hit the ground going on about children. So they were headed off to the command room covered in books on children's behavior. Komui was wide sleep once more cuddling with picture of lena saying he well never let her get married.

Tumbler has to set down the winded reever to wake komui while blocking out the pain of his broken ribs. After waking komui up from his peaceful sleep clearing the desk off of books since he was researching a few missions. Tumbler took a sit near by wanting to know what the mission was today. The new one given to them was to head to S. America to find out what had been happening to children. Their skins or dust remends of them would be found outside their homes with bullet shell left over.

Angel protested since her curse eye was still damage from her last mission with kanada in the tropics. That one was a search and recuse mission that went wrong take out angel's curse eye. That doctor's said it would take up to 5 or 7 months for her eye to heal . For the time being she was told to wear a patch out it that had the rose cross of the black order upon it making it easier for people to know what she was. Allen flipped when he saw her that way only to get kanada's mean glare and then get called bean sprout by him.

She resured him it would be alright at her requested she would go on missions with him until her eye healed. She would thank kanada for helping her out and not starting fights with Allen like they would every morning in the dining hall. then it would be torn apart by tumbler using both of them as test targets for his new knife set angel would have brought him.

"hello i am kyko you finder "a girl bowed .

"angel freeman."angel closed her information folder.

"Allen walker."Allen smiled to the girl.

"you all leave 2 hours angel may i take look at your cursed eye."komui got out a freaky looking flashlight.

So they headed to his lab for privacy as Allen was to prepare for the mission at hand worried about her eye. Only he and kanada knew what really happen to her eye from that day tumbler knew nothing about since the finder assigned to them kept their mouth shut. He was good finders with the finder since he dated like half the female ones that wanted to go out with him. She had left her eye patch with Allen when tumbler was caught off guard at way her eye looked not telling him what happen .

"what happen?"tumbler boomed into Allen's ears.

"he eye was burned and stab by a level 2."Allen sadly looked to the eye patch.

"you know she may never see the souls of akumas while on missions like you." tumbler walked pass him.

"i know."Allen sadly whispered clenched the eye patch.

"buck up now you have a reason to break up with her."tumbler teased.

3 hours later...

angel sat in the boat by Allen putting on her eye patch saying her eye was healing faster then usually for some weired reason . They couldn't leave two hours ago because Allen locked him self in his closet within his room as tumbler went for help. So he got out using his 'arm' when angel returned to the room looking for him and her brother after being released by komui. He laughed at the way he had thrown his door aside to take her him in his arms placing her eye patch over her damage eye.

tumbler returned to find them making out using Allen once more as a human test dummy for his new throwing knifes. Angel stopped him only getting her eye patch cut off as ball point range showing them that some of the damage down to her eye was healing over. You should have seen how happy Allen was to hear she was getting the site in her cursed eye back. So they were off to the water way under the black order after angel loosen Allen's clothing that were pinned to the wall by her brothers knifes.

"be careful with her or else."tumbler left a throwing knife in Allen's lap.

"save the children."komui tried to sound honorable to them.

kyko then pushed off the ramp after untieing the boat rowing them out of the tunnel into the may water way. They passed a pair of exorcists and their finder returning from a finished mission already waving to them as komui and tumbler awaited to help them. Angel opened her newly healed wings to shield her and Allen from he could breeze that hit them on the way out .they had forgetton it was cold day since winter was falling for the black order as Allen took Angel into his arms for warmth.

They were going to arrive at the holy heart air field to be taken in private plane over sea on a 19 hour flight with meal service. It was boarding for them both as timcampi flys around the back end looking at nothing but ocean under and around them. For the last 8 hours of the flight Allen lets angel rest her head on his lap since she gotten way to tired from nothing to do.

"god your beautiful."he runs his gloved fingers through her hair.

"same here!"kyko winks at Allen.

"taken!"he held angel's hand nervously.

"so am i hot stuff!"kyko just made kissy faces at Allen.

"i wish tumbler was here."remembering him always throwing knifes at him.

who knew being hit on by your finder while your girlfriend is asleep in your lap was bad after wishing you want to be a human target. Allen sucked it up at trying his best to turn off what ever charm he had on kyko before he found him self making out with her in a bathroom by force. Coarsely he never knew what to do when a girl was hitting on him in the 1st place anyway. Him and angel took a natural path in becoming girlfriend and boyfriend in the first place the pissed tumbler off big time.

He felt closer to angel because she witness the death her father at the hands of the millennium earl just so he mother would return. The fact she was also a parasite type anti- akuma like him trhat came in the from angel wings and that she eats like group of cows. When she battle againest the akumas it she like him battling to save the sould of the ones chained to the souls. That she was like him in every way of life other then being a girl and having only 2 living family members.

"...back ...off..."angel was up right from allen's lap.

"look who's awake?"kyko plays with her hair.

"stop hitting on him or i'll choke you to death!"angel was pissed .

"okay."poor kyko knowing angel meant it.

They landed on the small air way near the town of banana bay village in S. America as they taken to a near by house that was brought and paid for by the black order. They were to stay here while on the investagtion in to the disapearing children was over. they were to report in every month with kyko before she would leave to switch another finder/exorcist that would come in. So they headed out to start what they came here to do i the 1st place

Whiel that was going on kate whitetop a 15 year old female with blond hair was wondering the streets looking for her little sister hope. She never came back home after school had gotten out for the day with no escort since their mother died. When from now where a level 2 akumas pinned kate to the wall saying over and over they must level up to be more powerful. She tried to scream only to get what a it looked like fire ball colored black stuck in her face as millennium earl apears.

"leave me alone freak!"she yelled at him.

"now now child i came here to get your mother back."he pulled out an akuma's skeleton.

"you can't bring back whats dead!"she remembers her mothes pale face.

Then millennium earl was blasted from the bakc side getting hsi own level 2 akumas lands on top of him as angel apeared in front of the girl. The girl got to her feet and ran for her life as angel took the two level 2 akumas who helped the millennium earl to his feet. he turned around very dispointed to have lost another custmour to the cursed 'exorcist's of the black order'. Kate after running away bumped in to allen who was near by with his uniform's hood on so she couoldn't look to his face.

He had caught her arm with his 'arm' asking if she was alright after running from the exorcist and the akumas before hand. She didn't answer him still in shock trying to see clearly in a choas controled mind was hard for her now while trying to speak. All she could so was cry now saying a winged person saved her life before something else happen to her as allen tried caming her down. While an exploration went off where the exorcist and the akumas were alarmed her and allen right off with worry

"becareful next time."he let go of her .

"i have to find my sister hope."she worriedly yelled at him.

"you well."he walked off resuring her .

she fell to the ground with weaken knees and heavey heart full of fuzzy feelings she never had before as the hooded allen wallked away. She wanted to grabbed one of those boots he wore and yell out to the world she had fallen in love for the 1st time. Didn't happen since he diapeared like that when only a block and a half away from kate invocating his 'arm' to join his angel. So she got up getting a clear mind after few hours of cleasing breath to turn around finding hope staring at her like she was nuts.

Taking the girl by the hand they were out of there not wanting the level 2 akumas or the millennium earl may find her. You could hear the battle fade from their ears between the akumas and exorcists that was carrying on now.So they ran home to be safe for another day only to watch the local news that reports on the missing children of the town they live in.

1st month...

kate dropped her sister off at school before heading in to her job they thought she was 18 since she lied to get hired.she didn't want to go live with her aunt swirly in the U.K. Who was known for sending her children to boarding school when they misbavored. She worked as waitress in the village's only dinner getting tips from paying custmors since she was so 'pretty'.thats when she saw allen with out the hood finishing up a order fo pancakes witha girl sittign with him .

"i reported in to komui telling him of our progress." she looked over her report.

"its can't be!"kate whispered ot her self.

"allen i can't believe the earl the children to make his akumas."angel got mad.

"i know that."allen saddly sat there done eating.

"would you like more sir?" kate walked up to their table.

"here ."angel handed her money for the check.

"YOU!" kate and allen points to each other.

"allen what's going on?"angel asked him and kate.

later...

they had all settled down in the the living room of the house angel and allen were staying in during their time their in banana bay village. Finding out that the children who are missing were the akumas that were attacking the teenagers by order of the millennium earl .she fainted when she heard angel and allen were a serous item afterward before she could tell him she loved him. They allowed her to stay with them in the house with her sister until they rid the town of all the akumas and the millennium earl .

Month 2...

kyko had left allen and angel being replaced with jimmybo as they were finishing up their clean up job fo riding the village of akumas. They found out the earl was doing this to buld a small army that would help him to take down the black order. Didn't happen when they had their finally battle in banana bay village's grave yard with the exorcists winning by feathers and crosses. timcampi was always with hope during the fights in a safe location with lots of people around for safety.

Kate helped them a little by keeping track of the earl's movements using a tracker she had pinned on him after their 2nd meeting. Something that came in handy for allen who wanted the earl to him-self for trying ot get near hope the 1st time when she was with angel. They were on their way to school few days ago since kate had to go in earlier for work no thanks to her new boss. Allen followed knowing the earl would come after them since angel was a exorcist and hope a child who missed her mommy so.

3rd month...

angel and allen were done with their mission after reporting in to komui few weeks back for the time being leaving the house to kate and hope. They were glad that met them while loading on to the plane with jimmybo who kept eyes to him self .


	14. angel's day

Angel sat there with her wings wide open for all see in the library waiting for bookman who wanted to see her. She was excited to to see lavi once more since the last time the saw each other tumbler almost killed him. All he did was ask her out on date that got him pinned to the wall and used as human target. Allen was away on a mission with lena and yu for the time being leaving her alone with her brother. So she hung around the science department helping them greatly on their paperwork since she was good at office work.

They loved having her their since she always got their piles of work done faster in one day alone for them. She wasn't wearing her uniform this time around since it was in the shop getting fixed after being torn to pieces. She hadn't been on any missions because her wings were badly hurt and slowly healing. Her eye was the only thing that wasn't harmed on her body other then her right leg being broken.

"well the rumors of you and allen dating are true then."lavi appeared beside her.

"yeah like you lost your chance." she gave him 'go to hell 'smile.

"how about giving me a try?!"lavi shot a smile back.

"LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE!" Bookman flatten lavi when he land on the couch beside her.

angel couldn't help but be saved from lavi who always had to show up from no where and try his best to ask her out. She would always turn him down knowing someone would come in the nick of time and take him out. Bookman then looked to angel who opened her huge white wings for him since she like have them out for when she was with other exorcists. Bookman once told her she looked better with her wings opened better then closed. Everyone in the black order thought of angel as a real angel from god because of her wings.

What she didn't know was her wings were the most powerful parasite-type type anti-akuma weapon the black order ever had. She was the secret weapon on many of the harder missions against the earl and the clan of noah. She never knew of what the black order though of her at all as she lived her life their always under they're watchful eyes. They were happy to know she started seeing allen walker another prized parasite type they treasured dearly. See general cross loved angel for her ability to win at games of chance and luck. Even the other generals like her because of her battle style and the way she would always end handle her self.

"so sorry about him."bookman looks to her bandage wings.

"use it it and thanks for the patch job on my left wings lower area."she smiled gracefully.

"anything for a angel of god."he watched lavi get to his feet.

"come on i am not a angel of the lord."she blushed .

she turned a bright red at what he said before he handed her the paper work her brother been bothering komui about. she smiled happily taking from him and hugging him tightly before floating off to find her brother. Lavi catching her before she left the library only to get caught by the collar by Bookman knowing stuff was to be done. Tumbler on the other hand was in with a doctor going through psychical theory for his arm. He hated doing it since he was put on 'medical leave' from his job until his arm was fully functional. He thinks it was komui twisted way of getting back at him bothering him about vacation time.

Angel was on the lift jumping up and down in mid-air holding on to paperwork thinking of ways to thank Bookman. He most of tried to make up for when she saved his life from their last mission together. They were to track down a run-away member of the clan of noah who wanted nothing to do with earl no more. The poor thing was killed by hands of road and one level three akuma who once her former lover. All angel did was wipe the level 3 akuma out and to death while saving bookman's life.

"oh...i know a apple cake."she smiled brightly.

"what are you talking about?"yu stepped on to the lift.

"mushi-mushi ."she turned to him.

yu couldn't ever be mean to angel since she was the only female in the black order he had a thing for. It must have been that she was a holy creature with higher purpose to him like the others they worked with. Then only thing that got under his skin about her was that she was with bean sprout the person he couldn't stand. Why would smart and charming girl like angel would want to be bull headed hero like allen? Something that bothered yu all his waking nights when he thought of angel after he woke from his nightmares.

"i have feelings for you ."he flat out told her.

"oh...sorry i have the hots for allen."she smiled opening her wings.

yu just froze up with mixed emotions running through him after hearing the only female exorcist that was on his level would pick allen over him. He came to grips with it when she told him allen had heart that set him apart from the others. He would find someone else that returned his feelings other then her. When the lift stopped at the floor she needed to get off at she kissed him on the cheek and said lets be friends. Off the she went from his site like she would some many times before in battle against the akumas. So was on komui's private lab floor where each room she passed held one of komui's private experiments inside if you opened the door. She as headed to the science department where tumbler was getting his psychical theory for his arm so she hurried down the hall when a weird noise came from behind a door.

"careful!"dr.ewwd warned tumbler.

"it not the 1st time i been here you nut job."he yelled at him.

"still mad aren't we!" dr.ewwd shakes his head back and fourth.

"mad my a!" tumbler breaks yet another dumbell.

"brother watch you mouth!"angel floats in.

"thank god you here ." dr.ewwd smiles at her.

Of all the departments in the black order the science department loved having angel around because of the work she helps them with. dr.ewwd lets her sit on his stool still worried her broken leg wasn't heal fully. See thanks to the large amount of innocence with her she has the ability to float in mid-air. That was something the science department was very interested since she didn't need her wings opened for that. She hands tumbler the folder that was given to her by Bookman that put a smile on his face.

They had set a date month ahead of time to visit their parents grave sites like they do every year around this time. it was trying to get komui to get them the time off to do this year to thanks to the earl's new movements. Tumbler puts his brace ans sling on leaving his psychical theory early as angel took the paper work in hand.

"i can't wait to see mother and father again."she smiled.

"angel father is the reason who you have those blood tipped wings and cursed eye."tumbler looks to them.

"so allen likes them ."she floats out in front of him.

"yeah allen."he growled remembering he and her were item now.

they made it to the lift that was cleared off now for them to head to the living area of the black order to get ready and pack. For angel visiting her parents resting place with her brother some how helped her heart. After the event with her wings and cursed eye she vowed for it to never happen to anyone again. After meeting allen and learning of his story she wanted to cry for ever taking his pain with her away.


	15. tumbler's girl

"tumbler I'm so excited."he clapped her hand happily.

"calm down by-ling will be here soon."her brother was reading a book.

"please coming from her boyfriend."angel watched tumbler blushed.

"she's a bright girl with great fighting skills." he tried sounding serous.

"coming from someone who loved his sister more then me."cold sounding voice pieced his ears.

"BY-LING!"angel glomps her.

the 19 year old chestnut hair and green eyes female wearing a black order uniform was knocked over by angel. Bookman stood near their after exiting the boat they had traveled in from their last mission together. By-ling was a special type of exorcist that used her innocence in medical field against akumas using the shells of hurt humans. She was sent to a hospital that had it coma's patiences gone

missing in the 1st weeks they were taken in. only to found out the blind nurse was one killing the coma patiences to get stronger. So she with bookman by her side to record how this akuma was making clean killings.

See the dust of the bodies would never be found or the remends of the blood bullet was that they were cleaned up after ward. They person doing the cleaning was a member of the clan of Noah who got away leaving the akuma to be destroyed. They know it was boy with golden charm bracelet thanks to the broken charm they found. So they bagged it and tagged it and brought the charm back with them to the black order for it to looked over. Tumbler was very happy to see by-ling back form her trip wanting to make it up to her for what he did last time they were together.

What i haven't told you yet was by-ling was tumbler's girlfriend and has been girlfriend from the 1s day the met. They were both strong fighters with wills of iron who never bend to anyone always finding hope in the smallest things. Even when he was older then her that both agreed to never touch each other until they were to marry. Since that vow was made he has been saving the money he earns for that dya if she ever said yes.

"angel you seem well?"bookman watches her float there in mid-air.

"my leg is still giving me problems."she points to her brace foot.

"this way."he walks to the stairs.

"bye guys." she followed behind him.

"be careful with her." by-ling yelled to him.

"she can take of her self."tumbler wraps his arms around her.

"you missed me didn't you?"she felt his loneliness.

"i kept my hands clean."he purred in her ear.

"good boy."she lets him neck her before backing away form him.

he chased her up the steps of the black orders underground water way to the 1st floor of where the lift was waiting for them. He was carrying her bags for her since she brought two of them with her. She needed to stop by the science department to give them the charm she and bookman found to find komui a sleep on his desk. They drew straws on who was going to to wake him meaning tumbler got the short end. Sp he took a deep breath while heading beside head officer komui's desk yelling your sister is getting married. Tumbler and by-ling stood away from him when he woke up with the freaky drill in hand.

"we found this at the scene."she lays the baggy with the charm down.

"hmmmmmm...?!"komui took a look at it.

"just as you guessed." she turned away from him.

"... like your finder reported in before he died."he puts down the drill.

"see you around."she walk passed tumbler.

Tumbler walked after her as she took one of her own bags into her hands kissing him on the cheek. That didn't stop him from waving bye to the shocked komui chasing after her taking hold of her other bag.

When they were on the lift...

"i heard angel has a guy ."she teases him.

"yeah the noob allen walker."tumbler wasn't so happy when he said his name.

"hmmm...the parasite type."she remembered hearing about him.

"yeah one of crosses kids."tumbler leans on the railing.

"true about his eye?"she knew tumbler must have seen it in action.

"just like angel's."he hated saying that.

"lucky the black order."she watches the floors pass them.

they were always like with each other when talking about the 2nd women in his life that he loved more the her. Angel was the only thing he had linking to flesh and blood family he lost years ago to the earl. Something by-ling didn't like was the way he treated her when it came to worrying about her in the 1st place. Before she left for this mission they had gotten in to a 1st fight ever over angel and him being over protective of her. She marched out of the room with her bags in hand leaving him standing there looking out the window.

Now they were wondering if they really were meant to be standing on the at lift thinking of the pain and joy they been though. He wanted to do something more for her right knowing angel was in good hand at the moment. When the lift was nearing exorcist's chambers that what he said made her stop in her tracks.

"marry me?" he took hold of her hand.

"tumbler...?"she had his fingers pressed against her lips.

"i wanted to ask that night only to find you gone for another mission."he hands her the ring box.

"...yes...!"she took him her arms!

"that's my girl."he lifts her in to the air.

When the lift stopped at the exorcist's chambers allen stood there watching tumbler make out with really hot girl. She was wearing a female exorcist uniform like angel and lena wore when they went on there missions. All she had with her was two bags that weren't that big beside her feet as tumbler's grip tighten her her. Then tumbler's eyes caught Allen's when he tried stepping on to the lift quietly.

"hey tumbler."allen waved.

"shouldn't you be saving someone?"he groaned.

"...just looking for angel..."he gulped.

"no wonder she likes you."the women looked allen over.

"alright."allen felt violated.

"this is my girlfriend by-ling and this allen ."tumbler introduction them .

"pleasure to meet you."by-ling winks at him.

"yeah glad to meet you."allen wanted to hurry yo get to angel.

"bye."tumbler walked pass him.

"yeah see you later."she winks at him more.

allen stood there on the lift as it went to where he wanted feeling very violated by the way tumbler's girl was looking him over. But tumbler knew the whole time she was just playing with hi like she always did with the new exorcists.


	16. rapist caught

Angel sat in her usually spot on the dining hall of the black order staring at her food with sad thoughts in her head. Her wings had healed up and were sticking out in plain site as she was joined by by-ling.

"i heard sorry ."she kissed her forehead.

"i just don't like it when innocents are used."she looked to her.

"nothing wrong with cutting back. "by-ling starts eating.

angel looked away remembering the meeting she had with komui that following morning before the bandages for her wings were removed. She was the only exorcist they black order had with the most powerest innocence around. They didn't want to loose from lost or some kind of near dead wound form a akuma. So she was told to stop putting her self on the line like allen before she dies a very young age taking her innocence with her. Since then she has been in a depressed like state never returning to allen's room since he was still sleeping.

Only the exorcists that were up during the night on grave shift watching for the rapist who i repeat have never been caught yet. They soon found out from a leak with in the science department during a break time. That spread like wild fire until it got to by-ling who was known for killing things like gossip about others with in the black order. As soon she heard she went to source of it and got what she needed after the person 'vowed ' to never tell another living soul.

"allen know yet?"she watched angel.

"no!"she shoves her head away.

"you need to tell him."she hated seeing her like this.

Before angel could speak a shout at the entrance of the dinning hall with her name following it made all turned their head. There allen stood put together well like nothing was bothering him pulling his gloves on breathing deeply.

"over here!"by-ling waved to him.

"what are you doing ?"angel flipped.

"getting you alone time with your man."by-ling leaves her alone.

Allen who spotted the waving arm of by-ling runs over to them instead ordering only wanting to know what the rumor of angel was about. Then her wings spread open as the men she had given her heart to neared . tancampi lands on her head as she feds him some of her food still not wanting to talk to any oen at the moment.

"you alright?"he saw she never touched her food.

"only told to stop trying to kill my self in the line of battle."she smiled weakly.

She moved over making space for him to sit near her as the others watched them form afar wanting to know what was going on. Angel didn't feel like being near allen after the talk she had with komui over usually matters. So allen with out even warning angel wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her torso near his. She could only wrapped her arms around his head that was placed near her chest as tears came rushing down his face. No body could see this take place since her wing enlarged them selves and covered them completely.

Allen would always worry about angel like this since she was known for nearly killing her self on missions, and the rapist hadn't been caught yet. His victims and attacks were getting more random each month. The last one was found in komui's office beaten to death and half her own clothes missing with terrible mental scarring. After the report went to to exorcists and other female members that hadn't been attack yet. Tancampi was right behind allen flying aas fast as it wings could move wanting to stay with allen at all times.

"allen?!"she watched his tears dry up.

"i got worried."he drew her closer.

"sorry for not telling you."she combed her fingers through his white hair.

"next wake me i would have wanted to come with you."he was in seeing level of her eyes.

So they ended up having their lips touch softly and slowly as her wings dropped for all to see when angel folded her arms making for allen to hold her better. You could hear the sound of clapping coming from common room. After that allen ordered as angel was forced by her brother to showed up before anything got serous to eat. She eat happily with allen by her side before placing her self on allen's lap knowing that would piss her brother off. Tancampi landed on tumbler's shoulder tired out from the long flight it had not resting once.

Her head would rest on his chest as he eats his meal that was brought to him by angel when she had put up her trey. When he was done tumbler would take his dishes while his arms surrounded her and held her close as she snuggled into his chest. She had her head resting upon him lost within her own thoughts. tancampi now rests upon hr head wondering off to as stemless sleep as wing blood tipper wings surrounds them.

Three hours later...

angel was in asleep in allen's room on top of covers not wanting mess up his bed after he made it after leaving to search or her. She had grown tired form the sleepless nights she spent on mission after mission. Her an few other exorcists were left behind as the protection of the generals had became a number one job for the stronger exorcists. Her and tumbler had only few connections to the generals that weren't that important other then cross being their favorite.

Their grandmother that dead years back and was the only female that out smarted the males in the science department. She brought tumbler in to the back order after being found out by her co-workers. Angel joined after being tested for innocence the made her meter go off the charts and didn't want others to go through with what she had seen.

Allen was on watch portal near the three level training grounds since some females of the black order were there. Outside a down pour had started and wasn't letting up any time soon for anyone as allen was placed on patrol. He wanted to be with angel as she napped the day away in the safety of his room ,but thats what he thinks.

Near his room...

"you should know i saved you."a voice came outside the door.

A hand is set on the knob of allen's door with key sliding in the lock as the person smiles at the images that float in their head.

"soon you'll be apart me like the others."he turned the key with in the lock .

Angel laid soundly in allen's bed now hugging the very pillow he would sleep on at night with her in his arms. The smiled happily upon her casting his shadows forgetting to close the door behind him as he dropped the key to the lock on the floor. to him she looked like sleeping beauty in the castle covered i vines awaiting her prince's kiss. So he removed his clothing while standing beside bed placing duct tape over her lips. During that she would just lap there not moving away form him she she dreamed of only allen and her together.

"your going to be mine like the many others."he crawls near her.

But then he was caught by guard on partol and taken down before he could pinned angel under him and take her. She awoke the sounds of shouting of a fight that brought out between the rapist and the person who caught him. She chained the rapist helping out the person who got back up after yelling out the door them. Something that made angel close her eyes and stay that way was the guy was nude through out the whole thing. She had ripped the tape he had placed on her mouth off in one pull not screaming out in pain.

Three hours later...

after the arrest and investigation thing settled down for eveyone.

"i am fine guys."angel was trying to re-sure her brother and allen.

"how can be fine when my sister ALMOST GOT RAPED?"tumbler was pissed.

"i said i handle it ."she faced allen.

He hadn't said single word after hearing what happen about angel in his room he rushed to their dropping what he was doing. Tumbler was already there in the command room done 'talking' to komui and the rest of science team. He made his way to angel who was done being question and checked over since she was in her black order uniform. Her other clothes she was wearing she had to hand over to the law enforcement hint the reason why she is in her uniform. tancampi was flyign aroudn the area takign look at everything in site.

"your going to stay in my room from now on ."tumbler got serous.

"i can handle my self."she snapped at him.

before tumbler could even take his sister's little hand with in his wanting to pull her to the lift and take her to the safety of his room. He turned to find allen holding her in a tight embrace with his arms wrapped around her waist. He wasn't letting go anytime soon .he saw a pain and sorrow in his eyes he had see before .angel couldn't open her wing to fly away since allen was holding her from the back side with his head resting on her back. Tancampi lands on her shoulder curlign his tail around her neck for warmth while folding up his wings.

Angel then felt safe in allen's arms right then as tumbler lets go of her hand knowing allen wasn't letting go of her. He wasn't letting one tears row down his face as he buried it in between her wings over the black cross. Angel could feel his arm tighten around her waist area when she tried to open her wings to get away. She knew he cared for her and wanted her to be safe no matter what form danger came in so eh decide to stay like this. Tancampi on other hand sticks it tounge out at the rapist who was escorted out with cops in cuffs.

"please don't leave ."he begged.

Tumbler lets go of angel saying that allen could spend the night with her but no funny business that he agreed to sadly. He never looked back the pair knowing that allen would take good care of his baby sister as someone grabbed him by the arm.

"she'll be fine."the women drew his body closer to hers.

"by-ling any thing like that happen to you i would shoot the guy through the head ."he pressed her against a wall.

"hmmmmmm...good choose of words."she grinds her body against his.

Then a wicked smile went across her lips a tumbler clamped down on his teeth as he tried not to give his 'feeling'.

"hardening aren't we?"she whispered into his ear.

"...find out for your self ..."he whispered back panting.

"you know i am waiting until say 'i do' love!"she gave a lip lock.

"...hmmmmmm..."he tounge wrestled with her.

What ended up happen was she got out of the pinned tumbler had her placed in just walked toward lift leaving his certain 'body part' stiff. He turned to her fixing his self saying he needed to take long very cold shower tonight. When they got upon the lift she took one side while he took the other near the controls as they head to exorcists wing. They shared a room with split beds that by-ling barely sleeps in since she is always out. Tumbler had learn to sleep alone a lot with her curled up in his arms like the old times he missed allot.

Back with allen angel...

"i almost lost you."he faced her.

"sorry ."she was sadden.

"next time agree for me to stay in the room."he smiles .

She lets his lips touch hers slowly as he strong arms wrapped around her slender waist pulling her in to the embrace she knew will. Her lips were like silky against his as he leaned his head t head to gain better access. She folds her arms once more for him to hold her with in his own wanting nothing else but to make her feel safe with him. After the long kiss they shared for over a hour or two he took her hand ans they walked to the lift .

3 hour later...

allen came from his private shower drying off quickly wanting to hurry and join his sleeping angel in bed. Angel laid on the bed playing with tancampi who flys around her head and wings spinning his tail in the air for fun. She looked the other way when allen entered the room wearing his towel still reaching for pants that rested on the chair near by. Her wings covered her view of when he dropped his towel from his waist line. You should have seen when she turned the brightest shade of red during the whole time he was getting dressed.

After ward he clapped off his light when sitting upon the bed lifting the covers when angel from no where started to cry. She sit under the covers also saying she was so dumb just laying there before some jerk was about to force her to submit to sexual intercourse against her will with out any way of fight back since the guy tape her mouth shut. Allen quickly brought her into his arms saying it wasn't her fault slowly calming her down.

"it well never happen again." allen lays her on top of him.

"...promise..."she looked to him.

"promise."he kissed her .

he then drifted off to sleep with his angel in his arms .


	17. good cry

**Soon all angel will be back in the line of action .**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He tighten his grip around her slim waist line after trancing up and down her silkily skin that glowed in the moonlight. She snuggle closer into his strong and well built chest pressing her breasts more closer into him. His wrapped his legs with her as the sheets now covered both of them from the room chilled air that entered through the window. Her head rests up his head as he heard her heart pound away since it had song him to sleep. The warmth of his body was just want she needed for this cold night as they laid peacefully in his bed.

"hmmmmmm..."she awakes looking upon her sleeping lover.

She pushes his sweat soaked white hair from the very face she learned to love so much kisses his forehead. Looks around her self and the man she is with to see she was in a tight embrace she knew will since she was held that way millions of times before. She then took a look at the out the window and saw the most wonderful full moon she ever seen. She wanted to check it out on her own outside some where as a smiled formed on his lips.

"this better work and sorry Allen."a plan formed in her head.

She grabbed a loose pillow from her side of the bed slowly and sliding her way out of the boy's arms replacing her self with the pillow. She sits on the bed now watching the man hug the pillow like stuffed animal. She then opened her wings wide surrounding both of them as red feathers danced i the air around them. She then remember back to when she was almost raped by the hands of the man who was arrested weeks ago. She felt tears coming down her cheeks as she thought she could have ended up like the others as someone awoke.

"angel you alright?"sleepy Allen wakes .

"nooooooo!"she howled at him.

"you were never raped!"he dropped the pillow and took her in his arms.

He knew what was bothering from the way her from just looking in to her eyes as her wings grew dark crimson. Her wings folded around them as he held her in his arms knowing she was still thinking about almost being raped. Was given a week to get over and her recovery time was getting thinner and thinner since she only had two days left. His embrace grew more passionate laying her down with him wiping each tear away. His strong arms stay around her as she tried her best to stop her self from crying her head off.

She then realized that Allen had never left her side through out the whole week they were together even when lavi tried to help. Let me tell you cracking jokes about being caught in bed with another man in boyfriend's bed room didn't help. Then got Allen and tumbler both pissed to where he became their new human target. That reminded her that no matter what problem she was in she had them to fall back on for support.

"you are one of the strongest people i know here."angel sounded like she was cheering up.

"only because i fight for those who can't."he yawned.

"you know i wasn't even raped ."she stared at him.

"yeah you weren't." he agreed trying to stay awake.

Before they could drift off to sleep Allen wrapped choker around her neck saying this was his St.Patrick's day gift to her. She only in return faces him before he could wrap his own arms her wanting draw her hold her while they sleep. In her arms they wasn't there before was white box that he opened to find a pure white blanket. So he spreads the blanket out on the bed drawing angel under it with him as she told him she crafted it with her own to hands. He whispered in her ear while letting her take hand of his 'arm' as he trance her curse eye 'i will always love and protect you my angel'.

Morning came...

"ANGEL !"Allen walked in on her taking bubble bath.

"ALLEN WAIT!"she sent out one her chains from her wings.

After waking in the arms of the man she loved dearly she should only kiss him and thank him for the 5th time for her gift. Leaving him in bed to take a long relaxing bubble bath before waking him to him watch work out something she enjoyed watching him do. 5 minutes in to her relaxing bubble bath Allen walks in wearing nothing but the very pants he slept in. One thing Allen notice she was still wearing the choker he gave her last night when turning to face her. he looked down to see a blood color chain wrapped around his wrist of his normal arm.

So he stayed he ended up not leaving her side even after removing his clothing and stepping in to a hot shower. Angel when done with her bath reminds Allen he was kept warm by her body heat and the blanket she had given him. She found out when he climbed out of bed the cold air hit him so hard that he couldn't even feel his feet. Hearing the sounds of a girl singing coming from his private bathroom heads in there to find her. She picked his clothes about to head to the door before Allen called to her saying to wait so they could together.

She slip into one of his shirts from the for clothes hamper she placed in bathroom to make it easier for her when she did laundry. Bends over in the tub and start picking up the feathers that had fallen from her wings spread all over the drain. It was good thing she kept a huge pickle jar in his bathroom to store her feathers in and sale in the local shops near by for money. The red ones and pure white ones she kept for the cloth she made. When saw her bent over in that tub wearing her lacy underwear and his white dress shirt wet with her breasts on perfect displace.

Its what went up and stayed like that when she kneeling above her jar of feathers with fully wet top placing the feathers inside. So he grabbed the nearest bar of soap turning the shower to cold blast of water rid him self to it. Angel got worried a little about him as she closed up her jar making her way toward the doors of the shower. Before she could open the glass sliding doors Allen had turned the shower off and grabbing the towel.

"Allen you alright in there?"she reaches for the handle

"nothing wrong."he slides the door open for her.

"wow !"she turned red at the site of his muscular chest.

"working out ."he winks at her red face.

"so buff!"she just stood there.

"you jar is almost full."he taps the glass.

"...!"she wasn't listening.

the strong thought running through her right now was 'Allen i should jumped you the 1st time i met you'. Allen waved his hand in front of her face shocked to see her standing there with newly formed tears in her eyes. He jar started slipping from her grip slowly that Allen caught before hitting the ground as angel stood there. He placed the jar back on his spot in the bathroom as he took angel in his arms worried for her once more.

"hey i am right here ."he held her tightly in his arms.

"i know..."the tears went faster .

"then whats wrong?"he had to know.

he picked her up and she took her jar of feathers in her arms as the exited the bathroom to dress going on the daily routine. After dressing for both of them Allen wipes angel's cheeks as she stopped crying for the 2nd time this morning. They were to head to the town nearest to them as she cashes in her feathers before swinging by the dinning hall to pick up another empty jar from jerry. Allen brings a box of Kleenex just in case. He found out the reason why she started crying the 2nd time was because he was so good shirtless.

He turned paper white when hearing from her she wanted to jump him when she first meeting him sending chills up his spine. He shot back at her that she should enter a wet t-shirt contest after the little show she had put on for him. She brushed up against him blowing in his ear knowing he liked what he saw then getting the answer she needed. Instead of flipping out or freezing up he wrapped his arms around her saying anything she does to him feels right.

"down right!"they made it to the lift.

"red button."he leans on her wrapping his gloved 'arm' around her waist.

"the red one."he placed her hand over it.

When pressed he smiled as she faced him cheering happiest opening her wings to the fullest that took on a white glow. Allen was a little confused at the fact the tips were a light red remembering early morning when her whole wings were dark crimson. He blows he off when angel's grip on his 'arm ' tighten as she started talking about wanting to go on another mission with him.

"my week is over Allen."she wanted to yell it to the stars.

"angel i know!"he smiled looking into her eyes.

"i love you ."they both spoke at the same time.

"you two in a soap opera!"lavi's voice came pulling them both back to reality.

"its called displacing affection."bookman corrected him.

"whatever panda!"he walks on to the lift.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"someone was mad.

the day began for Allen and angel like it always did watching their friends fight before heading off to do their jobs.


	18. 3 cubes

"like i care!"angel tighten the chain around the earl's neck.

"now you should be acting like a lady."earl smirked at her.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"SHE YELLED OUT .

He blood coated and colored chain pinned him under to the near by brick wall wrapping tighter around his very neck. Her wings were now the color of maroon wind open shielding her from attacks of an akuma. She was back in action fully healed on mission to pick up 3 cubes of innocences from a young boy. He had found them in his mother wall vault after she died weeks ago finding out they were from his family. The first one was from his aunt ellie who dead when she 90 years old who had a natural power of telepathic ablatives since she was 4 .

then the family gardener who dead at age 78 who had the power to use plants as a weapon against akumas. Last person was his father who dead at the age 99 who's power changing the shape of other living things. When each one dead his mother found a white cube of great power on top there graves. Took them and placed them in her wall vault knowing they may cast some trouble for them in the near future. Some how the black order got wind of this and set two exorcists that had to look like human-like-creatures. The boy was a story writer rumor had it her would only hand over the cubes if people were from story books.

"name one reason i should let you ?"she looked to him.

"for me to make the world a better place." he tried giving her puppy like eyes.

"wrong!"she shouted.

"all the people with pain in there heart to feel better about them selves."he felt the chains tighten.

"incorrect!"she yelled madly.

So they went with good/ evil theme since angel freeman with innocence in the shape of wings looked like a angel from heaven as arystar kroky with innocence in the shape of fangs looked like vampire. They finder Kathy took them to Canada. Allen was against the whole thing from the very start not wanting her to get hurt. Tumbler stayed out of this one no thanks to by-ling who threaten to remove his manhood if her opened his mouth. So it went through with flying colors as allen and kanda were sent off to Africa on a search and distory mission.

One thing angel and arystar weren't counting on was running into the earl him self brought along 4 level 1 akuma, 2 level two akumas,and level 3 that taken out by angel. Arystar lost track of her and the earl in near by warehouse. When she laid eyes on him it took her back to the day she lost her father for the 1st time and her mother for the 2nd time. The blood she wore on the tips of her wings was painful sign to her and the memories that came with it.

"ANGEL !" arystar had found them.

"not now!"she was about to end the earl's life.

"oh...you have a friend."earl looked to arystar.

"uh...its arystar sir." he blinked standing there.

"I'll be done in minute."angel was ready to make the finishing blow.

she floats into the air mid-way was the her wings turn from maroon to eggshell as a white glow climbs up her chains. She says the very chains she used in battle her the sins of father the mistake he made when making the deal with the earl. She would finish him off with them once for all saving this world from him. It was cut short when the remands of the level 3 akuma came from under her and set her flying into arystar. Who caught back side with opened arms as angel stiffen in shock when feeling his 'member ' poke her fro behind. When catching her his hands grabbed her breasts in the process gripping hard so she wouldn't fly out his arms.

Arystar got a very bad nosebleed from the following events as angel sat their on his lap trying to recover from being felt up by him. Kathy found them carrying the cubes with her in a protective bag helping them up. Angel shoved some Kleenex in arystar's nose to stop the bleeding when he came too from the public felt up.

"there!"angel shoved the Kleenex into her pocket.

"thanks." arystar sighed in relief.

"i got the cubes also."Kathy showed them the bag.

"your still alive?"angel was stunned.

"i used my charm."she showed her .

"glad to see your alive Kathy." arystar had wrapped him self in his cloak.

"if your that cold you could held on to me more."angel enclosed her self i her wings.

After saying that arystar got yet another nosebleed and passed out on the ground next to Kathy was ready to leave with them. So Kathy kneels down picking him up as the cold blast of air hits them head on as angel took the bag.

"lets get some where more warm." she gets a good grip on arystar.

"i hope don't run in to anymore akumas."angel held on to the bag tightly.

in the safety of a hotel room...

angel was in the radio phone with the head of the science department after arriving with the cubes in hand.

"oh...skiing down those mountains most be fun."komui sounds happy.

"we haven't had time for that ."angel hated when he did this.

"oh...yes the innocence are they their ?"he got serous.

"yes safe and sound ."she pats the bag where they were.

"leave tonight and they'll be back up on a farrier ."he told her orders.

"see you when we get back."she hangs up.

"you sure we make it to the farrier?" arystar lays on the bed.

"yes we will be able to make it."she hands the phone to Kathy.

"how's your nose? "Kathy hands him more Kleenex.

"bleeding stopped." he checked.

"because you couldn't handle thinking you groped me."angel yelled at him.

This time he never passed out from nose bleed he lays their on his hands thinking of when he felt her up from the waist up. Then it hit him she was with Allen walker someone he looked to as a friend at the black order. So he ended up falling off the bed knocking him self out when his head hit the ground as he landed head first. Making angel and Kathy run to his side worried he had hurt him self from the powerful fall checking for any skull fractures.

3 hours later...

they left the hotel of the north pole they were staying at with the bag of cubes in hand checking in with komui when the were on the farrier. Angel was taking the call as she over looks the upper deck where they were waiting.

"where are the other?" arystar looks around the upper deck.

"give them time ."Kathy hangs the phone up for angel.

"we are to stay here until they show up."she repeats komui's orders.

"for how long?" arystar got worried.

"until the farrier makes it to the port."she took the bag Kathy was holding.

"where a escort to your plane with be waiting." Kathy goes on for her.

"oh..."he stare at them.

It was like that for long time until strong and soft arms wrapped angel's slender waist as sliver-gray eyes watch her blush. Followed by the sound of someone groaning as they sheathe there sword at the way the bag was placed on the ground.

"angel can you be more responsible with those cubes."a grumpy voice over came them.

"don't talk to her like that ."another got mad.

"please let not fight now!" arystar got in between the the three of them.

"sir Allen and kanda welcome."kathy tried to sound calm.

Angel tighten her grip on the bag while pushing Allen away from her knowing they were their back up tile that got to the black order. She wanted so badly hold him close hug him since she had to leave early for her mission. Something ha hated was her always leaving his side to do things like that when they just got to sleep.

"kanda the innocences is fine." she looked at him right in the eye.

"...fine have it your way..."he turns away.

All the others hit the ground not believing that he gave up that easily to th girl with wings instead of taking the innocence him self. So angel snuggle up to her Allen finding out their mission ended earlier then planned for them.


	19. yu's tells all

"i introduce kiki the multi-tasking robot. "komui showed his newest creation.

"you sure it wouldn't do crazy like the last one you made."tumbler walked in .

that when komui remembered of his last recreation komlin II went nuts after drinking coffee wanting to 'improve' the exorcists. Tumbler and angel were out on a two week mission together finding out about that from reever week later. After that tumbler had avoided the whole science department until the place was repaired.

"this one is water proof!" komui glowed with happiness.

"will i am here to drop this off." he laid two folds of paper work down.

"we love you tumbler."the whole science department gives him a group hug.

"let me go."tumlber was ready to throw some knifes.

he was dropping off his own paperwork that the science department would fill out by taking hours to do so .so using his girlfriend's medical knowledge to fill out the medical forms and his photo memory to fill out the accident reports. He even hand them his receipts from missions along with all the other paperwork needed. This was why the science department loved him so much as he tossed a huge can of komui's favorite coffee to him.

So kiki the newest multi-tasking robot got to work clearing half the pile of paperwork that was stacking up. After tumbler was free from the sleeping scientists who started hugging komui their new found god. He made his way to lift knowing angel was back from her mission to pick up 3 cubes of innocences from a young boy. She was working with arystar kroky after getting out of training for 3 straight weeks. He was placed with by-ling and bookman for the 3 week training as they went to yet nothing hospital with level 3 akuma action. He learned fast their after returning to go on a mission the black order's angel form heaven.

"going some where with out me."by-ling leaps into tumbler's arms.

"her to torment me again." he pressed the yellow button.

"you know the higher ups cleared the whole wedding thing."the wrapped her arms around his neck.

"its not going to work this time."he was blocking her out.

"its feb 14 love."she whispered softly into his ear.

"i know that ." he still didn't look at her.

"you hear your sister needed back up on coming back because of what she has."she grinds against him.

"yeah i heard she's bringing in 3 cubes of innocence ."he channels his focus.

By-ling since she and tumbler have been in engaged for about a month now have been tormenting him sexually. He learned to block her out through visual focus and mind bending meditation alone in his own room. He was focusing on his sister right now she was cleared for missions by the black order's working psychologist . Her wings even healed more faster then before that caught the interest of the local black order scientists. He found that out after threatening to stop doing his own paperwork for the science department that made the others go mad.

After getting what he wanted form them and from komui who favored him so since they both had little sisters. After hearing what he needed to know about he turned away and stay in trance waiting for angel to return. He had bumped in lavi earlier that day only to get made fun of as he ended up getting pinned to ceiling, but bumping into by-ling the one women he would die for her .

"tumbler?"by-ling whined in his ear.

"getting tired of hitting my pressure points." he turned his attention to her.

"are you alright?"she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"just thinking of my sister ."he kissed her in return.

In a private room on a train ...

angel, arystar, allen, and kanda rests on a train after taking down three level three akuma's who really wanted to get the innocence angel carried. Angel kept her hands on that bag that held the innocence teaching those akumas what power is really about. She sat never the window of a sleeping room after waking from her slumber. She fell sleep flying when the others were train hopping behind kathy who was looking for train for them.

"at least your safe."she looked to the bag.

she knew if she ever lost that bag the new accommodators of the three cubes of innocence will never meet. She gets out of that bed pulling the jacket of her uniform on, fixed her hair, slides on her black boots, and placed the bag's strap over her shoulder. Before she could head out the door when opening it kanda stood there. He stood there staring at her like a deer caught in the head lights of 18 wheeler about to end its life for good.

"yu get out of my way !"she was ready defend her self.

"its not that."he backed her into the room.

"wow you didn't attack me this time!"she knew he hated being called by his 1st name.

He never said a words while removing the belt and sword with his sheathe after closing the door behind him not locking it. Angel's wings opened then turning from pure white to blood red as kanda looked her seaform green eyes. Something angel never knew about kanda he had a huge crush on her form day they 1st met. It didn't start bothering him about her flirting with other guys who were finders and exorcists until she met allen. He wanted to tell angel so badly that he has feeling for her could never tell her since he got scared. This is guy who would shop your head off for saying his 1st name in front of him & take down akuma with out any mercy.

When is came to angel freeman a 15 year old blond hair and green eyes around 168cm with peach colored skin. Classified as a parasite type exorcist with a large amount innocence located on her back side in the shape of wings. With over protective brother tumbler freeman who could easily bring kanda down in two attacks. Couldn't face her and say three words that allen told angel every time he was around her making his blood boil over.

"yu whats going on?"she sat on the bed.

"angel of all the exorcists i worked with your the only one that i truly feel comfortable with."he stared into her eyes once more.

"i know tool type exorcists are easier to get along with then some parasite types."she smiled.

"...meaning i had feelings for you since the day we meant i vowed to never act negative toward you ."he just came out and said it.

"yu your great guy,but sorry i love & adore allen."she lets her wings surround them.

"i tried !"he sat near on the bed with her.

"you will find mrs.right."she hugged him.

"don't tell anyone this happen between us." he looked at her smile.

Her wings still wrapped around them turned back to pure white keeping them warm in that cold room. He was granted permission to pet each of her wings as her feathers started glowing in tune with his blade. After a while of sitting together angel left the sleeping kanda who was fading in lala land pretty fast. He most of worn him self out trying to summon up the bravery to tell the one women he had feelings for rejects him in kind way.

"at least he didn't try cutting me down to size."giggles angel.

"what happen kanda hurt you?"allen's voice stop her.

"nope still in one piece!" she opens her wings showing them off.

He was acting this way after worrying endlessly about her when she left for her mission with arystar kroky. He had almost lost her when mission she went on from ling to look for a lost exorcists team that turned up missing weeks ago. They found out that a and of level 3 akumas were knocking them around until they dead at least. Angel was the first one taken out when she was trying to get last exorcist out of the akumas made shift prison. Ling took out as many as he could with only a broken arm and 6 broken ribs with some internal bleeding on his left side.

He rushed to her side and never left it once even taking her to his room to after komui discharged her. When she woke then was in his arms in his room in his bed with the lights out he held on to her and vowed to never let her get hurt again. He still remembered how she cried after telling him the bracelet he given her was distoried the following morning. That was replaced with sewing kit for her to make more repairs to his uniform.

"allen you worry to much you beautiful hair will fall out."she ran her fingers through it.

"you get hurt again i may never see your lovely wings."she shoots back.  
"by the way yu has feelings for me,& i handle it." she whispered in to his ear.

"WHAT?"he yelled into her ear.

She held on his knowing the one person who didn't like to his very core had feelings for his girlfriend. Angel wasn't letting out allen after seeing how pissed he was right now form hearing kanda had a thing for her. Of all the people allen couldn't stand it had to be kanda that was interested in her. their they stood in the hallways of 1st class cart of train with rage and worry in the air around them.

"allen nothing happen?"angel tears poured down her face.

"i know...!"his hands had formed fists.

"then believe me when i said ' i handle it'."she buries her face into the nook of neck .

"i do believe you."his angry was melting away.

"they why are you acting like this?"she looked at him with stained face.

"i won't loose you to some jerk with sword complex! "he now holds her.

Both their chests raise and fall to the heavy breathing with beating hearts hammering away to each in take of air. The air was now filled with thickness of lingering hope and despair surrounds them. Allen hands were inches away from grabbing her perfectly shaped rear as her legs land between his own. Pressed against the now muscular chest were her hands folded well as her clothed breasts were squeezed against his chest.

"i love you !"he said before placing his lips on her gently .

The did last long either one of them as arystar stood there wrapped in his black order uniform like cape.

"beautiful!"he began to clap.

"how long have you been there?"allen was turning red.

"to hear that you and miss.freeman love each other to death."he wanted to cry.

"you will find mrs.right some day arystar."angel had snuggled closer to allen.

Arystar wipes his tears away with his sleeve saying he came to check on them since they never returned to the private cabin. Angel answered for allen while handing his the bag to be careful with it. So he walked off with it wrapped it with in his exorcist uniform like cape leaving them be.

When they arrived at the black order...

"here you go !"she hands komui the bag.

"i hope everything went smoothly for all 4 for you?"he hands the bag over to Kathy.

"great!" kanda and allen had their 'staring contest'.

"not again!"angel moaned.

"come on !" arystar hated when they did this.

"we have work to do !"kathy drags the poor komui off.

After the hot embrace that lead to heavy make out session for angel and allen on the train where allen got to fully grabbed and hold to angel's rear. Boy did he smile during their lip lock grow, and lasted for 2 to three hours. He took her in his arms wanting to carry her back to the private cabin only to bump into the sleepy headed kanda. Upon seeing him he had to talk to him about the whole he having feelings for his girlfriend. So she was placed on her feet being told to go the private cabin where the finder and arystar were waiting for them.

She did what he ask knowing he wasn't mad as she floats down the hallway watching allen make his way near kanda. the last thing she saw was allen trying to be nice to kanda for her sake not wanting to blow a fuse. Hours later when they arrived at the station they found allen and kanda at a stand off no backing down. Angel broke it up saying she rather have pet cobra with bitting problem then lost two people she looked to as friends. Everyone some how reacted to saying that statement as she left them all taking the bag of innocence with her.

"hour in a half now!"angel check ed the time.

"want to get something to eat?" arystar faced her.

"yeah!"she turns away.

"wait for me."he followed her.


	20. sick day

"LING!"angel tackles a guy to the ground.

A boy dressed in black with jet black hair and eyes with casted arm that was broken in two lands on the ground with angel in his lap. He was discharged from the med-wing of the black order few minutes ago when returning from a mission. Upon entering the dinning hall he was surprised when a flying angel came his way out of no where.

"glad to see you angel!" he looked at her .

"i heard everything and glad your alright!"she snuggles closer to him.

"so Erika the finder asseted to us survived."he spotted her few feet away .

"yeah she got away with broken arm."angel placed her legs between his.

Angel was not being straddle by ling now leaning against his will built chest with him leaning back on his good hand for support. He had a big smile on his face at the way angel was blabbing on and on about what Erika had told them. People passed them knowing angel would always tackle people she knew will on the ground . Then she would sit in the sexual poison with them with her wings stanched out behind her colored pink. So they sat there in the middle of the dinning hall like that now laughing when ling finishing her a really funny joke.

"hey don't you have a boy friend?"one finder yelled at angel .

"yeah but Allen has the head cold so i came here to get chicken soup for him."angel remembering why she was here.

during a mission in the the cold south pole tracking down a so called yeta that was eating people alive. It turned out to be level two akuma with memory problem that got the hots for angel's wings getting distoryed by Allen. Who in return lands in freezing water catching the head cold very badly placing him on sick leave till he got better. So angel been taking care him in between her missions and training sessions with her brother.

"then stop messing around and go do what you best ."he laughed .

"i am not messing around."angel lowed her wings.

"angel hey."ling sensed she was hurt.

"his right."she looked down at him.

She was never told by a finder of all people she got along with so will told her was slut. She had come to jerry's order window wanting chicken noodle soup for Allen only to be told she have to wait a few minutes. She saw ling coming in one piece with only a casted arm her over took her so much .right now she was feeling really bad for even sitting like this with her old friend like she two timing her boyfriend. Ling didn't like the way angel was yelled at just then. Ling then gets to he feet with help from the ground Erika as lena and mirranda lotto helped angel to her feet .

"women their all alike when there is hurt that go jump another one."that finder was mouthing off.

"frank you better look behind you." jane pointed.

"what?"he came face with tumbler, ling ,and kanda.

"no body tells my sister she's slut."tumbler was annoyed.

"she all over you ling."frank drinks his coffee.

"she does that to every guy as a hello ."ling wasn't smiling.

"will, kanda maybe she 'jumped ' you next time she sees you ."frank was going to regret saying that to him.

because angel was cheered up by her friends he hands her the soup she came for before shoving her out the dinning hall. They didn't want her to to see the finder get his rear handed to him by the men in her life who weren't smiling. So she spends opens her wings wanting to get their fasting the usually by flying her way to allen's room instead of taking the lift like she always did .she was being to worry if he doing alright in his room with out her. so she just sighed and lifted her self off the ground took flight something she doesn't done in long time.

In his room...

Allen laid in bed with cold rag on his forehead placed there by angel blowing his nose for the 100th time that morning. He hated being put on sick leave because he caught a simple head cold leaving him very weak at the moment. I laid there staring at the ceiling board out of his head drowsy from the cough medicine angel made him take. This all reminded him of when he got sick with mana with still around always be placed in bed. He loved the story's he was told that he shared with angel in there private time together when holding her in his arms.

Right now he wanted angel with him since his fever had turned up a few digits or two after angel left Allen alone. So he removed the wet rag from his for head setting up right looking toward the door way knowing angel would come through any minute now. He sneezed in to Kleenex putting hard while pushing his covered back.

"Allen i am back!" angel came through the door.

"...angel ..."Allen weakly spoke .

"no getting out of bed!"she floats over toward him.

"...wanted to be with you..."he laid back .

"you need your rest until you eat what i both you."she kissed his forehead.

so she rolled up her sleeves after refilling a clay bowl she borrow from the kitchen filled with cold water. Placed a new wet rag on his head as he looked pale and started breathing very hard as she ran another cold rag on his chest. He was shirtless laying in bed with covers up to waist line as angel tried lowing his fever damping him with cold rag. She looked at each will rounded muscle on his chest she had familiar with over the months they been together. She bite her lower lip remembering how Allen would do his daily work outs.

Now he laid here in front of her dieingnot really in a weaken state of mind trying to get better everyday. She was doing her best to care for him as best she could while keeping a steady eye on his anti-akuma weapon. The blood covered arm was looking ghostly like as she reached over and trance the flesh to where the 'arm' and shoulder connect. Allen could barely notice her touch thing the think haze of his fever and cough medicine. He missed the way she would take hold of his arm and want him to hold her with it for hours on end.

"get some sleep."dragged the wet rag in circles in on his chest.

"...so tired..."he laid there watching her .

"the sleep you need it."she replaced the rag on his forehead.

He did what she ask looking a little better then before as angel wings stretched out behind her glowing pure white. She sat on the chair on the side of bed watching him as it got closer to lunch time when a few visitors stopped by.

knock knock

angel moved the chair back to the desk before answering to find half the black order behind the door with gifts for Allen. So they had 10 minutes to visit with him leaving their gifts near the window and desk area. Angel had left the room to train outside for the reminder of the time since the lien only seemed bigger to her. Sitting there in a tree by her self with wings stretched out for the world to see looking toward the clouds pass. She lost track of time for those few moments she sat in the tree by her self wishing Allen was better.

"...cough...angel!"some one with weak voice called to her below the tree.

"ye-...allen what are you doing out of bed!"she looked away from the clouds.

"...cough...after everyone ...cough...came you never ...cough...showed" he leaned on the tree .

"because i was giving you time to rest ."she leaps down from the tree.

Allen was coughing pretty badly while dressed correctly for someone with flushed face and blurred vision. Before he could fall to his knees angel caught in her arms in fall swoop catching him her slender arms before he hits the ground. Some how i his state he mange to wrap his arms around angel with a weak smile saying how beautiful she was. It tore at angel's heart to see the man she loved like this getting him to his feet . That was easy part getting him back to his room was the hard part since nobody was around during the lunch break to help her.

When she got him on the lift hearing how he pulled him self out the bed after the last visitor left wanting to see her. He was surprise him self he could even buttoning up his own shirt let alone making all that way to her in the tree. So she sighed when the made it off the lift on to the floor where they made they're way to his room. When inside she sat on the bed undressing him her self after closing the door placing 'no visitors' on the knob.

"come on lets you undressed."she had started on his shirt.

"how...cough...about ...cough...lunch?"he asked.

"you have your soup ." she removed his vest and tie.

"...cough...what ...cough...about ...cough...you?"he felt her fingers run on his chest.

"since you feeling better removed your shirt and boots."she turned to desk.

" ...cough...you not ...cough...hungry and ...cough...come. "he was worried now.

"here!"she had gotten the soup ready.

"...cough...you need to ...cough...eat ."he sat there with half unbutton shirt .

By When she turned to make sure he was undressing she almost fell apart seeing his perfectly built chest. Allen as usually was clueless as ever on why angel would stay in one place and just stare at him like a piece of meat. She was hating her self for falling for the one thing that always got her hot for him in more ways then one. So she got to thinking of what to do to get out of that room before she went weak in the knees.

Thinking fast this is was ended up happen:

"here you go allen."she pushed the chair out for him.

"...cough...angel...cough..."was the only thing angel could say.

"i'll be back i have to do laundry."she pcks up the hamper.

"...cough...wait...cough..."he ran after he retreating form.

Before she knew it to strong arms encircled the upper part of her chest tightening their grip as she was pulled into a familiar embrace. Allen rests his chin upon on her shoulder leaning his head forward not wanting to let her go. She folds her arms on top her chest wrapping her fingers with his as she is pressed on to his chest.

"...cough...stay!"he coughed out.

"alright!"she turned to him .

"...cough...you can ...cough...do laundry ...cough...after i...cough... eat."he smiled at her.

"your wearing a mask ."she sighed.

It wasn't Allen being all protective like usually man are he wanted to spend some alone time with angel instead of being around others. She leans close to his to his ear as he buttoned and fixed his shirt while coughing into a Kleenex.

"happy birthday!"she whsipered into his ear.

"...cough...thanks...cough..."he smile


	21. better day

**Message or review me your answer! **

**So do you thinking Allen walker wears briefs, boxers, or tiey whiteys?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT THE F ALLEN ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"tumbler's voice boomed through the blackorder.

In Allen's room where angel would always spend night then get picked up by her brother for missions they had together. He had found them half nude with angel wearing a towel and allen in nothing but his pants. They were both covered in some kind of moisture on their bodies as a harden lump in allen's pants formed. Angel's legs were being held in place by allen's as her hands laid at her sides. One thing that wasn't helping allen at that moment was his pants were partly opened when you could see the lump.

three hours later...

they sat in the lounge area now fully dressed with allen on one end of the a conch and angel on the other end. Allen looked like he saw a ghost and angel was calm as usually not showing any sign of fear or doubt. Tumbler had given them both 5 minutes to dress and meet him in the lounge area or allen would loose his 'manhood'. That was something he didn't want to loose as he sighed in relief when tumbler left them.

"...your telling me allen forgot to zip up his pants when he spotted you crying and tripped over a discarded piece of clothing ..." tumbler was getting their story straight.

"right on!"angel cheered.

"allen?"tumbler looked to him.

"...yes ..."he nervously spoke.

"...is that what happen?"he narrowed his eyes toward him.

"yes!"he yelled out.

This is what happen that following morning within Allen's room:

allen finished his workout early as angel exited his private bathroom wearing a towel around her mid-section tightly. She sat upon his bed drying her hair that was still set form the cold shower she took stretching her wings out. He quickly entered the bathroom when his 'member ' in his pants started to harden. Angel on the other hand loved the way allen looked in nothing but his pants covered in his own sweat.

After a few hours passed for allen had gotten in the shower undressing quickly remembering to place his clothes in the hamper. Angel sat on his bed crying to her self since she spent Allen's birthday taking care of him. he finished up few minutes early with his shower as he dried off slowly before pulling his pants and on. Angel was still crying when allen walked out of the rest room dressed like a god .

he spotted angel crying still wrapped in her towel that was loose on her by now not stopping any time soon. So he discarded the towel his neck making his way toward her before tripping over pair of socks. Allen blushed when he landed on angel and they took the position that tumbler caught them in few minutes afterward. Angel whispered into Allen's ear his fly was open and something was poking her between the legs. Allen hated the way his body was reacting to angel like this trying to get grip on his self.

Back to the present...

"thats the whole story."allen was one explaining.

"will nothing did go wrong thank god?"tumbler sighed in relief.

"hey its by-ling!"angel notice her walking into the lounge area.

"allen and angel reever is looking for you two." she stopp in place.

"had fun picking out your wedding dress?"tumbler gets up from his sit.

"yeah the fitting didn't take that long."she walked toward him.

So both of them left the lounge area together leaving by-ling and tumbler to them selves as they fallen on to a couch. angel tackle hugged allen who had opened arms for her upon turning around to face her .

"you been really getting more muscle lately."angel giggles.

"you try handling my anti-akmua weapon."he tighten his grip on her waist with his 'arm.'

"will if you didn't try killing your self during battle i won't need to save your sorry rear ."she looked away from him.

"you do the same thing."he pointed out.

"so...?!"she got all huffy.

"angel ...I didn't mean it like that."he knew she was mad.

The laid on the lift for some time in each other arms with allen's legs straddling hers to comfortable way. The events from this morning were still playing around in his head as he asked him self what would happen if tumbler never caught them in that position.

"...i want to wait till we get marred!"angel's voice rings in his ears.

"what?"he shook his head to clear his thought.

"i want to wait till we get marred."angel repeated her self.

"that sounds fair."he kissed his her forehead.

they didn't wanted to get in to a sexual relationship until they were older and more mature emotional wise. That they both weren't ready to have a child of there own just yet since Allen just turned 16. he had been sick on his birthday with terrible head cold that angel took care of him through out the day.

"why would reever want to see us?"angel thinks to her self.

"maybe komui found out about this morning."allen dreading.

"oh...it most be another mission you silly goose."angel laughed a little.

"yeah and earlier why were you crying?"he sits up.

"you got sick on your 16th birthday Allen!"she hated bringing that up with him.

"i had you to take care of me."he tapped her nose.

"...but i never got to give you a real party."she whines.

"better the getting bite by plant."he was remembering the biting plant he got from cross as a gift on his last birthday with him.

"that most of hurt."she got on her elbows to look him in the eyes.

She was answered by arystar who had step foot on the lift just moments ago watching them from the right hand upper corner in the shadows. They both got to their feet with his help after hearing his story. they told him they were on there way to command room as he was on his way to his room for some R & R .he had come back from a search and reuse mission just hours ago that wore him out.

"i hope yours finder made it out alright?"angel was worried for flowora.

"she got out with broken arm and whiplash." arystar yawns.

"that got to hurt."allen was imaging it .

"well good luck my friends." arystar slightly smiled at them.

Before they could carry their conversation on reever ran on to lift that stopped at the floor arystar's room was. Reever crawls on to the lift after arystar exited it half a sleep now watching not to step on reever.

"allen you alright?!"reever looked him over.

"i wasn't that sick."he blushed.

"late happy birthday by the way."reever got to his feet.

"thats over with ."angel got sad.

"not your fault."allen re-sured her.

she knew it wasn't her fault he got sick in the 1st place on his birthday where no body was allowed to see him. He got the coolest gifts from people in the black order when they came to see him one by one. The oddest gift that was given to him was the one was from komui who explained its function and punched for it. So he was carried out about bu kiki his trusted robert who left allen with his gift. Afterward allen did leave to find angel since he was lonely and the fever he had was dieing down .

So she hugged him tightly before reever could explain to them why he was looking for them in the 1st place. The real reason why was she upset most have been she never around giving her gift to him that day. Allen only held angel in place in his arms as the lift started up once more no body getting on for this floor.

**if want to know what komui gave allen message me **


	22. missed wedding

"oh...you so much fun!"akuma choked angel more.

"..."angel tried to breathed.

"a lovely shade of blue for angel ."it licked its lips.

"ANGEL!"allen called out.

"ALL...EN!"she tried speaking.

"oooooooh...your boy friend came to save the day."it teased her .

"LET HER GO!"allen actives his 'arm'.

"move she dies!"amkua hissed at him.

"LET HER GO!"allen wasn't going to beg.

"she's fun to play with!"the akuma loosen his grip.

"LET HER GO YOU MONSTER! "allen walked closer to them.

"NO!"the akuma tighten his grip 10 fold.

After being brief on there mission by komui who was talking to them from a hospital bed hook up to a heart motor. The mission was about a filthy rich family in Paris with high ties to the catholic church that went back few 100 years or so. Had reported the elders of there noble family were being killed off late at night. The finders sent there by the black order were killed off and sent back in the mail in ashes. So they were sent to the family's home undercover once more a French maids that was allen didn't like agreeing tooother words he was male maid.

They weren't given a finder for this mission just a timcanpy and a tumbler's wireless golem since angel's was in the shop for repair. Angel and allen tumbler's and by-ling's wedding because they washing windows. They had narrowed down the akuma to be a level three in the disgust of one the family children. Yeah got it right but the akuma got to them faster them they got it this night when angel was searching its room.

"to die !"the akuma was done playing.

"NO!"allen ran toward them.

Then everything went black for akuma as a giant white claw slashed its hand off that held angel catching her. Her wing opened freely pumping new life into her taking on the color of blood red as the chains appeared from them. Allen kissed angel deeply as she wiped his tears away from his face knowing they would be alright. The chains wondered to the akuma's arm that was crawling back slowly to the akuma. Only to get caught and crushed when the chain squeezed it to death dealing a heavy painful feelings to it owner.

The akuma hits the ground as its arms fell in to dust in the wind from the open window as the chains become the color of blood. With in his arms angel was safe with the rage and hatred for the creatures that took her family from her. Allen also felt something running through his veins at the very thought of almost loosing angel. When the akuma looked up the last thing it saw was two pair of cursed eyes looking upon him and white chain wrapped in red chains.

"rest in peace."angel watched through her cursed eye.

"the soul is free now."allen lets go the reminds of the akuma.

"REST IN PEASE!"angel closed the window.

"will...!"komui's voice came over the wireless golem.

"done!"angel answered holding back pissed allen.

"you finder will come tomorrow to take you to your next mission komui out!"the voice faded away.

"bye."angel blinked twice.

Allen calmed down after the head of the house hold ran into the child's room to find it completely trashed. Allen and angel made it look like a robbery by tyeing the selves up & throwing rare things into the trashcans outside the house don't ask me how they tied each other up. Allen's 'arm' was badly hurt from the fight with minor cuts and bruises on his body. Angel on the other hand hand terrible bruising on her throat with a really sore back painher wings.

So they were taken to the nearest medical center with extra pay and let go so the family wouldn't be sued by them. They shared a room together with angel wrapped in allen's arms after he got his 'arm' casted. The arm was broken in one place very badly as the doctor flipped over the way his 'arm' looked. Their planned worked flawlessly since the rare items from the room were insured for a lot of money.

"sorry about your arm."angel's trance the cast with her fingers.

"sooner or later i would faced komui's freaky drill again."he looked to her .

"that thing is so scary."she shook with fear.

"don't forget big." allen shivered in fear also.

"that's something we both agree on."angel loved when had something in command like that.

"at least you back is feeling better." he rubbed her left shoulder blade.

"only because they knocked me up on painkiller and some kind muscle relaxer."she guides his hand over the needles mark in her back.

"getting your anti-amuka weapon repaired with out painkiller hurts."allen took his arm from hers and pulled her closer to his chest.

From the time he was laying in her lap on there way to the medical center to when he got his cast. He been worried about angel like he did when he thought he was going to loose her for good no thanks to that akuma. He sniff the air around him as his nose filled with her smell he loved so always thinking of white lilies. A flower that is said to be left at the grave a dead loved one by a friend or family member. He knew that was angel's favorite flower 2nd to the white rose that angel loved dearly since roses were a sign of love.

"hello sir walker and lady freeman." a finder entered the room.

"here you go!"angel tossed them the jar of akuma dist.

"thank you the science department will thank you deeply."the finder catches the jar.

"why are they studying the akuma remands?"allen wanted to know.

"to find a better way to bring fallen one's back when their hit with blood bullet."the finder placed the jar in their pocket.

"you name?"angel removed her self from allen's arms.

"tony your finder for your next mission."he bows.

"will i am out of this one."allen shows his casted 'arm' to tony.

"that most have hurt."tony 'ook scared of the casted 'arm'.

"my wings weren't that badly hurt ."angel released them.

"while we most stop by the black order for sir walker to get his anti-akuma weapon fixed by sir komui."tony was going to throw up.

"you can't handle seeing any thing broke can you ?"angel saw him turn green.

"first day on the job lady freeman."he became sickly.

She points out the bathroom that he heads too as she helped allen get him-self together .

At the black order...

they found out the reason why komui was in a hospital bed was from over working him self with nothing but large amounts of caffeine in his system. So he was forced to bed rest for a few months instead of vacation that he really wanted. He did repair allen's 'arm' as the science department worshiped angel for doing her own paperwork. the only thing people could talk about was tumbler's and by-ling's wedding. Angel was sitting outside on the stairwell of komui 1st floor that had all the sealed off rooms.

She wanted to be their to watch her brother and his long time love get married to end up dressed a French maid. She wasn't going to cry this time knowing she had to strong not wanting allen to comfort her. The rumors said that four generals showed up for the wedding wishing them a many happy years together. What she didn't know someone was right behind her few feet away for her wings watching her .

"hey kid you alright?"the person walked around her wings.

"no i missed my brother's wedding."she sighed painfully.

"i can give you a tape."a white baby dragon held it in his mouth resting on her shoulder.

"LING!"angel turned to him.

"hey seems you still have that cursed eye of your."he sat down by her.

"like you newest dragon baby!"angel took the tape from its mouth.

"he was born after i came back from my last mission."he picked the little guy off her shoulder.

"his so cute!"she watch the little baby dragon whine in his arms.

"you should seen hi at the wedding."ling remember and laughed.

"i wasn't there."she was sad again.

"that why we gave you the tape."ling lets go of the baby dragon.

She smiled knowing ling hated seeing her so unhappy as the baby dragon just ran up and down the steps. he told her he lost shin his 1st dragon he had since he came to the back order as a new born with shin was still a baby. That when he got his new baby dragon that was drooling all over the floor in front a seal door. Unlike other exorcists he came from a run down temple that housed lost dragon spirits for some time. He was take to the black order when he new born with a pure white baby dragon spirit by one of five generalsbefore the male general was killed.

He was listed then as a tool type exorcists since he channeled his innocence through the dragons he collected. They would come to him hurt with very low power level near death to as bond was made between them was formed. When they die they would be reborn by choice go to the after life if the wanted. He became the first of few exorcists to became friends with freeman children when they first joined.

"where's allen?"he looked around.

"getting his weapon fixed."she shook the fear.

"that drill is scary."ling laughed it off.

"your tool type you don't know how scary that drill really is."angel yelled at him.

"alright alright!"he put his hands up for defense against her.

Angel sighed getting up thinking by now allen's patch job should be done with his cast removed also. So she said her good byes to ling and was off to search for allen as she followed the sounds of screams. When she entered komui's lab allen laid in the exiam table with his 'arm' in a sling crying from the pain was pulled through

"allen what happen?"angel walked to him.

"he worked n me with out pain killers."he cried.

"oh...you poor thing."she wrapped her arms around his head.

"it hurts!"he was in pain and very sad.

They spent the rest of there day with angel comforting him for hours until komui realizing what he did to allen without painkillers. let me tell you he was happy he had his clipboard with him as a shield or he would have a broken nose thanks to Allen..


	23. drunken vacation

"angel !"ling knocked on allen's door.

he had something to delivery to her since reever was busy with komui's paper work since he was still recovering from his energy crush. He was told it was permission from the komui for the freeman's to go on vacation. Since tumbler had left for his honey moon with by-ling his new wife angel was along to bring along 2 people with her. so ling headed to allen's room thinking angel would be there .

" morning ling."allen had opened his door for him.

"where's angel?"he got to the point.

"right here!"she called form the bed rubbing her eyes.

"it was approved!"ling held up a folder.

You should have seen how angel lit up with joy when ling lifted that folder to her eye level before she pile drive them both in to the ground. Allen was on top of ling with angel sitting in his back side reading the forms. so by force allen and ling were coming angel's home town where tumbler and by-ling were waiting for them.

"no going in uniform you guys."angel looked at both of them.

"good for me."ling gave a thumbs up.

"any missions?"allen quickly got off ling.

"no!"angel was hugging the papers.

They were off to the underwater way to take the waiting motor boat that was set up for them by friend of tumbler knew. Angel tied Allen's bow for him as he couldn't stop staring at her civilian clothes. Ling on the other hand was already changed and waiting for them on the lift feeding his new baby dragon.

"off we go!" angel's voice rings in his ears.

"i never been on a vacation before."allen walked on to the lift.

"cross never let you have any time to rest from you training?" ling pressed the down button.

"NEVER!"allen shook in fear when remembering the the 3 years he spent with cross.

"poor baby."angel took his hand in hers.

Allen was now in the fetus pose saying master that is inhuman more the once as the lift kicked into action. For the rest the trip Allen stayed in a his trance of nightmares about his master and his father mana. Angel was right there by his side supporting him through his pain all the way with him tightly holding on to her hand.

When they got there...

a huge welcoming home party was held for angel from the towns folk that were very happy to have a her new friends here. Tumbler and by-ling were there as angel guessed happy to see her since they both were pissed she wasn't there at the wedding. Allen was hit on by all the girls but two who stayed away from him. The party had singing and cheering in honor of the freeman child finding their special loved ones.

There was drinking games that Allen was challenged to by several teen boys his age for a chance at angel . He won against them with flying colors only to end up getting really drunk afterward with angel's safety in mind. Be-ling was hit on by the older guys no thanks to her killer looks as each guy was threaten away by sober tumbler.

"tumbler we a got problem."ling points to Allen.

"...YAY..."allen drunkly cheered.

"a 16 year old teen drunk on his a."tumbler flips a knife in his hand.

"will...?"ling didn't know what to do.

What ended up happening...

angel took drunken Allen to the hotel tumbler and by-ling were staying for their honey moon on the outskirts of town.

"angel i lovvvvvvvvvve youuuuu."Allen slurred his words.

"i know you been staying that for the past hours." she tried to smile.

"i'm nottt letttingggg anyyone hurt youuuu!"he looked at coat rack.

"oh...allen."angel covered her nose.

She couldn't handle the smell of booze that Allen was giving off since he drank to much at the party. So she took a deep breath knowing she had to remove his clothing and get him to sleep since it was getting dark. See by the time they got to angel's hometown evening had set in for them. It was night time when the party was in full swing since the townspeople wanted to see what Allen's and ling's innocence power was.

"1st the boots and tie."angel started to undress Allen.

Her gentle hands slide down his body stopping at the hem of him black boot pulling the zipper down on both of them. She effortlessly removed his boots with out wasting a minute making it easy for undo his tie. She place his boots near the foot board while laying leaving his undone tie on in the collar of his shirt. She slowly undid the buttons of his dress vest turning a bright shade of red.

"calm down girl."angel took a breath.

after removing his vest and shirt leaving him in his black pants that angel loved about his since his chest was gaining muscle. There weren't any scars on his body just the circular one where his 'arm' was connected to his body. She looked at that blood colored arm remembering many nights she was held in it. She released her wings when Allen began to open his eyes since he passed out while she was undressing him.

"ALLEN!"angel notice his groined area was sticking up.

"(groan)...oh...(groan)...what happen(groan)?"he felt her hands brush him below the belt.

"you got drunk thats what!"angel was bright red.

"so (groan) tight!"he looked down.

Then his face also turned a bright red at way his 'member' was being held down some by his only piece of clothing left on him. He found his self in nothing by his pants with his shirt, vest, and the rest on near the red faced angel. She explained he passed out after she brought him to the room after drinking him self to death.

"so ...uh i am going to hang with my brother and sister-in-law."angel folds his clothes up.

She leave a aroused and hang over Allen to rest .


	24. new girl and wild night

Allen woke with his head pounding from all sides as he looked around the strange room for the 1st time. It didn't look like angel's room since this one was more clean and very organized from top to bottom. He wondered he some of fallen asleep in tumbler's room after the party last night when he left with his new friend. Its he looked to the side of him on the bed that him flipped out falling out of the bed.

"YOUR NOT ANGEL!"he yelled.

"...what..."a girl woke up .

"WHERE AM I?"allen looked around.

"in my room. "the girl yawned.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" he looked around in panic mode.

"on the floor around you."she points behind him.

Allen lifts the covers that he had over him from when he fell off the girl's bed to find he was in the nude with a harden 'member'. The girl stretched some after clapping her lights on since they were in the dark as allen found his clothes scattered all over the floor of her room. He then felt a stinging pain run through his heart as the very image of angel breaking up with him .

"allen you alright?"the girl looked to him.

"no joy i am not."he felt like he let angel down.

Joy was the new female exorcist to the black order found by one of the 4 generals in a small town flower shop. She was the same age and angel and allen but she was tool type exorcist who was blind. She wears a blind eye cover over he eyes to keep out bright lights since her eyes are sentience to the sunlight. When she came to the black order a huge party was thrown for her since it was her birthday. It was komui's idea since she was the newest exorcist that was found .

Her and allen met up in the middle of the party after she tossed lavi in a trash can for hitting on her. She then met angel who had her right bandaged and cursed eye covered up as allen joined her self. She was told angel was corner and almost raped by level three akuma but saved in time with broken wings and scratched cursed eye. Angel left with her brother tumbler early to rest up since she was on sick leave. After that some how allen got unset and started drinking as joy kept him company feeling really sorry for him.

"i have to find angel."allen started searching for his boxers.

"hey calm down." joy could see his was in some kind of pain.

"i can't just cheated on my girlfriend."he looked scared.

"about that we never did anything?"joy smiled.

"THEN WHAT HAPPEN?"allen found his boxers.

She told him upon them coming to her room he started singing to some song that was in his head while stripping for her. through out the whole time he called her angel as she dressed for bed setting a place for allen on the floor. He ended up falling asleep in her bed when she settled down wrapping her in his arms saying everything will be alright in the morning. Now poor allen had a erected manhood with terrible hangover to boot he knew he was going to have hard time to getting of.

"i thought you were angel?"allen sat there.

"yeah."joy tried to smiled.

"got i am never drinking again."he realized he acted like fool .

"i'll tell angel that when she gets here."joy giggled some.

"yeah."allen had grabbed for his pants.

What allen didn't know was angel stood outside joy's door staring at it thinking she should knock or just leave allen in there to fully recover from his hang over. Angel was informed by a finder that joy was taking allen to her room to recover from his hang over since he drank to much. Allen blamed him self for not saving angel in time as by-ling saved the girl from getting raped twice. After failing angel for the 2nd time in wanting to save her from another rape.

KNOCK KNOCK!

went angel's fist softly on the door at the sounds of people with in the room before the door were moving around. So she stood out there for few long minutes when the door swings open and a crying allen wrapped her in his arms. she felt a harden lump press against her waistline from between allen's legs getting a red faced who remembered how he got that way.

"i am still a virgin!"he cried.

"okay!"angel blinked.

Allen was relieved to see angel after thinking he had cheated on her with the new female tool type exorcist who was blind. Angel on the other hand was glad to get away from tumbler who towed her from the party forcing her to rest in his and by-ling's room. Joy sat on her bed not wanting to interfere with Allen's and angel's happy reunion this fine morning. After things were cleared up between the three of them angel and allen left for him room for him to get him self together.

"that party most have been wild for you allen."tease angel.

"yeah drinking and stripping whoo!"he tried to sound happy.

"you had fun with out with me right?"she looked to him.

"..."he gripped her tighter around her waist.

"no wonder you got drunk ."she sighed.

"yeah."he sadly whispered in to her ear.

"at least joy didn't take advantaged of you."angel said.

"i almost did of her."allen sounded scared.

"she would have handle you ."angel kissed allen's cheek..

joy's weapon since she was a too type was the white ribbon she always wore in her hair for show using it to defend her self. She told them the ribbon had a mind of its own when she is in battle making her use her eyes special abilities. That when under covered in the sites of akuma they would program that akuma or group of them to just fall apart releasing the soul .it may be the reason why the general who found her liked that about her after seeing her in action. Boy was the back order proud to have found another exorcist after loosing so many of their own looking for new finders.

"at least we have a new one of us now."angel cheered.

"i just hope there are more of us out there. "allen became unhappy.

"oh...allen."angel placed her hand on his face.

"i can't stand the pain ."he buried his face in her chest.

"its alright!"angel ran her hands through his white hair.

Allen over the months couldn't handle the fact other finders and exorcists were being killed by some unknown akuma. He always worried angel would be next one taken out since she and tumbler were said to be the earl's 'favorite' exorcists. That was something allen never liked hearing as the finders would only joke about it before he and angel would leave for missions together. When joy showed up at the front door with her sensei [general by her said you should seen the relief in his eyes.

"i am so glad no body it up at this of the morning."angel giggled.

"true."allen smiled.

"it would be hard to explain to some one why you smell like booze and half way dressed?"angel giggled.""

"..."he blushed.

See allen and angel left joy's room in the peaks early hours of the morning with him half way dressed carrying his exorcist's uniform vest and tie .angel on the other hand was wearing her civilizen clothes wondering around. So they were the lift now heading to allen's room since joy at her request had one of the basement rooms in lower areas. Upon reaching the the floor where allen's room was located he carried angel like she was bride on their wedding day.

"at least when your sleep angel you look more beautiful."he had kissed her forehead.

Angel had fallen asleep in allen's arms taking in the smell of the man she one day wanted to give her self to for sure. Allen then licked his door opened walked in and slammed it shut with the while kicking back wards while i heading to his bed. He laid angel there after removing her boots along with his own boots placing them on near his desk with ease. Put the other articles of clothing he was holding or wearing in his hamper excluding his boxers as he crawled into bed taking angel in to his arms.


	25. the crush

"hmmm...!"ling laid he head on his pillow.

Every morning ling would spend a good half a hour in his room alone grooming him self and head out. The only people who knew what he did in his room during that time were his 2nd eldest dragon gyu who stayed by his side.

"you sure we should be doing this?"joy asked .

"hey ling finally healed from his broken limb ."angle said.

"...but just walking into his room at this time of the morning."joy didn't like her plan.

"his a great friend he wouldn't care."angel pulled out her master key.

Angel was given a master key on her 14th birthday by jerry for emergency uses only with the black order as a return for helping him out in kitchen from time to time. The girls wanted ask ling to fly them down to near by town on one of his dragon. It was the reason why angel was using to the key to surprise ling so early in the morning not knowing he was doing.

"hey ling!"angel swings his door open.

"ANGEL !"ling wasn't happy to see her.

Angel saw ling's face was flushed and his pants were pushed down to his ankles with a towel near by his hands. She had to so pulled joy back out the room very happy she was blind as ling cover him self up with the rest face from embarrassment.

"joy wait here."angel told her.

"alright?"she stood outside ling's door.

Ling dressed in his uniform taking a 20 minute shower and changing his clothes tossing them in the hamper. He stood in his bed room with angel with gyu resting at his feet as they were eye to eye blank faces.

"i am man i have needs."he answered her.

"i know!" she was still blushing.

"why are you still red in the face the face?"he looked to her.

"trying to get the image you handling your self down there out of my head."she had her arms crossed.

"alright i do that in secret of my room to rid my self of my morning erection."he sighed.

"when allen gets his morning erection he take cold showers."that popped into angel's head.

"lucky him."ling pulled his gloves on.

"I'm not telling anyone of your erection secret ."angel said.

"hey no body knows whats lavi's real name like that don't know i pleasure my self."ling lapped his lights off.

Angel knew they were in back in the comfort zone of being friends after angel found a personal secret of ling's. The truth about angel and secret is she never tells anyone once it is told to her for the first time. along with joy she never tell anyone a secret once it was told to her as ling angel exited him room to find her waiting for them .

"have a nice chat?"joy ask.

"yes ."angel said.

"please don't tell anyone."begged ling.

"i would never tell a friend's secret."she smiled at him.

"good."angel agreed.

"taking about friends wouldn't you and allen be in the dining hall by now eating together."ling looked to angel.

"tried waking him ."angel sighed.

Allen had come back from a 2 moth mission that had to do with the escort of princess who was to hand over her 3 cubes innocent . instead a akuma level three dressed as the princess's soon to be finee tried killing them. Allen and arystar didn't get any sleep since the princess kept them on guard 24/7 as she flirted with all the guys in the castle but them. When the akuma was caught and killed by them they got the cubes of innocent off they went to black order with their finder. When allen got to his room that night they returned to the black order he changed in to his night clothes, crawled into bed, and fell a sleep with angel wrapped in his arms.

"joy what is it?"ling looked to her.

"i have a crush on arystar."joy whispered.

"WHAT?"angel looked to her .

"she has a crush on arystar."repeated ling.

"you have a crush on me?"a voice joy knew will rings in her ears.

What the small group of young exorcists didn't know was they had stopped walking while they were talking in front of arystar's room. Joy was pointed to by ling who repeated what she said about having crush on arystar. Who stood outside his door still wearing his night clothes stunned him self the new girl had a huge crush on him. Everyone thought he never got over the death of eliade since he was never seen dating any other females with in out the black order.

"good morning."joy mumbled out to arystar.

"yeah ."ling looked at joy.

"hi."angel waved to him.

"about this crush business?"yawned arystar.

"spill ."ling pushed joy arystar's way.

"i like you ."she looked him over .

"..."he stood there blinking.

"I FORGOT!"angel shouted.

"WHAT?"everyone yelled at her .

"i have to get the stretches removed ."angel remembered .

"I'll come with you."ling walked toward her.

"hey guys!"joy was left alone with arystar.

Arystar on the other hand was staring at joy who was in uniform wearing as her ribbon and purple eye cover as will. He met joy before during the party that allen got drunk at seeing that she was sweet girl with glowing smiled and had great charm to her. He wanted to talk to her more but the pain and memory eliade's face appeared in his mind but joy appeared in his heart. So by force of sheer will on his own drive he left the party before the music even started for dancing. The only thing holding him back from wanting joy as his own was his self not wanting to betray eliade his 1st love.

"they say 1st loves are hard to get over."joy's voice entered his mind.

"eliade was a women to me."he placed his hand over his heart.

"at least i an avenging her name."he smiled.

"will then i will leave you alone then."joy turned to leave.

He hand was then grabbed by his stopping her in her on tracks as the words may i join you were answered with alright I'll wait out here . arystar quickly hurried back in to his room to groom and change into his clothes. Joy was stunned to he did that under hour and half coming out his room with his uniform on looking good as he ever to her own eyes.

In the med-wing...

"here we go!"a lab tech removed the last of angel's stenching.

the stenches that were on angel's wings and spots connecting her wings to her back were removed she was high painkillers. It was time to get them removed she her two week due date had come up.

"you think joy would kill us for leaving her alone."angel held on ling's hands tightly.

"no?"ling was holding back his pain.

"alright."angel smiled.

"the bandaging done miss. freeman you can leave now. "lab tech dismissed her.

"let get something to eat."ling helped angel to her feet.

""


	26. first night together

"next time i wouldn't drink that much." Arystar was drunk.

After coming back from a search and recuse mission with ling he thanked god for letting him meet joy the new love of his life . He would see her anytime he got the chance since she was always busy with missions and meeting with her sensei. She would see him from time to time when he wasn't busy at night returning to her room always turning down a chance to share a bed with him. Right now he was crushing from a full blown akuma blood high that was really messing with his head.

He pass the lounge to find a sleeping joy in the back near one of the windows wide asleep in her civilzin clothes. Her ribbon was a bookmark marking a page as it had tied the book to her hand since she was on her side still wearing her blindfold. Not wanting to leave his sleeping angel in a place where it got cold during the late hours of the nights and mornings. He picks her up with the his remending strength he had left with in his self taking her to his room wanting to keep her warm.

"we'll be there soon."he walked on to the lift.

After pressing the leveler that would take him to his room instead of hers that he hated going to since is was in basement area. It wasn't the long walk as it was he hated being so far away form the one thing he finally had going for him .he wanted her to get room closer to him but she turned him down more then once when he asked her too for their own good. Now he was a little pissed to find her in the lounge fully asleep with nothing but a book in her arms freezing her self to death.

The lift started up toward the floor his room was as he sat in the corner near a secure railed area and wrapped her in his cape. Her body felt very cold to him when he touch it wanting to warm her up with his own body heat on the way to his room. He pushed back her hair knowing if he removed her blindfold he would regret it .

"i wish you had sight."he kissed her forehead.

The lift running faster then ever made it to the floor where Arystar exited with a warm joy in his arms. He walked quickly passing hallways and turned corners until he come upon his room kicking his door open walking in. he then closed his door after laying joy on his bed removing his cape placing it on the hook on the back of his door. Will then the rest of his clothes were piles up in the hamper leaving him in his boxers as he blushed having a girl in his room.

He wanted to just pulled them off head to his restroom for quick shower before drying off when he got out instead he pulled his night clothes on and jump in to bed to sleep soundly dreaming of holding eliade in his arms. he clapped off his lights heading to restroom wanting to hurry up to be with joy who seemed to be uncomfortable for some reason.

In allen's room...

"lower !"allen sighed in relived.

"hows that ?"angel moved her hands lower for him.

"oh...thats the spot."he smiled relaxing more.

Allen and angel laid in their night clothes with the lights off in his room sitting upon his bed enjoying each other. Angle was straddling allen's legs as he laid on his gut head resting on his arms with her messaging his back side. He had come back from another monthly search mission for his master cross. He threw his back out getting to angel when they came back using the air field in the back of black order.

"better?"she asked him.

"yeah."allen rolled over.

angel was pulled down in to his arms when he rolled over on to his back with his chest against hers. She pulled the covers over them as the air in the room started to chill form the cold night

"i hope joy didn't fall asleep reading her book again."angel said.

"if she did i hope she is alright?"allen blinked worried a little.

"she's fine."angel kissed his lips gently.

See allen and angel were in the lounge with joy talking about things after eating with her in the dinning hall. She stayed after they left to get to bed early since they had mission to leave for in the early morning. Joy stayed wanting to wait for Arystar not knowing she would end up sleeping in his bed with him. Allen wanted to take her to her room only to end up taking angel to his for the night.

"night night allen."angel faded away in to sleep.

"night."he did the same.

The both fell asleep in his room in each others arms as we traveled back to Arystar and joy in his room.

"hmmmmmm..."joy wakes half a sleep.

she blushed at the fact she spotted Arystar's uniform hanging on the hook on the back of his door meaning she was in his room. She smiled finally relaxing before the reason why she never stayed in his room at night appeared before her eyes. Above Arystar's desk was the clothes eliade wore as an akuma in bow frame. a picture was in the left corner of the frame of eliade smiling her best in her human formwinking. Just because joy couldn't see it doesn't mean she innocence placed that image in her mind making her shed tears.

"joy whats wrong?" Arystar walked to her .

"my innocence acts as my eyes you know that."she was looking his way.

"i know you told me weeks ago ."he sat on the bed.

She couldn't answer him since her heart was hurting more then ever now as she thought he brought her here as a bed warmer. That was over when she was taken into his arms and handle tightly. He wiped each tear from her face saying eliade may have been the first women he had slept with, but he would never for get her since she was his 1st love. So with he lets go of joy for short time to remove the frame that handle the memories of eliade.

"time to put the past in the past."he placed the huge frame beside the bed.

"what do you mean ?"joy laid there.

"i am moving on."he had placed a picture of him and joy in the frame's place above his desk.

He then crawled back in bed with joy removing his robe and she was wrapped in his arms knowing what he had meant he loved her now. She made sure to remove her shoes leaving her socks on for warmth when the covers were pulled over them.

"how did i get in here?"she looked to him.

"carried you."he yawned.

"oh..."she was stunned.

"...can't stand you sleeping down there in the cold."he pulled her more closer to him .

"oh...Arystar "she wanted to cry.

"i know."he smiled .

For that she removed her blind fold that he hang on one of the poles of his bed as she faded off to sleep letting him look in her eyes. They were pure white with no coloring in them what so ever only black crosses could be seen in them. He like that as he kissed her forehead while placing his chin over her head. She felt safe in his arm knowing allen and angel did a good thing leaving her alone in the lounge to wait for the man she loved

morning came...

"morning ."joy kissed the half asleep Arystar on the lips.

"morning joy ."he yawned baring his fangs.

"i have to get going?"she tried getting up from the bed.

"wait."he held on to her.

"what?" she turned to him.

"i vow to never let you get hurt."he pulled her back to his bed.

With that he gave him self to her making sure he wouldn't hurt her this time around as his room filler with sounds of pleasure.


	27. their eyes

"not again!"angel felt her cursed eye acting up.

Like allen eye carried a cursed eye because of her father's sin as she sat there in bed trying to sort out the feelings flowing it. She pulled her self from her bed quickly dressing needing to see someone about the pain of her cursed eye. She had gotten use to the pain of her eye over the many years .

"brother!"she groaned out tumbler's name.

He instead she stay with him in his room after her cursed eye started to evolved after he last encounter with an akuma. she had nobody to lean since her eye changed after the heavy damage she had taken .

"angel!?"a male voice called to her.

she was now outside the safety of her room late at night with no one tending to her as she laid dressed in her citizen clothes staring out into abbess of the night. A fellow exorcist kneeled down to see if she was alright. 

"angel hey?"he whispered .

"..."still no answer form her other eye filled with tears.

So she felt like she was picked up by the guy who made a be ling form the lift quickly knowing who to go to .

**ALLEN WALKER!**

...who by now sneezed in his sleep as he rose rubbing his nose thinking someone was talking about him more then once. Thats when he sighed to him self as he looked to his latest picture of angel beside his bed.

"you could have stay with me."he thought.

Angel who never told allen about her evolved cursed eyes decided to keep the pain to her self and sleep in her own room. That left allen heart broken and unset making him go on a eating spree for dinner. So his room was covered in wraps of junk and take-out food that gave him upset gut before he drifted off to sleep.

"since i am awake."he remembered angel hated dirty rooms.

He started to clean when pounding came form the other side of his bedroom door pretty loudly with ling's voice. Setting his trash bin near his desk he walked over opening the door to find ling holding angel.

"hi there!"she waved to him.

"found her when i was making my rounds."ling sighed.

Allen jus stood there with his heart pounding at the speed of light wondering what made angel not seek him out. After taking his girlfriend form ling's arms to handle the problem with her everything returned to the normal. Angle wanted allen to place her on her feet for her to return to her room alone only to have him carry her further into his room. If only she knew he notice the the changes in her cursed eye when ling had brought her to him. 

"...why didn't you tell me?"he asked softly.

He still stood facing his now closed doorway with angel tightly held in his arm bridal style looking into her eyes. After opening the door to find a out of ling carrying a scared angel who's curse eye like pair of gears something was up?! 

"allen..."she teared up.

He then smiled some walking her to his bed where she was placed and joined by him after he picked up every last piece of trash on his floor. She was still covering her eyes with her hands not wanting to show him .

"let me look!"he reach out with his 'arm'.

Know she was hiding her newly evolved eyes form him after hearing she wounded it against a level two. So she removed both her hand form what she been hiding form him as red tears poured form it. 

"there is nothing wrong with you."he looked her in both her eyes.

"then explain the my eye it getting to kill?"she stated coldly.

All he could do was nervously laugh to him self remembering his newly evolved eye had the same problem. He calmed her down to where they agreed she would spend the night in his room before heading to the science department to get her eyes checked out. So she changed form her clothes into one of allen's shirts with her underwear underneath.

"allen ..."she placed her finger on his cursed eye.

"don't worry I'll teach you how to control your new eye tomorrow."he knew what she was thinking.

Lately allen was happy he and and angel had the whole eye thing in common with each other after finding out about it from tumbler. Angel's brother took it upon him self to tell allen a few things about his baby sister. 

_What allen found out:_

_1.she had cursed eye like him and she got the curse eyes of their parents_

_2.the redness on her wings was their father sin she carried _

_3.the chains of her wings were of her mother's sin_

_4.angle was favored by cross and other high up in the black order_

_5.half the exorcists were her friends and Very protective of her _

so after she snuggled up in bed with him placing her own boots near his she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He was about to sleep him self when angel punched him in chest for pigging out on food with out her .

"sorry about that ."he kissed her hand.

"next you do that with out me no snuggle."she meant it.

All he could do was sigh before clapping off his lights and joining her in lala land where their dreams took place. Both them had a a lot to learn about their newly evolved eyes as the voices of the people who cursed them entered the room.

"room one shall pull the other form the darkness."the women vowed.

"one hope you right."a male voice sharply answered her.

"watch you tounge."another male voice warned that the male voice.

The female insulted both male voices before gazing a upon angel and wishing her best before facing into the darkness. One of male voices wished he hadn't cursed his little girl only to be told to shut up by the other. The two male voices fades away into the darkness not wanting to wake the sleeping pair.


	28. return

"JOY!"angel called to her.

"anything?"Arystar yelled to her.

"nothing..."angel sadly answered him.

The three of them were sent with out allen who was on medical leave at the time With a finder named brandy. They were sent to the France to handle a akuma problem that had to do with noble family and an up in coming wedding. They a were apart of wedding party since they were missing 3 people who dies no thanks to the akuma. During the vows the akuma started to attack the wedding party as they jumped in to action.

Hours in the fight the akuma aimed it self purely at the weaken member in the fight was joy who really wasn't lasting. With the last of the her strength not wanting angel or Arystar to be harmed she pulled that akuma into the church's court yard with her. When more hours pass as angel and Arystar wait by the huge hole in the wall.

"please live."angel had her fingers crossed.

"same here." Arystar wouldn't stand loosing another women he loved.

"she's alright."a male voice caught their attention.

There stood at what remends of the entrance way of the church stood a men 5'9" with flowing back hair pulled in a braid. With match black eyes wearing block like them with no signs on his clothing. Two swords belted to his back rested with red handles that reminds Arystar of an akuma's blood glowed in the moonlight shining behind the man.

"how do you know about joy?"angel looked to him.

"she is resting in the arms of my mother."he walked to them.

"she's alive?" Arystar smiled.

"barely."answered the boy.

"who are you?"angel was on guard.

"a innocent user like you but not an exorcist ."he watched her .

After a their short talk he led them and brandy to the outside where a women dressed in black also was holding joy in her arms. What caught their attention was the woman wasn't displacing any kind of emotion toward joy.

"your the ones that tried killing that."the women looked to the slayed akuma.

When they looked to the dead akuma's body that saw a sword sticking from his head covered in dryed blood. They saw joy's ribbon had return it self to her hair in a bow as she was coved in blood and pretty scratch up. She didn't have any broken bones as angel quickly took the radio phone on brandy's back when it stated to ring.

"hello?"angel said.

"well..."komui spoke.

"we thrashed a church and killed the akuma thou."she looked at the after math.

"any outsiders?"komui got he feeling their was some there.

With that the women took the phone from angel as she hands joy off to the man and Arystar telling them to be careful.

"hello old friend."the women whispered into the phone.

"jewel?"komui spoke dropping his cup.

"yes this is jewel suun-lee with my son victor ."she looked to the stunned exorcists.

"your...your...alive!"he mumbled out his words.

"...and coming back with your exorcists."she smiled.

After a long pause komui hangs up his line of the phone before laying back in chair like he saw a ghost from the dead. He laid back in his office chair slowly with his eyes wide open in shock at the fact jewel had returned. A year before allen joined up with the black order jewel left with her eldest daughter and victor. She wasn't an exorcist neither were her children but they were as skilled as a an exorcist.

If only the three exorcist knew why she was favored by the black order along with her children as they left the rotten church. They bandage up joy meeting up with jewel eldest daughter at the train station who had a place for them on the train already. Victor kept hold of joy the whole ride as the eldest daughter stayed near angel and Arystar.

"so whats your name?"angle asked her .

"delena sunn-lee."she coldly spoke.

"angle freeman ."angel smiled her best.

"him?"she looked to Arystar.

"Arystar kory ."he said looking toward joy and victor.

"brother hand the girl over to Arystar."delena ordered victor.

He did what delena asked of him as angel moved near to mack room for joy and Arystar to be together.

"we hear your seeing the new one?"victor asked angel.

"yes."she smiled.

"its true your brother finally married by-ling?"delena asked.

"yes but i missed it along with allen."angel sighed sadly.

"damn!"victor looked the other way.

"she was way to old for you."joked delena at victor.

"i know that ."he sounded hurt.

"why did you guys leave?"angel asked.

"some one wanted to see father."delena got serous.

Angle knew the sunn-lee family pretty well before they left since she grew up around jewel and delena. Victor on the other hand had a crush on by-ling just like tumbler who acted his feelings and asked her out. he wanted to be with by-ling instead of tumbler being the one with her that hurt his heart for it. After hearing rumors that angel was taken and yu lost his chance to asked her out victor knew he would come after him. Him and yu were at each others throats not because victor was into the two sword style.

"will brother you now you have to make a new friend."delena teased him more.

"please not like you had a thing for ling."he shot back.

"if i know him he still does him self in the morning."she smiled .

"yeah."angel hated remembering that about him.

"what are you talking about?" Arystar asked.

"ling's morning hobby."delena smiled more.

"DELENA!"jewel warned her.

Then she backed off knowing her mother didn't want her rottening ling's image in front of his friends.


	29. recovery

**This take placed around the time allen lost his innocence to tyki.**

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"angel yelled to her.

"MOVE!"jewel pushed joy and angel aside.

moving fast jewel pulled angel out of the way when a teez lunched by tyki after he told her she was on his list. joy was knocked out and soon to be another unknown tyki would kill if angel didn't saved her. Now jewel who just pushed both girls out of way slashed that teez in half with blade that sent chills up angel's spine.

"jewel?" tyki remembered her.

"glad to see you too ugly."she ran her fingers through her hair.

"you know him."angel was stunned.

"fought him more then once in my life."jewel summoned her sword.

The history between jewel and tyki went back to when they first met in battle he after her so called wings. Unlike exorcists and there innocence angel's wings are rumored to be a more powerful of innocence with mind of its own. Jewel always wanted to rip him a new one since he made her very skin crawl since he lead a double life. Over the years when she worked the black order she would go on many a dangerous missions that set her face to face with him.

"you haven't changed."jewel teleported angel and joy away form the battle field.

"over protective and you still look good in white ."he looked her over.

"thanks ."she put her guard up.

To where angel and joy were teleported to...

"joy!"angel shook her again.

"..."she laid in her arms.

"joy please open your eyes."angle cried as her wings turned red.

"hmmmm..."she rose from angel's arms.

"ANGE! JOY!"allen's voice called to them.

"hey!"joy weakly waved to him

jewel had teleported them to was a safe zone that was holy grounds where a church once stood

a 200 to 300 sq ft mansion she owned. The clan of noah or akuma couldn't enter the grounds with out being burned to death. Allen who had lost his innocence by the hands of the clan of noah ran got a new innocence formed by jewel. After he was replaced by miranda lotto on the mission looking for his master. So he was taken to eastern side of Europe by jewel who replaced his innocence and removed the teez from his heart.

"you guys alright?"allen helped joy to her feet.

"depends."angel dusted her self off.

"...fine..."joy smiled at him.

"hows your new arm?"joy looked to his new parasite type weapon.

"still getting use to it ."he was till getting use to it.

So with that they made they're to the living room where allen was spending his time waiting for them to return. The placed looked Victorian with old furniture everywhere as the windows were covered in black curtains. The fire in the flame pit was dieing down since the room was already giving off a warm glow. Joy was placed on a huge chair by allen when angle dropped her self on a conch as she told him she was on the list.

"WHAT?"allen almost dropped to him knees.

"calm down ."angel looked at him.

"i can't i get innocence taken then almost died and now the same guy is trying to murder my future wife."allen was whining as he resting his head on the conch angel sat on.

"poor baby."angel ran her hands over his forehead.

After being found half out his mind with one arm missing and innocence gone. He was watched over in the sic ward before he was visited by victor suun-lee who brought him back to his old self. so he was ordered to stay with jewel until he was cleared by her seeing he wasn't mentally healthy yet.

"hows like here with jewel?"jot looked to allen with her blank eyes.

"great and i found out why she wants me with here."allen smiled.

"sex toy!"both the girls said.

"COME ON!"allen hated when they did this.

The girls were on a basic fetch the innocences mission around Europe since they didn't have any ties to the 4 generals. Joy did have one but it was cut loose from them at her quest since she didn't want endanger her sensei. He then requested to work with allen or the freeman siblings when missions were assigned. During that time angel kept her vow to allen and would wait for when they saw each other again. Before he left to be in jewel's care he and her swore to each other to always stay connected no matter what.

They wrote letters to each other call each other twice a month using a golem or spell mirror jewel gave them. When they met up in a popular market place her carrying a innocence and him buying stuff on jewel's list. Shortly after meeting up they arrived at jewel's home where they found joy talking to jewel about their mission. The girls left hours later making allen feel lonely again as jewel ordered him to stay in her home .she then left to keep eye on girls soon found them fighting the one person she wish was dead .

"i found out she's one of master's lovers."allen recovered form girl's insult pretty fast.

"WHAT?"joy couldn't believe what she heard.

"meaning victor and delena are his kids?!"angel guessed.

"someone's on the dot."jena walked in to the living .

When they looked to her from their sets her clothes were covered in blood and torn clothes of her own. She explained she wipe out the list tyki was using and half his teez with her first 2 attacks leaving him helpless. She left quickly masking her trail knowing if he tried to follow he would regret it 100 fold.

"i better report in with komui."joy lifts her self from her sit.

"their a phone right to allen." as jewel placed a bag on the coffee table.

upon opening it angel found to jars that creeped both her allen out that held a dead teez and a slashed up card. After joy call head officer komui with her discovery on the table they were ordered by him to stay with jewel at her home until a group of finders came for the things.

"alright thanks you."joy hangs up the phone.

"well...?"jewel asked.

"we are to stay here until the finders come for what we collected."she stated.

"thats it?"allen knew their had to be more to it.

"since they set new exorcists teams to protect the remending generals we stay here to protect jewel."joy added.

"any else coming?"angel the teams had four to three exorcists in them.

"yes ling."joy sighed.

"you wanted arystar didn't you?"jewel passed her.

"the hearts wants what it wants."she missed him.


	30. hanging

"not funny!"angel looked to allen and joy.

"why not."joy removed the strews form her nose.

"just isn't."angel gave her evil eye.

They had gone out to eat on jewel's treat after the finders came to take the innocence angel and joy found through out Europe. Along with the jarred teez and cut up list jewel got from her battle .the finders were being protected while they traveled by victor and delena since they didn't have ties to the any of the 4 generals. Angel and joy new orders form the black order was to stay with allen and jewel.

"you kids done acting like clown?"jewel set three sundays on the table.

"allen started it." joy points to him.

"i wanted angel to cheer up."she was handed a spoon.

"i am fine ."she started to eat her sunday.

They were at a restraint that jewel took them too in the late evening wanting to cheer them up. After they were given they new orders jewel had up to guests room for them even giving them clothes to wear during they stay with her. Allen on the other hand had to finish his chores jewel assigned to him. The girls got to do the simple chores since jewel didn't want them to get hurt.

"eat angel and allen you two are parasite types and need your stenght."jewel gave them her glare .

"yum!"joy eating .

Angel then pressed a spoon of choco chuck ice cream to allen's lips since he was just staring at his sunday. He smiled happily and took the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth cleaning it off as angel removed the spoon from his mouth .he did the same for her and they both started eating as joy finished up hers quickly.

"that was good!"joy shoved the empty sunday dish aside.

"you sure your now a parasite type ?"angle couldn't believe she ate that fast.

"no i am a tool type."joy looked right at her.

"then you got vacuum hidden in you clothes?"jewel teased.

"no i just like ice cream a lot."joy smiled.

With that they finished quickly before leaving as jewel gave a list of things to get at the local market place .so she gave joy the money allen the list and angel a cell phone just in case they bumped in to akuma.

"remember allen no gambling."jewel warned him.

"fine."he was pulled along by angel.

The last time he went shopping with money and a list form jewel he got into a game and won a king's treaure. Jewel liked it but didn't want Allen doing that ever again since it remind her of a men she loved dearly. So angle kept a sharp eye on Allen this time as joy stuck the money in the one place he couldn't reach: _her bra._

_What was on the list:_

_oak root_

_shinta flower pedal (dried out )_  
_stem of sin sin tree_

_bottle dun dust_

_cooked spiders_

_sea salt_

_brown mushrooms_

_chopped duck liver_

_cow tounge_

_dead grasshoppers_

_coco bean pods_

_veggis seeds_

angle had to flirt with a insert guy to get the dead grasshoppers and cooked spiders for the list the pissed allen off. Joy hated holding allen back every time angle was talking with dealers looking lowing the price.

"calm down ."joy sighed.

"we need to fine chopped duck liver and cow tounge."angle came back to them with bagged brown mushrooms.

"allen doing it again."joy points.

He was about to use his innocence to pound a guy for checking angel's ass out when joy's ribbon grabbed him in time. Angel took hold of the ribbon's other end and dragged allen along with them. They found a booth that sold animal parts for a low price if they could scary his son half to death .they did with they stories of their missions and allen's 'arm' that made the kid faint.

"here take the duck liver and cow tounge."the owner happily tossed it to them.

"thanks."angel caught them.

"thats everything on the list."joy crossed it off.

"off to jewel's."joy pulled allen along.

When they got there...

"what wrong with him?"jewel points to tied up allen.

"he started trying to hurt anyone who got 10 ft near angel."joy unties her ribbon for allen.

"she's not a piece of meat."allen stated.

"allen i told you not to over work your innocence until the two months are up."jewel tossed a sling in his face.

"i don't want people taking angel from me."he removed the sling from his face.

After getting the new innocence from jewel allen couldn't over work it for battle until two months was up. He most use a sling when he did since his 'arm ' would not move since the innocence was still getting use to its new owner.

"here you go ."angel hands jewel the things they got.

"and 2:50 left."joy tossed it to her.

"thats the rest of your chores for today."jewel left them

"YAY!"they cheered.

they spent the rest of the day training together in jewel basement she turned in to a sparing room for them .they only did hand to hand combat no innocence using since allen was being forced to rest his by jewel.


	31. ling shows up

"when do you think we can go back?"angle asked.

"don't know."joy was playing the pino.

"your good ."allen comment joy.

"thank you ."she smiled.

It had been a whole month since angel and joy been at jewel's home with allen in Europe with no word from the black order. After finder took what they needed form them and left with they escort delena and victor. nothing was heard after that as angel still got letters form her brother .

What his last letter said:

_dear guys,_

_i heard your guys are still off base at the top secret location that not even i am a allowed to know about. Your aunt angel by-ling gave birth two days away to a parasite type exorcist girl. Allen don't you dare even try in anyway try to given my daughter you twisted personalty. I want to see you again you three since the only thing i do around her are innocence fetch mission and care for my daughter._

_promise to see you soon,_

_tumbler freeman_

allen was offend about the '...don't you dare even try in anyway try to give my daughter you twisted personalty ' tumbler wrote. Joy wanted to see the baby girl he told them about .angel on the other hand cried in allen's arms missing her home at the black order.

"your good."jewel walked in on them.

"thanks."joy kept playing.

"you know its 1:00 pm ."allen stated.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE TIME MR.WALKER?"jewel gave him her heated glare.

"don't bring it up."he whispered scared of her.

Over that time they were staying with jewel allen devolved relationship with allen like he did with his master. Angel and jewel formed a deeper relationship where she would go to her for all kinds of things.joy on the other hand amazed jewel with her skills as a blind person getting around her house with out help. When the three trained to gether in her basement she watched in her room training her self impressed with what she sees.

"tell me what cross saw in her?"asked joy.

"she's evil."allen had his head on the pino.

"allen its been hour in a half you can take off your sling."angel whispered in his ear.

"thanks."he hands the it to her.

"mrs. Suun-lee you crushed allen."joy stated.

"allen you don't cheer up i am making you clean the kitchen again ."jewel told him.

Half way into 1st month allen got in trouble with jewel of walking in on her in nothing but towel and got made to clean giant kitchen by him self. he got to see the girls since they hand washed dishes and re-stocked the fridge.

"yes ma'am!"allen instantly cheered up.

"good boy."jewel smiled at him.

That found out she was cross's favorite lover as you put that way since she birth his only children (that you know about).victor and delena suun-lee were the children of general cross jewel's many lovers. Like cross she her self had many lovers not money backers since she was sicking rich in the 1st place.

"what should we do?"angle asked.

"don't now ."joy was done playing.

DING DON! DING DON! DING DON!

Went jewel's door bell like nuts.

"ALLEN ANSWER THE DOOR NOW!"jewel tossed a pillow to his head.

"yes ma'am."he went to answer the door.

When he opened up angel and joy followed him to find ling standing there with two young dragons by his side.

"LING!"the girls tackled him to the ground.

"glad to see you two ."he smiled.

"who is it allen?"jewel tossed another pillow at his head.

"ling."he jealously answered her.

"stop acting like he is going to steal you girl and bring him in."jewel shouts.

With that he was shown in to the house by the the girls into the living room as allen closed the door behind him. Jewel was handed a letter by ling who removed his uniform upon taking a seat. The girl returned to allen re-suring him that they stil loved and honored him as a friend. Angel made out with allen telling him she would always be his no matter what the guy .

"ANGEL STOP SUCKING ALLEN'S FACE AND GET IN HERE!"jewel yelled .

With that angel and allen rushed in to the living as jewel told joy and ling the letter state the found them were to protect her from the akuma. A threat was sent to the black order from the earl stating '...i well remove the wings of you guardian angel '.ling was showed to a guest room by joy. Angel showed him the training area (basement) where they trained in uniform 3 hours a day (morning and night).

"wow!"ling heard joy play the pino.

"she picked it up as a hobby a few months ago."angel smiled.

"she knows about 6 songs already."allen tossed a pillow at him.

"hey ."ling caught it.

"that was for hugging angel."allen gripped her waist tightly.

"i already have some one."ling smiled.

"who?"they asked.

"that one exorcist girl who controls time?"he tried to remembered her name.

When angel gave the chicks name allen fainted couldn't believe a guy like him would get a girl. Half the time allen saw ling always with his dragons at the black order or leaving for mission.

"she's a great cook and always happy."ling smiled.

"where is she?"angel asked.

"on her way to japan with lena, lavi, bookman,and vampire exorcist."he sighed.

Thats when the memories allen loosing his innocence the first time flash through Allen's head. The grip on his new 'arm' tighten re-suring him it was still there as he was grateful to jewel .


	32. new dragon

**redflash is a code name for a girl's cycle!**

* * *

allen walked away from taking out two level 1 akumas with a bag of female things in his arms .joy and angel given him a list of things to get for them with money that were i the bag as he wiped out some akuma on the way. His new innocence was working way better then the old one he owned thanks to jewel.

"later."allen was on his way.

his 'arm' transformed back to normal as he ran off not wanting to be taken out again by tyki when running errands. That made him only make his way faster to the front gates of jewel's mansion jumping over the gate instead of waiting for it to opened since it worked slowly even after she pressed the intercom.

"allen you alright?!"angle yelled to him .

"yeah."he lifts the bag up to her eve level.

Since angel was standing at the front door already she left it and made her way to ward allen . He was now walking away for the front gate that was still closed as a few akuma burned to death trying to enter. they met met half way in the court yard in the front part of the house .

"sorry for making you doi this."angel blushed.

"hey i should get use to joy's red flash anyway."he smiled.

"...and getting the other things?angel hated bringing it up."

"you my girlfriend angel i would die for you."allen got mushy.

With that allen and angel kissed gently on their lisp with him dropping the bag as his arms wrapped around angel's waist. Angel had gripped allen around his neck tightly as the touge action started to fly between them.

"HEY!"joy yelled at them from the front door.

"..."they both stopped to look at her.

"stop making out on my time !"she shouts.

"i know."angel removed her self form Allen's arms.

"got the stuff for you wanted."Allen picked up the bag.

Joy went form mad to happy as she set her ribbon to take the bag form Allen's arms to her arms as she ran into the house leaving the door wipe open for Allen and angel. They entered locking the door behind them to find ling in the living room trying to hatch a a new dragon egg. Jewel had found ling in his room asleep with tyu his youngest teen dragon cuddle up with a egg in his arms.

"hmmmm..."ling stared at the egg .

"need any help?"angle called or the entrance way.

"yeah ."he called to them.

Then Allen and angel entered the living where tyu and gyu surround the conch their master was on staring at a lime green egg. Angel took the sit next to ling as Allen did that same .

"what kind is it?"Allen looked at the egg i his hand.

"talking about gender its female."ling told him.

"no what type of dragon?"angel asked.

"thats the problem don't know."ling sighed.

"why not?"Allen blinked.

"because the egg doesn't fit any of the known dragon egg sizes i know of."ling tried to smiled.

"oh..."angel got it.

"god it."Allen nods his head.

So they stared at the dragon egg as tyu and gyu stared at the egg waiting for it to crack open. They egg would have cracked by now and warmed up to the people around him before bonding with ling. It hadn't hatch at all when ling awoke thanks to jewel or during his morning routine.

"let me?"angel reached out to ling.

"alright."ling hands the egg to her.

"careful." Allen was worried about her .

When angel was handed the egg by ling a pecking sound came form it that alerted Allen .

PECK! PECK! PECK!

Was coming from the inside the egg that was handed to angel.

"GRRRRR!"went tyu and gyu.

"what?"allen saw the crack form .

"come on!"lign cheered!

With that a the egg of the female baby dragon busted opened covering angel's lap as a a baby dragon covered in slimy after birth looked at ling.

"mommy!"the baby dragon girl called ling.

"hey shin-shin!"he gently took the baby form angel.

"GRRRRR!"tyu and gyu watched the new baby.

"it took a female to hatch a egg."allen was amazed.

"who knew."angle smiled.

With that Allen helped angel wipe off her lap as the shell was tossed out in the near by trash can. Angel now sat on Allen's lap as they watched a baby dragon learn to walk toward ling and his older dragons. Ling had placed shin-shin his new female dragon on to the ground for her to learn to walk.

"come on ."ling called to her.

"grrrrrr!"she crawled slowly to him.

"GRRRRRRR."the others dragon called to her.

Pulling her self up on to her stumpy little feet she skipped her way into ling's arms growling all the way. With that shin-shin licked lings face as Allen and angel watched form where that sat .see ling's other eldest dragon hin died of natural causes when helping him with yard work. she was his only female that had been in may akuma battles with him and the others.

"welcome to the world of the living."allen called to shin-shin.

"she's so cute."angel was happy.

"GRRRRRR!"tyu and gyu agreed with them.

"grrrrr!"shin-shin said back.

"that right."lign watched to cry.


	33. hurt team member

"here exorcist!"a level three akuma walked through alley way.

"..."ling was quiet .

"come on exorcist come out to play!"the akuma knocked over a thrash can.

"EAT CHAIN!"angel came from no where.

With that blood colored chains ripped that level three akuma apart as allen and joy found ling. He was bleeding from the shoulder with huge bite mark form the akuma when it copied one of his dragons.

"you alright?"joy got ling to his feet.

"just a major blood lost but 'll do fine."he held his shoulder.

"angel!"allen called to her.

"on it."she held up a white glowing ball.

Then the tossed in it into the air quickly as it exploded letting go of a white energy that took the form of angel wings. With that the last thing those four saw alley way they were in before being teleported to jewel's home. That orb angel tossed was given to her by jewel to signal when the last akuma was slayed.

"leave."jewel spoke sternly.

Angel and joy dragged allen out of the room locking the door behind them as ling sheds his rotten uniform and shirt. The bite wasn't that bad to jewel as she healed it hal way with a few of her feathers before cleaning and bandaging it up.

"what was level three doing here?"jewel asked.

"sent by the earl to kill you."ling looked his bitten up shoulder.

"will i was always a thorn in his side."jewel smirked.

"why are you?"ling leaned down for comfort.

"let just say through history before i fell i witness a few things the earl had down."she sadly remembered.

"that most have been cool."ling liked that.

"oh...raising crosses children and being his lover was the coolest parts of my life."she smiled looking to their pictures.

"WHAT?"ling couldn't believe.

"you heard me victor and delena are cross's children."jewel went on.

"that explains when they both carry a high amount innocence in them selves."ling got it.

"...or that could be there angel halves."jewel was done .

What ling was saying about a group of akuma roaming around town in their human forms looking for jewel was true. he contacts everyone by cell thank to jewel before going after them him self. after taking a few level 2 and ones down a level level stepped in that taking the form of his dragon .

"nice muscles by the way."jewel whispered in to his hear.

"thanks."he pulled his shirt uniform back on.

"you dragon i want to see it."jewel looked to him.

"his one i used in battle."he rolled his arm .

"YES!"she shouts opening the locked the door.

With that ling pressed his both his hand to her chest as the picture of hurt dragon came to mind. Jewel called to allen at the top of her lungs who was in the kitchen wearing matching pink apron like the girls wore .a white light surrounded ling splitting in half as it took the form of a dragon. Aleen shed the apron he was wearing his coat in hand and ran off to where jewel's voice was coming from.

"done?"jewel to see ling petting a slashed up dragon.

"yeah ."he got up .

"who is this?"she left the door open.

"li li my 2nd eldest female dragon."he got up form the ground.

"you call?"allen stepped into the room.

"active you innocence to hold the dragon down when i treat her."

ling took the tail end as allen with his 'arm' held down the middle as jewel treated and bandage the bloody marks. The girl were finishing up making lunch for all as angel's wireless golem came in with letters. Roars of pain were heard through out the mansion making allen's ear ring .

"MAIL CALL!"angel knocked on the closed door.

All she could hear was few roars and yelling form males before the door opened to show jewel covered in blood. There was a dragon sleeping soundly with bloody needle and thread with 2 used bottle of animal pain killers. Allen looked like he saw a ghost with his 'arm' covered in scales and blood as ling as rubbing the dragon's sides.

"mail."angel stuck up letters.

"goody we'll be there in few minutes."jewel slammed the door in her face.

"alright."angel left.

30 minutes later...

angle and joy got done reading mail from friends and family as a female dragon crawled in to the room with bandage right side wearing a eye patch. Allen wasn't close behind with fresh clothes on wearing black gloves. ling came in the the kitchen wearing sling for his bad shoulder as the female dragon nuzzle her nose to it.

"it wasn't you fault."he pets her.

"what happen to you too?"joy smelled blood.

"help jena care for my li li."ling passed her.

"li li?"angel asked.

"don't asked."allen sat by her.

"here."joy hands him a letter.

The letter was from lena lee address to him but on the back in small lettering it said for the others to read it.

What the letter said:

_dear allen,_

_i know the last time i saw you you had a mental break around the time you lost you innocence .i just found out that jewel has taken yo until her care until you sane to come back. The only good thing here is by-ling's and tumbler's baby being a exorcist cheered every body up. We miss you to ling ,joy and angel since the others and my self are still looking for cross._

_We morn the lost of more finders not exorcists since last month always finding new finders to replace the fallen ones. I hope to see you all really soon because their a select i been keeping. I don't want to write in this letter in fear the earl may get a hold of it and find out my secret. So please may this war we have against these monsters come to end for us to live in peace._

_Your friend, _

_lena_


	34. morning together

angel sat on the roof top holding a yet another letter from her brother as it stated what he was up to at the moment. being split from the only family she ever really had since the death of their parents and grandmother. it was early as she watched the sun raise like many times with own brother back in England with her brother near by. instead she sat on the roof top of jewel's home thinking about what her brother and his new bride were doing.

"angel there you are?"allen called to her.

she couldn't answer him as the moment as images of her over protective brother entered her mind one by one. times when he openly threaten allen as a human target to sharpen his knife throwing skills for combat use. when tumbler who polish his knifes in front of allen while talking about his many kills while on missions. how would always boast only when allen was around about being able to get a target blind folded or not.

"angel ................?!"allen called out to her.

he had been looking for her since he awoke to empty bed in the cold room worried angel's cursed eye was bother her again. so clad in night pants with nothing else on he went in search for her with jewel's mansion-like house. only to remember she liked watching the early morning sun raises form time to time up on there roof. that not what was bothering him..........

"look if its about yesterday i didn't mean for it to happen." he walked to ward her.

she went in search of Allen and joy to help with the god for saken errands jewel had given to work on til noon. told by jewel they would in the 2nd floor guest bath room in the west wing of the mansion cleaning she hurried. when she got there she found her female friend on top of her current boyfriend both very wet and covered in soap.

that's when jewel dressed in oddest of white colored clothing appeared behind angel asking why they haven't on down stairs. she didn't give a 2nd thought at the joy and allen image before her as angel was in great amount of shock. with that she offered them a two hour break as she realize t what the heck was going on.

"why would I be mad?" she finally spoke.

"because of position i was in." he blushed.

"it was accident." she smiled.

That only made the guilt ridden boy feel relaxed after thinking angel was going to break up with over the whole thing. so he closed the door knowing it was going to be kept opened as he walked over toward angel.

"it cold out here let go in." he stated.

"i just felt like watching the sun raise ."she stretches her wings out.

"then here." he sat by her.

that when she got wrapped in the very blanket he had around him self for warmth as she felt the nearness of his own body. that made her smile and place her head on his shoulder forgetting the letter was still in her hands.

"what that?" allen notice the paper in her hands.

"a letter form tumbler." she smiled.

"your brother...........right?!" allen asked a shaky voice.

"yeah.........how you guess?" she looked to him.

"lucky !"he got chills.

it was the way the letter was written that Allen knew it was from the one person he was scared to call future brother in law. that man stuck fear in allen's heart worst then yu or even the earl each time they were room together. what scared him must of all was when he almost died by tumbler's hands when the guy found about him angel's first sexual experience together. along with the sting of death threats after that day he fear would come true.

"anything else he say in there."allen sighed.

"just that he and bai-long are doing alright." she smiled .

he knew she still somewhat regretted now being there at the wedding because of her duty of being a exorcist and all. he wished they were given time to see the video made for them instead of going on yet another mission. along with never getting see wedding photos after watching the older could ship off to parts unknown.

"when we get back everything well get better." he smiled for her.

"you mean the black order in England ?!"she blinks happily.

"yeah and I hope we get move in together." he blushed.

"oh..............Allen!" she was overjoyed.

she went from sitting holding her knees with head on his shoulder to knocking him over straddling his lower area. the blanket laid discarded o the roof some where as Allen's back side came in contact with very cold roof. like he cared at the moment as the golden rays of the sun framed the back of angel's body showing off her angelic traits.

"beautiful!" he whispered.

that when he reached up to her face as she started to talk about what else the letter had to talk about not noticing his hand. when she did she smiled blushing some at the word he said to describe her made tears come form eyes.

"your not bad looking your self." she looked him over.

"thanks." he smiled.

that when something popped into his head about what would happen if mana was still alive and wanted to meat angel. the girl knew allot of ways to enter a crowd of people over the many years she been a exorcist. along with her hidden musical skills with any wind entrustment she could get her hands on at anytime of the day. meaning mana would be happy to meet this talents female in a heart beat since she made allen very happy.

"your thinking about him aren't you?" angel asked.

"yeah mana was the only family i ever had." he sadly spoke.

"allen you have me now." she placed her hand on his .

"yeah i do." he happily smiled.

they both happily smiled to each other before angel bends down to claims his lips with her own. that didn't last long as cold chills hit both of their spines as the idea of warming up came to mind.

"where the blanket?" angel looked around.

not wanted to move form the their position snow allen actives his 'arm' to reach the discarded cover. to whom he quickly placed on angel suggesting she close up her wings.

"better?"he asked.

"yeah but not i worried about you." she laughed some.

"use to it." he meant.

"yeah i know."she removed her self from him.

he ten removed him self form the roof top as she went on how her parents would go nuts for guy like him. how her father would openly threaten allen like tumbler did form time to time as her mother accepted him with opened arms. then a he would be invited to a family dinner with her grandmother who would want to known his 'arm'.

"they were great people." she looked to him.

"yeah........"he wrapped him self in the blanket with her.

that made them think if they're dead family members in the afterlife after being almost being turned into akuma. along with fact they gave them one final gift being leaving them again.

THEIR CURSED EYE!

that only led to them having a passionate kiss and talking about how angel to write back other brother.


	35. heading out

**This happen around the time allen's innocence at the Asian branch reformed it self during hsi recovery time he was attacked but my way !**

* * *

allen's newly formed innocence from the fallen angel he and the others were protecting changed in to the 'crowned clown'. It all happen when he and ling were running back to the mansion late after running jewel's errands. Ling reopened his healing wounds when releasing one of his dragons for battle. If they only knew that some one had been trailing them for the pass hour or slaying akuam that got in their way. It was when the akuma was finished off by allen and ling who was loosing blood by the pint the person stepped in.

"seems you two got in a fight ." the women from the alley behind them scared allen.

When he turned helping ling to his feet to attack her he was relived to find it was jewel dressed in black with sword belted to her back. She rolled her eyes at them stating she been trailing them since they were half hour late for meeting spot. So she flashed a light off into darkness of the road telling the boys to get out of the way.

"you late."jewel glared at them.

"an akuma caught us."allen spoke for ling.

"yeah what silver haired said."ling was holding his side.

"seems he bit off more then he can chew."she walked pass them.

That when they could see the outline of tinted black BMW parked in front of them as joy and angel exited the car. Jewel got behind they wheel as everyone loaded up stating that were leaving for Asian branch of the black order. After they loaded up belting in of course the car took off into the night toward port 13 .

"god ling look at you."joy opened his uniform jacket.

"careful."he begged.

His jacket was removed the girls could tend to his clotting wounds as allen watched bloody clothes go flying. Now ling with pants undone getting a slash wound that re-opened treated since that where must of blood came from. Angel was in the front set with allen asleep in his arms tired out from the busy day she was dragged through.

"...love you allen."angel spoke in her sleep.

"same here ."he answered her.

after the forming of his new innocence angel's wings lost their black crosses and dark gray colored chains. Even after that she had hard a time for five whole minutes opening them to have them grow a few more inches. For right now allen kept angel curled up in his arms as she held on to his new 'arm' now letting go .

3 hours later...

they all boarded a cruise liner headed for japan thanks to some people in high places as they found out why they were headed their. The reason behind this was jewel wasn't waiting around to be baby sat by children. She knew they were getting irritable form just sitting around and nothing but battling akuma. So she kept the girls and set the boys out with curfew so they could leave together ended up picking them up.

"you think they are still alive?"joy was worried for aystar.

"we're not that easy to kill ."ling buttons up his shirt.

"take Allen for example."angel pointed him.

"what?"he looked there way.

Some broke out laughed others just stared at the Allen who had half the mini bar stuffing his face(he hadn't had anything to eat since noon that day). They were all talking about the news about their fellow exorcists being in edo, japan. Joy was the only one among them who truly was scared of loosing her friends.

"i never get you parasite type any way."ling was dressed now.

"excuse me ."joy was offended.

"forgot you a mixture of them both."ling sat down.

Angel just sighed as she peered through her cursed eye out the porthole zoning her friends out scanning for akuma. Allen took a sit near her downing a whole banana before wrapping his 'arm' around her waist line. he knew form the day her cures eye evolved that she was going through same thing he was.

"you alright?"he whispered into her ear.

"worried that other never made it."she wanted to cry

"their strong ."he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"i hope so."she turned to him.

"same here."allen agreed with her.

if only they knew they were being watched by the other people with in the room who stopped a what they were doing to stare. All because angel was trying to get use to her new cursed eye thanks to allen guiding her .

"don't you guys have something better to do?"angel defends them.

"no."joy stared.

"way to go allen."ling winked at him.

"thanks..."allen just held angel .

Angel and joy had stare off as ling was laughing his head of surprise how clueless allen could really be. All ling did was comment on the way he was handling angels since her eye started going crazy weeks ago. When the akuma in japan started to be active making the poor girl very restless and hard to handle at times.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Went someone at the bed room door

"its opened!"screamed joy.

The door swings opened as the person who walked in scared allen half to death since she still wore black with out the sword this time. She laid a stack of what looked like new uniform in front of each person.

"change soon because we get to japan it wouldn't be like before."she coldly spoke to them.

allen held angel tightly in his arms as she was covered in a cold sweat when he eye like his started to go haywire. In the world of black and white she saw them the countless souls linked to the monsters she slayed. The others worried for them both since angel lack the control allen over his own eyes. So joy and ling left them alone to change into their new uniforms that jewel had gotten form the black order.

"angel."allen quietly called to her.

they were alone sitting upon the bed in the dark room with the only light coming from the portholes. She removed her face from his chest where she kept it buried to control the over load of information it was gathering. they shared passionate a kiss and changed into the uniforms after allen explained this was something angel had to use to .


	36. new member

settling down to their new lives at the Asian branch as a young female researcher by the name Lo Fwa fell for allen. She could never have him because of the angel winged exorcist name angel (odd thou). Ling and joy were teaching the newest exorcist to the team the ropes after she woke from her coma.

"wow kim ji you really know what your doing."ling was impressed.

"thank you."she blushed.

This new exorcist who went by the name kim ji had woken from a year long coma when jewel stepped into the Asian branch( She was kept int he medical ward for proactive reason). after awaking to was awaking she was added to their team wasn't getting along with others very well...

"just odd you speak telepathically instead out aloud."joy looked kim ji over.

"coming from exorcist who can see clear as day but is blind." kim ji stated rudely .

"burn!"ling whispered.

Both girls disliked one another since they both had unique innocence that made up for the psychical disabilities. That fact they both adored angel look like Jewel minus the black wings.

"they still at it?"jewel was watching.

"pretty much."bak answered her.

They had been watching the three exorcists spar against Fo for pass hour of so through angel's golem that was hooked up to a screen.

"seems kim ji's body and mind matured while she was comatose somehow."bak was Reading her file.

"meaning she fit to fight." jewel smiled.

"I'm still worried about her innocence thou." bak didn't want them to loose another one .

"as long as its working ." jewel got to her feet.

"where are you going?" bak looked up to her.

"to find my favorite pair." she meant angel and allen.

Then she waved her good byes to him for now and walked out of his office taking angel's golem with her. She wanted to see how allen and angel been doing his the evolution of there innocence weeks ago.

Where they were now...

angel and allen were in the underground water way of asian branch with one needing to wash her wings watching the other was just there.

"allen you should training with the others."angel sat in the water.

Not answering her was a challenge for him alone at the sight of totally wet in white clothing wasn't helping him.

"allen!"she called to him once more.

it seems allen had fainted from the over load of a certain image of angel with out proper coverage up top.

"seems hismore into the flesh then the soul."jewel yelled to them.

"hi there!"angel waved one to her.

SLPASH!

Went some into he water

angel looked to where she left allen with her clothes only to find him in the water barely breathing with massive smile on his face. l so he ended up getting fished out of the water by jewel.

"seems something knocked him out."jewel laid allen on dry surface.

"all i was doing was washing dryed blood off my wings."angel dressed.

"...and?" jewel asked.

"he wouldn't speak to me ."angel wanted to cry.

"like crying is going to get you anywhere."jewel sighed.

it when allen came to coughing up water that angel happily hugged him to death .

"oh.........allen!"angel kissed his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"its fine."he wrapped his arms around her .

"then why did you pass out at the sight of angel?"Jewel asked.

That when allen got quiet and angel got protective of her allen who she knew fainted from the over loaded he got. Jewel wanted to laugh as the pure love shown she could from them as it only strength their bonds.

"then get dressed and meet me inside ."jewel got to her feet.

They were standing on the entrance ramp to the water way where allen had been laid when dragged out. Now angel changed clothing with allen's help as jewel waited wanting to tell them about the newsiest member of the team.

"kim ji...........i heard as taking a strong liking to you and allen."jewel told smiled.

"yeah more on allen like that Lo Fwa girl."angel answered back.

"ANGEL!"allen became red int he face.


	37. it happens

**this is my version of when certain Noah lost their lives along with other events!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

even with kim ji there to help as their adapted to their new lives at Asian branch while in search of general cross. during the many weeks that passed between romantic relationships formed. first between kanda and kim ji because of their culture they both strongly shared, and that girl can curse in her native tounge. ling and Miranda became closer emotionally. for joy and arystar things started to fall apart emotionally and physical.

all those bonds and more were put to the test during their many trips into edo in disguise. they were following many leads jewel had left for them after leaving for special mission of her own. leaving bookman to watch over each exorcists in her place vowing to return. if only knew of the nightmare that followed.......

the first attacked was against kanda and kim ji when they were patrolling south side of edo. the Noah went by the name skin boric who attacked them first just to get their attention. become enraged when both of them answer no to the question about liking sweets. so it was kanda who took must of the damage trying to shield kim ji from further damage to her body. between the lighting and chained like attack they both ended his life with little strength they had left.

the 2nd attack came to joy and arystar from jasdero & David a the twin Noah who also looking for cross. instead choice to play with joy and arystar to blow off some suppressed angry. the fight was mostly between arystar as he kept joy out of the battle till the end. when the twin merged into one powerful being and trapped arystar in the iron maiden, and his last container of akuam blood. only to die at the hand of 'bloody krory' (if I got the name right) as joy witness it all.

for both those exorcists that pushed them selves to breaking point with their innocence in hand. for kanda who's treasured sword went under repair was placed in the med-wing until he fully heal. for arystar who fell into a coma like sleep with massive blood damage. and to loose joy forever as a girl friend all because of scene between him and his former lover.

that's when allen and angel with a few extra hands to help were requested to explore the ark that some how was returned to them. when entering they were warned about time freeze spell jewel had placed on it. because it started falling apart while the last rounds of observations were taken on it. that led to them going through a series a of doors when the spell fell a part as trap was already set for any. what made some wonder was tyke even gave the pair the key that led them through the doors. finding out the path they took was made by Rhode the earl's favorite noah.

to end up meeting to two Noahs at a dinner table where a conversation lead to two way fight. this is where angel witness for the first time the true power of Allen's evolved innocence. for the rest they became sealed in rhode's special dice as she played with them to end of tyke's death. where she trapped angel and Allen in a cluster of sharply pointed candles. giving allen an two options that both ended in either angel's like or others deaths all because he defeated tyke. he some how mange to save them both in time as a fight between him and rhode took place.

this led to scene taking place at the main branch where it was revealed a new general would be born soon. that led us back to allen and rhode who stand in trashed room with locked door. angel was protecting with one of her innocence newest abilities called 'winged dome'. all because the area around them was falling apart just like the rest of ark. they were told by the talking umbrella who some how showed out of no where that a new ark was being made.

that when rhode's life was ended as they were told this was a doll not the real one as they left alone with yet another problem. it seemed the noah inside of tyke came to life and wanted to join the party when he found them. allen tried his best as a masked figure appeared beside angel and the small group requesting to help them. how mask fell back to reveal that it was cross behind it angel as weak as she was greeted him as best she could. this is where it was revealed that allen was the 14th noah and had to save the ark from falling part fully. this is was angel's legs gave out making it imposable for her use them as Timcanpy' made it self known.

so allen was some how gotten placed into what was called a music or control room of the ark by cross with Timcanpy. as he was ordered to play a tone on a piano to stop or reverse the process with no musical talent. some how that talent came in the form of a freaking looking reflection that stared back at him when he looked into a mirror. as a strange feeling with in his mind and heart followed by smiling angel made his lift his hands. the song sheet was released form Timcanpy as the music filled the air stopping the ark's actions.

because a sweeping blinding white light the ark was whole once more taking the shape of a egg as the earl's plans were trashed. he was angry vowing to get what he wanted as others within the ark as a secret was revealed. cross said the 14th Noah implanted his memories into Allen some how leading to boy being taken under mana's wing. if only angel cold have heard everything that took place when they exited the ark afterward.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**this my way telling of what happen leading up to where because i couldn't the reality!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

after what had happen between them allen wasn't going t leave angel side as she slept away half of the day already. not once did she wake from her comatose like sleep as her innocence locked it self with in her body. they even wore matching Asian in inspired outfits colored in a off white as jewel her self would repair their uniforms. just she could avoid the man who was the father two her only two living offspring victor and delena.

"angel..........."allen tried to fight back the tears.

wanting her to wake after hearing her body was healing form being over whelmed from battle and using her innocence so much. just wanting to hear her voice as she would laugh at the many times kim ji would glare at kanda (telepathically threatening him). along with the many times lavi openly hint on joy after she broke up with arystar. he even wished that her eyes would open to turn to him requesting a breath taking kiss from him.

"hey allen!" kim ji and joy entered the area. "you alright?" victor was behind them.

"um.........we brought roses." kim ji showed the rainbow of flowers in her arms.

victor rolled his eyes asking joy what kanda even saw in the deaf telepath as joy just shrugged suggesting he ask kanda his self. kim ji then asked to shut up since they were here as friend to support their hurt friends. victor sighed as joy pulled him in to the room asking allen if he had anything to eat after the hell been through. he tried to say no but his roaring stomach said other wise as victor was sent off to get something for him.

"we heard what happen ." kim ji walked toward him.

"we all rooting for you in one form or another." joy commented.

they went on how delena and victor had come here from man HQ to help with the akuma problem since the others were still recovering. they all were wishing both of them the best since allen wasn't allowed any company. see right after he was reunited with his master outside ark as angel was tended to by the medical staff. since he secret got out allen wasn't allowed visitor as he was placed with angel for the time being. he was glad jewel cam to see him twice once with the change he been wearing and update on where he would staying after this.

"lucky." kim ji huffed. "what's wrong with him living with jewel?"joy asked.

those words brought a smile opt his face as jewel wanting to be a mother figure to allen made his feel like he was wanted again. the best part was angel would be joining them as all he could do was wait for her wake up. he got to thinking when she did he ask her to do a duet with him since both now knew how to place musical instruments. he flute music was going to be the most beautiful thing compared to his new piano skills.

if only he knew that in angel's on going dream she was actually talking to the smiling shadow that called him self the musician. saying this winged female his other half had taken was worthy of him and wanted to give a gift of life. so when she wakes a pure white creature with looks of a fox would be waking in he beloved's arms.


	38. noah of obsession

The Noah of obsession Clara Cartel: The Xth disciple

Before her so called memories as a noah she was a prepare lady of some noble family with major case of OCD. She dressed and acted like a proper girl of the century that all men had to have as they wife. She had eye for jewelry and the finer things in life that only large amounts of money could pay for. Along with close family ties to her dear cousins the 14th Noah and Mana Walker she saw as siblings. With little knowledge of the adopted son that Mana had taken in who went by the name Allen Walker.

Only to have everything change that one fateful night when her memories of Noah of obsession awoke. All these emotions and images that came at a flash as her body started to fall apart at the seems. As she tossed up the worst of mixture from her stomach she wished it would stop soon. The pain lasted for days on end with bits and pieces of memories slowly entered her human mind. Only to black out on a day before her birthday as her ocean colored eyes fell on was a Tyki Mikk.

"seems we have a another beauty on our hands." was all he said.

Because when she awoke from her slumber her can become greyer as she carried helo of black crosses. She was resting in what seemed to be a endless room with no walls on a crimson colored sofa. To be greeted by Rhoade who happily called her Auntie Clara and the earl who song happy birthday to her. The only thing that stayed in her mind was the smiling image of Tyki Mikk there to stay.

From time she grew to her new role in the family as a noah learning to uses her abilities in the few short months. It seemed her gift as a Noah was simply being able to change a person's mood or feeling. This came in handy when it came to find a perfect humans that the earl needed to make his akuma. Once she started on task given her oddly enough she wouldn't stopped until it killed her or she was done with it.

"_will he ever adore me?!" _was one of her many thoughts.

Even finishing assigned tasks with one after another her heart if she had one at the moment in time wanted Tyki Mikk. She had fallen for him the first time they met during the awaking of her genes with in her. Only for her 'heart' to further pound for him only when they worked together in given assignments. Was only a secret crush she would carry to her grave or be found out by Rhoade who loved her dearly. Until she ready to confess her heart out to one man who seemed to be barely around. She would live her life as a noble of the court gathering willing victims for the earl avoiding exorcists.

"Auntie Clara!" is what Rhoade would greet her with, "what you bring me?"

"glad to see you too." she would pat her head.

This being the basic routine she would live through each and every day of her life as a Noah. This time her sweet present to 1st child was hand crafted chocolates from the new world with fruity centers. Each one was stamped with earl's symbol a top of it since the candy maker was a nearly turning akuma. Wrapped in a silvery paper that reflects Rhoade's face as she asked Clara all types of questions. One sentence about a exorcist by the name Allen walker is what caught her inner noah's attention.

"_my nephew !" _she thoughts whispered.

A younger version of allen and her as a human when she visited Mana once for family sake bounce around in her head. She never knew that mana was dead and Allen was now an exorcists for the order. She never came across him in her travels as a noah by her self or with the earl on assignment. So she went to earl to find out that the 14th was killed by his hands for betraying them all. this never interfered with her personal business when she visited mana's and even 14th's graves in her free time.

"_seems I should finally meet the young man you have become!" _she thought of allen.

She was given a picture of a grown allen from the earl after assigning the noah them selves to certain tasks. What caught her interested was the winged female that allen had grown attached to over the months. It seemed this one was going to be the 2nd male in her life she was going adore in a special way.

*~*

"allen!" angel called out to him.

The poor boy was in terrible shock after being told he had a living relative by he name Clara Cartel. This was all told to him by angel who was chosen by the science department to break the new to Allen. So she told him on their joint day off when they were out to all day date having lunch at a café. She never knew that something related to his family life would effect him in this kind of way.

"please say something." she begged.

She sat back in her chair after waving the waiter away for the 2nd time that day hoping Allen would react soon. She knew how much his family (Mana and cross) meant to him along with many others he knew. She just thought him finding out he had an aunt out there would help leased the pain he carried in his heart. What she never knew was showing and telling him about this women would cause him to freeze up.

"you know I never lie to you." she reached out.

Placing her own gloved hand upon his innocence induce hand he wore a special glove over as an assurance. Only to get a the reaction she been waiting for when he finally moved his stiffen form smiling.

"I think I met that women once." was his answer.

He smiled like he always did explaining that he was remembering a time he met a part of Mana's family. This clara was said to be a lady of this century some how a half sister the mana and the 14th. She gave the boy a pair of half crafted gloves her self from a fine silk he still hoped he had to this day. Her long streaming platinum blond hair pulled with single silver ribbon was what he could remember.

"will this picture of her clearly shows she the stereotypical women." angel hands it over.

This only of her before her disappearance brought a smile to the boy's face in comforting way. If only a the new female waiter carrying their dessert orders on a massive trey didn't stumble over her own feet. Lost her balance with inches of them loosing the trey that spilled everything on to the pair. With out warning angel and allen were covered in sweets of all kind from head to toe in complete shock. None of them notice the picture that was a few feet away torn down the middle covered in whipped topping.

"cheesecake!" both spoke.

It seemed all about another attachment to allen was forgotten until………..


	39. after math

"it isn't the failure." lulu bell teased clara.

"coming from failure like you doesn't mean much." clara closed her umbrella.

it seemed that lulubell's failed attempt to infiltrate the Order and retrieve the akuma egg (and even the ark )got around. because a almost soaked clara here at the Cyril Kamelot's estate. after traveling through heavy rain and mighty winds to visit her dear friend Tricia; clara was able to insult the blonde Noah that she disliked with every fiber of her being.............

LULU BELL!

who at the moment was trying to keep her self from ripping clara a new one as she watched her. the women had bandaged right wrist and ankle with her whole neck wrapped up. it seemed the rumors the clara almost dying at the hands of Allen Walker were true**(M1)**. here she stood removing her sunhat telling all she survived the fight against the boy.

"what I can't believe it the earl actually saved you," lulu teased, "what a waste?!"

"jealous he didn't come in time for you." clara shot back.

lulu bell knew when clara insulted back she wasn't in any mood to verbally fight her at this time. they both had enough information on each others failed assignments to carry on this conflict. its just one of them wasn't up for their usually 'chat' as she passed her. just to spite clara lulu wasn't going to tell her of her certain activities that brought her here. so she smiled and waved bye to the women's retreating form.

"hope she doesn't get to made at him," she smiled some what, "his a man with needs.

as a akuma servant greeted clara to show here were Tricia was for day not knowing who was with her. to the green house she was led to she came face with wheel chair clad Tricia. the women like always sat there with no emotion on her face looking sickly as ever. taking the led the akuma left them as clara took a sit at the women's side.

"long no see Tricia ," she smiled, "still ill i see."

Tricia then face clara trying to smile only to ended up coughing looking over clara's minor injures. with sad sigh clara sadly told her it was personal problem gone wrong as Tricia listened. days like this always happen been the women when clara had nothing else to do. they were soon joined by Tricia's husband Cyril who was happy to see clara.

"hello Miss. Cartel its been what.....?" he tried to remembered the last time he laid eyes on her.

"three months, 15 weeks, and 105 days to be correct." clara corrected him

"sounds right." he smiled at her usually talent.

"should be my noah tends to be right on that kind of thing." reminding him the noah she represents**(M2)**.

he then laughed on her serous before excuse him self and clara from his wife who didn't seemed fazed at all. inviting clara to join him and tyki in the library instead of stuffy green house. that was offer clara took since tyki was the only male noah she had romantic feelings for.

"seems what lulu told us was true." he notice clara's injures.

she sadly recalled the moment the boy vowed to end he life through his tears of betrayal and pain. she didn't to lie to him about being a noah when the met that 2nd time. she came out of joy from her human heart**(M3) **to bond with her only human family**(M4)**.

".........." she just smiled weakly.

waking in the earl's care after with her wounds tended to with images of the allen's face on her mind. she couldn't believe the earl had saved her from a life of death like that. what she never knew was that tyki the whole she was unconscious stayed by her self. seeing his only love lay in pain like that fed his own negative feelings toward the boy. it wasn't being around for when she woke he kicked him self for.

art the moment tyki was sitting in the library hiding from the world smoking away his time. not even a 'round about night' with lulubell just hours ago cheered his sad soul up as he smoked away.

if only he knew who his brother was bringing..........

as the doors opened he looked to who or who's it was only to see clara being escorted in by Cyril. some form of jealousy formed in him since the women was smiling for the man.

"look who i found," Cyril teased tyki with clara, "hiding in the green house with Tricia."

"grow up.........."clara remove her arms form his.

this was where she walked over to tyki and remove his lit cigarette and starting smoking it her self. she then quickly looked tyki over as pieces of a puzzle came together in her head. his messed up hair, causally dressed outfit, and a smell she knew VERY well. she then sighed knowing why lulu bell was here needing all the suddenly to live. with a quick bow she to both men she excused her self before disappearing into thin air.

"_how could I been so stupid ......" she thought. _

she looked to her injures as she walked through the doors of her home some what cursing her fate. unlike the other noah she didn't have the abilities to recover her wounds at light speed. this was weakness she made up for in her many finished assignments. so now using one of her many abilities she formed a bubbled like shield around her self. where nothing on the inside could be seen from the outside as clara let unshed tears come.

each tear would turn into a crystal shaped drop as she put out the cigarette she took from tyki. allowing a weak emotion from her human heart shine through was frowned upon in the noah family. like she cared since few even acknowledge her very exist. finding out your rival slept with her crush was weighting heavily on human half. as he noah was screaming the 'force' must be taken to justify the problem at hand.

"_you know of all people it wouldn't........" she whispered._

"_who cares ......just take what's yours........" she was answered._

that made her smile to her self as her noah started to rant-and-rave in twisted way how they belonged together. when her tears were done being shed clara called back her bubble. that when a teaze landed on her nose with bloodily silver ribbon tied to the end. she rolled her eyes at the sight before calling out tyki's name knowing this was his form of apology. like that he came from through the floor inches in front of the sofa she was sitting on.

in a new set of clothes with his hair washed and lulubell's smell gone from his body he sat next to clara. taking one of her crystal tears in his hand explaining it was 'pointless nookie' (between him and lulubell). that got him a laugh from clara who knew behave like this was normal in the Noah family. tyki and her both agreed that her human heart hurts else. as he was the one that made the first move in what would be a lasting relationship.

some where else in the would.............

it seemed the random in counter with his aunt clara cartel was almost a fatal one for dear allen. all he was doing was going on a stroll with angel only to end in a face off. he was happy to have bumped clara only to have his heart betrayed like that by clara.

"she lied who knew." joy pointed out.

angel had to shushed the blind female as allen sat at the dinning table barely eating anything with his good arm. his anti-akuma weapon was in a sling after being worked on by komui. he been depressed for sometime after the events that took place just days ago.

"allen........"angel worriedly called out his name.

"he isn't going to answer." joy whispered.

"quiet!" angel stuck her hand in her face.

that when joy rolled her eyes while telling rose to single to the others allen still wasn't better. he would eat only what angel would get from jerry late at night in early morning.

"WHOOOOO! WHOOO!"rose blew her whistle.

like that helped as angel asked both girls to leave knowing they were trying their best to help. as they did angel took allen's hand filling him on the pain filled story of how she lost her parents. she knew he heard it more them once form tumbler from time to time. when she began her story she gripped his good hand trying to hold back her own pain. as the words came so did the tears that soon followed........

_our tale:_

_a little angel had lost her mother to an illness that left her father heartbroken and her father to be rasied by the grandmother who was a researcher at the order at that time. both children were said to be exorists due to their special gifts they where given at birth or later on in life by god him self for their future roles. life was never happy for the winged one as she was left with her heart broken father who would use her as a 'gift' to the earl so he could with his wife forever. meaning on the grave of his newly buryed wife he made the deal with the earl to become an akuma so he could be with his forever whiel angel would be the earl's caged bird._

_only to have fate play a creul hand againest the man angel called father as angel's little wings went into action to slay the akuma after they were bathed in her dead father's blood. before her mother left her a 2nd time as a akuma skeleton she gave her daughter a cursed eyes as a gift since she never got to say good bye the 1st time. after both her parents lay dead to her angel was left alone with earl who laughed saying they will one day before fading away with his talking umbrella. that when little angel become unconscoius after what took place only to be by a finder team who been watching her and her father until what had taken place._

_when the girl came too she was in her new home the order with her brother and grandmother by her side as her new life as an exorist started!_

_the end............._

after the telling of that story angel was left crying her self as a now some what emotional responsive allen comforted her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N:**

**M1**

**this was a an idea called 'what if allen found that clara was a noah and what he would do about it?' **

**got me writing this chapter about the aftermath of it with details of took place. **

**god i scared my self when i do shit like this!**

**M2**

**see clara's Noah as this twisted talent of keeping track of certain details of certain events. tracking down dates of time is apart of her inner Noah's talent. **

**M3**

**clara's** **human heart **

**just like tyki clara subconsciously suppresses her noah whiling living a 'normal' life. meaning she acts on the feelings and impulses of her human half form time to time.**

**M4 **

**clara's human family**

**before the earl killed the 14th him self who was a related to clara she and mana spent ever waking moment together. having lost both them when the betrayed the earl hurt clara. finding out that allen was the adopted son of mana brought joy to clara's human heart. making it want to bind to allen like aunt would do to her niece or nephew.**


	40. changes

It seemed that the black order it self would one step forward then two steps back because of current events........

the first set of problems started when angel and allen were asked to explore the ark with aid from fellow exorcists (for the 2nd time).upon entering a set trap was triggered giving them 3 hour time limit as the ark fell apart. they were given a way out by tyki who not so happy about seeing allen was still alive. Agreement about no cheating to get out this one was made between them as they headed for the tallest point in the ark. Many exorcists lost their lives taking down fellow noah along the path that ended to near death fight. Cross came in time to save them all some what glad to see a grown angel as he gave the key to escape. Revealing the secret that allen walker carried memories of of the 14th and means to save them and the ark.

2nd when the exorcists assigned to the ark exploration were recovered with cross who had a little something extra. as allegations have arisen against Allen by Malcolm Lvellie concerning recent suspicions that he may possess the implanted memories of the 14th Noah. as Howard link was assigned to keep watch over Allen and follows him everywhere. For the others they were given time to recover from the traumatic events. As some relationship were strength and even formed during that short amount time. Like kanda forming a romantic interest in kim ji as joy and krory became closer emotionally(thanks to Eliade).

3rd the main branch of the order fell no thank to the almost take over of an female noah by the name lulubell. Even a group of the earl's newest 'solders' called skulls made them selves known taking lives as they went. The exorcists did their best to fight these creatures and defend what would be left of the black order after ward. This led to the moving to a new HQ and major change with the exorcists during the months time. Then their was the whole problem with a ghost that tried to stop the move by spreading a virus(that was well handled).around this time tumbler and his new wife had a their first new born who was born parasite-type exorcist. They named the girl rosette freeman after tumbler's and angel's dead mother.

4th then their was the evolution of a certain individual exorcists innocence during their own times of recovery. Angel grew a 2nd pair of blood colored wings and kim ji's telepathy abilities strengthen tenfold. Delena and Victor finally became exorcists of the order even against their own mother's wishes. It seemed victor was to badly injured to go on any assignment when relocation to new HQ took place. Giving him time to bond with lenalee who's newly "evolved" innocence from her equipment type into an crystal type( that it is supposedly the first of this type).

5th allen's privileges to see his master among others had been removed as cross was given time to 're-bond' with jewel. As kanda for he revealed to kim ji that he is a Second Exorcist, a type of Exorcist created in the Synthetic Disciple Project Central (forced onto the Chan and Epstein families 9 years ago). As for joy and krory; he seemed to continuously think of Eliade and mourned her death that led to them breaking up.

Along with many other things that followed..........

"blind justice!" joy spoke first.

"i think innocence ties........." kim ji leans on allen.

"dragon tamer or master." ling caved in.

"fallen angel or winged hope?!" angel felt comfortable.

It seemed to pass the time when visiting a still recovering angel in the new confinement of the med-wing everyone was naming there innocence. Victor then joined in saying his were 'twin blood' due to his swords special effects. He then comment on the fact allen's hair was allot longer then the last time he seen it. That led to the story of that happen in the science department and why lenaless wasn't with them.

"still scaryed her brother found about you growing relationship?" kim ji teased.

".........."victor was blank on that one.

He then was helped into sitting position by ling's dragon Ruun just so he insult kim ji right back wincing in pain. It seemed after the long period of timethat both him and angel were still recovering form their long term injures. Angel's first set of wings were still healing as victor back injured slowly was recovering.

"when do you think they'll start assigning missions again?" asked angel.

This was where allen just gripped her handed tightly as joy and kim ji shut their lips up. Lign was the one to explained that allen's newly long hair and lenalee's new way of speaking wasn't the only thing that went wrong. It seemed that lavi and kanda were turned into small versions of them selves. Meaning delena and noise were stuck on babysitter duty until the two returned to their normal forms. Making the stall time for mission assignments even longer then what was planned.

"still didn't stop them from passing out the new uniforms throu."ling whacks allen on the back.

"non-field ones i can't stand." joy sighed.

"yeah .........uniforms......"allen agreed.

Angel smiled as a nurse walked in stating she was free to leave as victor was reminded to say bed ridden. She even looked over his chart while everyone helped angel get her self together so she could leave. Allen mainly stayed by her side as timcanpy who appeared form no where lands on her head. This made her smile and allen also since she hadn't after hearing of what happen to cross. Having one of the main father figures in her life die like that hit both her and allen hard.

"come you two lets leave them alone." ling suggested.

His dragon Ruun surround both the girls up who some what agreed on leavign angel and allen alone. When they were alone allen had tightly taken angel into his arms as months of suppressed concern and doubt surface. Not being able to lay with her at night, battling by her side, and many other fears. God he was lucky they were in some random hallway sharing a embrace of love. This action alone made angle smile wrap her bandage hands around his neck kiss his soft lips gently.

She then whispered something about no matter how much you change I'll always love you. All because allen stopped like the formal gentlemen she known since the first day they had met. This made allen share the message left for him from cross timcanpy held with her right where they stood. That when angel vowed to fellow allen on what ever path he was going to take form now on.

"by the way i ever tell you how your nearly formed innocence just turns me on." she licked the inside of his ear.

Thats when shivers she was known to give him ran up and down as his spine twice as a much needed feelings came to mind. As he suggested they 'get to know' the newly assigned room for now. That was something she agreed with him as they headed their as fast as they could with out any interceptions.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON TURN BACK NOW IF YOUR UNDER 13!

Upon entering the room with the lights being kept off the whole time as the door was slammed shit after kisses were exchanged. Allen pressed held angel closely to his frame not once letting her own clothed body go. Shoes and boots with stocking and socks were already discarded when they entered this small area. As she gasped for air from the loosening of her uniforms buttons by her love's hand exposing her undergarments.

Her own hands worked on the button of his own uniform and even the tie he wore in her button down dress shirt. When the uniforms were removed and dropped to the floor when they neared the edge of he bed together. This was where they fell with allen under angel who struggled his hips when they landed. By now allen's black vest and tie were also gone leaving him in an opened shirt and belted black pants. An under wearing angel was a top of him exploring his exposed torso with her tongue and lips.

"WOW!" she looked him over.

"I know," allen reached up to her, "your so beautiful."

When he reached with of his hands up to trance the features of her face as her hands shoved his shirt sown his shoulder. He shook from her touch upon his body alone as her hands moved south toward the fastenings of his pants. When the fastenings came undone and shoved down his hips revealing a tent in his boxers. This made her smile at the action she was giving his body as she reached out asn cupped him through his boxers.

"careful…………….."he hissed through clenched teeth.

This further pushed her to reach in through the flop of his boxers with both her hands stroking him from tip to base. As one hand played with his harden staff the other messed around with his balls in slowly way. This made Allen moan all sorts of ways when he got closer and closer to climaxing for the first time. Fighting the urge to spill after just a few minutes of being touched by his beloved was getting hard for him. Only to do so in her hands with out telling her as she stroked one lost time before pulling her hands away.

They exchanged a kiss before pulled from allen so he could discard his soiled pants and boxers with the rest of clothing. This got him whistle that turned his face beet red from the girl upon the bed he'd return too. She said she missed him having long hair when pinned under him and having the last of her undergarments removed. Then began to explore her bare form with his own hands and lips making her groan. When they came face to face while their nudes forms pressed against each other with tab B contacting to Tab A.

"ready?" was all that was asked.

This led to her placing a condom on Allen's newly harden staff with one hand as she kissed him before he entered her. Her grip on his body tighten from the pain/ pleasure emotion when he stopped moving in her. He kissed and told her sweet things to get her to stop crying or to even ease her pain after what he did.

"MOVE!" she would whisper.

So after he kissed her forehead before moving like she said softly at first so she adjust to the rhythm he set. She would move with him using her wings as a feather blanketed so they could keep warm when the air got cold. This would go on for some time between them before angel spilled over with Allen following. She was also the first to fall asleep within Allen's arms after ward with him still inside of her.

* * *

So with in the dark room where clothes were scattered all over the place around a occupied bed laid allen and angel. Month of being together with make-up sessions so heated groping wasn't enough anymore. With only blanket covering their mid-sections with sleeping angel wrapped in his arms her wings for all to see. This was where allen made a vow to protect the last real tie he had as he looked upon angel.


	41. changes part 2

Who knew a certain brother back for his honey moon / personal leave would found out a certain exorcist deflowered his little sister. Al when he was settling down in hometown with his new wife and baby daughter who both fellow exorcists.

"you know how dead you are?!" tumbler was about to end Allen's life.

"BROTHER!" a angry voice got in between them,"Mr. Link help please!"

Tumbler had come form a 'meeting' with Malcolm Lvellie about his daughter's future as a exorcists for the order. Wanting to get those guy's cold words out his head he went to visit his only other family other then his grandmother. Only to find angel in Angel napping in Allen's lap in the new lounge area in a to intimate style. That led to listening in their conversation before appearing out of no where and threatening Allen's life. Who by now was begging Allen's observer to help her.

"it seems your doing will with out me," he stood there,"my only task is allen walker."

"damn it!"tumbler yelled.

Tumbler wanted his sister to live a normal life after the came to live with their grandmother before becoming exorcists. Only to find out she lost her own 'innocence' to allen who was the rumored to implanted memories of 14th. To make matter worst the 3rd party ,howard link, standing in the shadows made him more concerned.

"i love and adore angel very much ,"allen stated,"so please understand ?"

"from her behavior of late is seems what she says is true." tumbler explained.

having to explain his feelings so openly to to a guy you use to constantly threaten his life was a new thing for allen. When tumbler calmed down long enough to hear both sides of their stories before giving them his blessing. He knew he needed to let go sooner or later knowing komui was going to hound him later for it. With a quick hug shared between them tumbler would be on his way when a victor ran in out of breath.

"help me!" he breathed out.

He explained between breaths that he was released from medical wing hours ago with fully healed back been caught kissing lenalee by komui. The guy known for ending the lives anyone who dare touch his sister romantically with his robots. Was going after victor for secret relationship he shared with lenaleee. Not like cared.

"dude your screwed ." tumbler knew of komui wrath.

"yeah........." allen some what agreed.

"........" wonder what they meant by that.

Angel didn't even dare to answer that question as old memories of many when she, allen ,or both of them were attacked. This made her unseal her 2nd set of wings working as allen's back up who's 'arm' took its gun form as their cursed eye went to work. All because of the heavy stomping that was coming closer and closer toward the lounge. With half the science staff chasing after a hellbent komui screaming victor needed to be taught a lesson for touching his lenalee. Through out the whole thing mr. link was on Allen's back about the use of certain abilities he wasn't allowed to use.

Some how tumbler pulled victor aside knowing he was a back up guard as his sister and allen went to work on certain robot. Dodging blow darts, metal tentacles, all sorts of other non sense every cheered as lenalee took care of brother on victor situation. Stating she was the one the triggered their relationship from the beginning wasn't into ending it anytime soon (no matter how much komui begged her to break up with him). mr. Link was some help after minute or two.

"makes me think you aren't anything like that." kim ji had watched the whole thing go down.

"hmph......."kanda liked he cared.

"just one of those times i wish you were still bed ridden." she narrowed her eyes.

Before he could say anything she turned her back to him and walked away stating Teindoll was far more interesting then he ever be. Like many times before he went chasing her to PROVE his point. Both passing joy and krory who seemed to be in heated conversation about their current relationship(what was left of it). All because one ended it over krory's ex-lover,and as for other wanted them back together. Only for them end up a endless loop of heated arguments. This time the air was clear between them on just being friends up until krory was really ready for joy.

"that was that ......."she sighed watching krory walk away.

"need to talk about it?" angel asked.

"maybe later when my heart heals," joy sighed,"you lucky."

this comment made angel blush terribly she joy meant she was lucky to allen love her so deeply. Even when he was willing to end it because of the secret of him being implant with 14th memories. Only to have that turned by her as she stated she would always stay by his side even after the 14th awoke. this led once more to a very heated night of passion that Allen thoroughly enjoyed with angel.

"um......you going on assignment soon?" angel changed the subject.

"yes with Ling to unknown part of south Brazil to retrieve some innocence." she smooth her uniform's collar.

joy even tighten her new created silver ribbon with in her hair after loosing half of it to a noah months agoas she ignores Mr. Links stares. She been hoping mission assignment for non-injured exorcists after being on personal leave. When the last exorcists was cleared by medical staff as fully healed able body(victor) mission assignments started.

"GOD LUCK!"angel had yelled to her.

"she could hear you." stated.

after saying that to retreating form of a fellow exorcist she floats off to find where Allen and her brother, and ignoring . After the robot was taken down they dragged into cleaning the huge mess up with science department. As lenalee protectively stayed with a still recovering victor inside the lounge bonding(like was any help). As komui watched them very closely still thinking of a vile plan that would tear them apart. Not noticing angel was behind him the whole time wondering why he was watching them from behind a sofa.

"chief Komui don't you have a department to run?"he question settled him.

that made his jump from his skin and three feet in to the air and land on sofa shaking in fear. That drew great amounts attention to him self as he calmly told angel he was just making sure his sister was alright. Before getting to his feet as eh stared at victor the whole time walking into all kind of objects. before clearing out of the lounge on fourth to the science department as others followed complaining. Then mess was picked up piece by piece and sent to scrap pile.

"he hates me and idea of us together." victor repeats him self.

"that just my brother. " Lenalee assured him.

"yeah give the guy time." Allen suggested.

"knowing him.......his thinking of many ways to bring harm to victor." Tumbler knew Komui well.

"brother not helping!" angel lands next to him.

"........."Mr. Link stayed out this one.

She got pat on head and asked when she was to visit her niece before he exited the room reminding Allen with threatening stare. Leaving him with to conversational females and depressed male for time being. who seemed in not mood to Lenalee after being threaten by her brother in that kind of way. So victor taking a deep breath to calm his nervous excused him self from the group with Lenalee cashing after him.

"tell me again why we're not like that?" Allen to angel.

"....."allen shrugged.

Then glomp him hard with his arm tightly wrapped her waist as they laid upon the sofa together. They shared a warm kiss as he requested for her to sing to him like she had when they were alone. Not being able to say no him she started to gently sing as the lounge filled with gentle calm as they cuddle. Mr. Link relaxed some when the song started.

_Fallen souls hear my for for you_

_Something to soothe your pain_

_A song meant for damned_

_Tells you all of my pain......_

_Given up by my parent_

_Curse given as gift _

_All for endless war_

_A blind life I know nothing about _

_with only my own as friends_

_a unwanted fate set upon me_

_with a small light as me guide_

the song went on as always as Allen laid their with angle in his arms, eyes close, and listening to each note. Inside him self the 14th seemed to like angel's voice wanting to play along with it. From the first time Allen had laid eyes on angel the sleeping 14th inside of him was also wanted to her. 14Th's feelings along with Allen's grew inch by inch each time they were together through the months. Now as Allen and angel were slowly giving into sleep as 14th would give his gift.

In the dream..........

_angel awoke on the floor in front of a classic only century piano with in a dark room dressed in ball gown with no wings. The only light came from the candle holder on top of the piano fades into the corners of the room. She looked around for her light after getting to her feet noticing the glass shoes she was wearing no the reflective walls. She took a sit not noticing the shadowy figure watching her from beside the piano watching her every step._

_"angel!" 14th would call out._

_She turned to face the shadowy figure unable to see his face through the dim lighting as she sat upon the piano's bench. She was given both sets of her wings pre-requested since she asked the 14th nicely only to get that wide smile of his. That when the piano played it self to the tone of her song saying it must the beautifulest thing she ever heard. Before she could answer a white egg with music notes upon it was dumped in her lap wrapped in a red ribbon with bow._

_"to you from me." 14th whispered._

Yet she couldn't get a word in edge-wise as the tone started to play it self over once more before she was shaken awake. it was opening her eyes she found a gift wrapped egg in between her and Allen that pulled her into reality. Meant this new discovery was going to be researched as rumored would spread about this to every one in the black order.

"allen you laid an egg." angel commented.

"i am not a bird......."he was blushing.

"doesn't mean your birdbrain."mr. link added.

"hey!" Allen heard that.

Soon their conversation when being escorted to the science department would be cut short with terrible news of the cross's death hitting them hard.


	42. still going

"how about piggy?!" joy suggested.

"no!" angel didn't like it.

"vacuum…………………." kim ji sips her tea.

"try again." Tumbler didn't like that one.

"black hole!" Rose and Ling agreed on that one.

"we're not in sci-fi!" Victor commented.

"bottomless pit." Delena teased.

"all seem fit for him large appetite." Mr. Link watched allen eat.

All exorcists that weren't on assignment or medical leave were gathered around the usually table talking. The topic for today was what nickname angel should give Allen for the endless appetite he was known for. The Freeman siblings with the lack of any help from Mr. Link were defending Allen's honor name wise. Only to have everything interrupted by a female French-Japanese of 19 years olds clad in a kimono came over their table. She graciously bowed to them all before facing kim ji asking her where Kanda was.

Not caring if girl was here a guest staying at the order for personal reasons being the daughter of political rich family. That was one of many new supporters of the black order was looking for her crush Yu Kanda. This girl went by the name Meka Cartel as was here to annoy kim ji on the location of Kanda at the moment. Knowing full will was in a romantic, serious, and commented relationship with the other. So before Kim Ji could tell the girl off like she does every time the group told her he wasn't here so she went on her merry way.

"tell me again why she's here?" ling looked to everyone.

Before anyone could react a uniform clad victor came running in to the dinning hall back from a mission with lenalee. He was out of breath with half the science department behind him meant komui was on another rampage. Poor boy couldn't get break after leaving lenalee behind to handle her raging her brother.

"breath and take a sit…………."Tumbler comforted the boy.

Everyone of the exorcists knew of komui's on going attack on the young couple(m1) giving him a helping hand. As the others tend to the out of breath male and scared science department members wanted to speak to Allen and angel. Liken Mr. Link was any help during this time since allen offered victor a hand. So angel was stuck telling the guy as loud noises coming from with in the building was Lenalee pounding sense into her brother and his robot.

Victor was asked why he couldn't defend him self with his newly fixed innocence Twin Blades(m2) . Only to be told that komui had sealed them in their sheathes after repairing them for him just moments ago. He wanted to go into detail about the event that led to him running here remember his very sore throat.

"its about the egg we were assigned to research it hated while we were looking it over," one spoke, "and this came out."

One researcher that Allen and angel were shoved up with was showing them the egg given to angel from the 14th. Had hatched revealing a white furred fox looking usual shaped ears and symbols upon its body. it seemed to strongly be attracted to any type of music that was played on a piano or a electric key board. At the on moment was napping in desk drew in kombi's office going by the name 'chibi lenalee'.

"we were able to get a picture before kombi started his attack." the researched hands them a picture.

Angel almost hugged allen's head to death when their eyes gazed upon a newborn that was met for winged exorcist. A white furred newborn peeking out from its hatched egg with big red eyes toward the camera lens was seen. The comments Mr. Link made about the creature being a ally of the 14th got drowned out. By angel's many different noises of how cute the creature was as that got allen thinking of their conversation of having children of their own.

"ever heard of being nice?" Delena asked Mr. link rudely.

When Mr. Link made eye contact with her a heated sexual tension sent shivers up his spine before he looked away. Since the first day he was introduced to each exorcist it was she he made his warrior like heart sing. Even after she nursed him back to health during a groups assignment when they looked into Phantom Thief G problem. it turned out be a young male child possessing people with his innocence ability to steal items, that he sold and give time money to his home an orphanage. Only to end up an exorcist like them and taken under general cloudnyne's wing.

"cat got his tongue." she guessed.

She turned her attention back tot eh group surrounding their table at hand where everyone was up to something. Because they were soon joined by a discouraged lenalee who had timothy following her telling of his first assignment. The small boy was clad in a exorcist uniform just made for him happily joins them. Bringing memories of pain and joy back to when personality traits of 14th in Allen made them selves known. These traits made him seem less human when ending the lives of level 3 akuma with or without everyone's help.

"I promise you that is not happening again." lenalee sat by victor.

That was something that made him smile since that vow was always broken every time he was left alone with komui. As the others kim ji stayed with everyone instead of running off to meet up with kanda knowing Meka would follow her. As angel kissed the back of allen's hand to assure him nothing was wrong with them.

* * *

Some where else in the would a estate that belonged to Ambassador Camelot and his loving wife a noah slept. Slayed by her allen when on assignment for the Earl when she showed her true form him out of rage. For that she would loose her sight and even some of her noah's abilities until the scars left on her body would heal.

"auntie !"rhode tackled hugged her.

"glad to see you two…………….."clara weakly spoke.

She girl just hugged her auntie before she took the chocolate covered fruit in hand wrapped in pretty plastic paper and ran off. She smiled through the aching pain her scars left her with as she found a place to sit. Before she could do anything of her own a gloved hand from the love of her life pulled her into a embrace.

"tyki……………." she had whispered his name.

He was there when the earl like him personally brought a almost dead Clara back from the orphanage mission. She was tended to and healed quickly before while staying on Camelot estate by level 3 akuma or higher. Through that time tyki not caring what others started near her side up until this time like he was now. Because even with out his markings upon his forehead the love that formed between them was getting stronger.

"when you get better things will get better." he just held her.

"…………" she couldn't speak.

The image of allen armed with that sword and a four winged angel in the heat of battle were clear in her mind. Her inner noah's own obsession with the pair would grow in time just like her own obsession with her own nephew.

**

* * *

**

A.N:

M1

Everyone of the exorcists knew of komui's on going attack on the young couple

It seems that the head of science department still hasn't accepted his sister being in steady relationship with victor. Making it impossible for them to be alone after coming from joint missions or assignments with on going attacks.

M2

innocence Twin Blades

These special swords are single form of innocence the dual sword user uses while battling akuma. As both blades went by the names tsuki and taiyo meaning moon & sun because of energy boost they got when solar or lunar light is casted upon them.


	43. What's been happening

Lavi who was to be the next bookman was getting more and more attached to everyone no matter what he told him self. What history he carried with in him self didn't stop the boy from moving on with his own life. Seemed of late he caught delena's eye making a strong chose to fellow his heart and fall for the girl. It seemed she shared his passion and even understood the task he would inherit when then connected as a couple. It seemed to be nice to have a lady's touch to the room Lavi shared with bookman when they moved in together.

*~*

After Kory found out that Joy was carrying his child he had to come to grips with his first beloved's death. So their child would be named after his 1st beloved as he started to rebuild his relationship with joy. No plans of marriage were formed between the two since he still treasured the akuma woman of his heart. Only that they would come to deep understanding about each other and how they would stay together.

*~*

Tumbler and By-ling the happily newlyweds and new parents had their plates full with their new lives together. Being that their child was a future exorcists like them selves worried them greatly when this was made known. Their never wanted this life of being a 'apostle of god ' for their first born since it was never a life of peace. For now they were going to try everything they could to keep their child safe until it was their turn.

It seemed that Tumbler's reins on allen for taking his sister away from him haven't lessen no matter happen. He gave the boy the evil or stick eye every time they were in the same room or on assignments together. Didn't he was going forgive allen for 'popping' angel's 'cherry' before either had became 18.

Just added to his goal of using allen as a human target some day!

*~*

Angel and Allen after physically connecting their love that fateful night they haven't been closer as a pair. Now they were sharing a room that angered some as others just congratulated them on the finally step. They had plans of marriage for the near future as having children wasn't even something they wanted to talk about. So for now they were just going to stay together and work through life until the time came for. Didn't mean Mr. Link was going to leave their sides anytime soon after what he been through with them both. Who once told angel she adopted a child in stead of having one with allen in fear of 14th killing it.

As for the newest addition they called 'nyu' a white furred fox with music notes strung on its body in black. Spent a few weeks with in the science lab being poke and probe like a science experiment or alien. Before being handed back to allen and angel who decided to treat him like a child after what it been through. Become part of their family with a bed of its own in their newly shared room and a uniform of its own. Giving it time to keep Mr. Link company when the men was asked to leave the couple alone during the night.

As for the 14th memories that lived with in allen; it seemed that noah took a strong liking to angel's voice. All because of the way she song 'Amazing Grace' one night during a church mass she attended alone. Along with music tone her carried with her ability to sing in tone with piano playing and other classical instruments.

*~*

Even with their age gap between them, it seemed that some how Miranda and Ling had worked into a comfortable rhythm. Even when they finally got to sharing a room together as a couple with everything sorted out. Their were still issues that needed to be worked out with one as the other was working with the flow. All like when they first met over a spilled beverage on Ling's lap one happy morning along ago.

*~*

Since Victor and Lenalee were still a blooming couple with heavy pressure from Komui to break up things weren't going smoothly. From their first date to moving together Komui tried everything to break them up. Even going as far as killing or transferring victor to another dark order branch far from the main HQ. Only further made them request joint assignments together or even jointed days off to go on secret dates. When half the time Lenalee was 'kicking' some sense into her brother after the countless robot attacks would fail.

*~*

For the Noah of obsession aka Clara Cartel who was slowly recovering from her exorcists induce injures. Was given time to bond with the filmier noah of pleasure as romantic bond between them started to form. Didn't interfere with her duty to the earl when a Wisely and a new Wrath were welcomed by her into their family. Only to start up a slight spat with in the family when she intellectually bonded with Wisely (tyki jealous). As her secret obsession with 'Fallen Angel' and 'Crown Clown' started to slowly grow. As she made a quiet vow to END their lives if she ever was to meet with her 'dear nephew' or 'future-niece-in-law'.

*~*

As for the diva with wings, Jewel everyone called her started wearing black in morning of Cross while awaiting approval to be Allen's legal guardian. She knew will enough about the allegations that had arisen against Allen by Malcolm Rouvelier. Concerning recent suspicions that he may turn against the Black Order because he possesses the memories of the 14th Noah. On top of she went on a small trip and return with a girl named Mei-Ling . It was said that jewel restored the girl's Innocence after hearing of her story when they met. Because of that the girl was taken under jewel's wing instead of being handed to other generals for training.

Would be also approached in secret by becoming the new 5th general for order because of the years she severed. Not like she wanted to turn the offer down since her lover cross was a general him self when they meant. This was something she needed to think about after the many years she been in hiding because of what she was.

*~*

Kim Ji and Kanda were a can of worms that no body was going to touch with ten foot pole after Tiendoll met the girl. Because she mistook the guy for a penniless artist with hygiene problem only to be corrected. On top of that she almost broke the hour glass in Kanda's room one night arguing with him over a little thing. That led to fall out during a joint assignment between them where kim ji not lay in a comatose state. All because a level 4 akuma in the shape of a broken 18th century Victorian doll who surprised attacked them.

"……leaving Miss. Kim Ji severely injured." the nurse tells them.

The nurse assigned to watch the unconscious girl told of her story to the visiting exorcists who had returned from assignment. Seeing what they heard from the seekers or fellow exorcists had hit them hard.

"this explains Yu's mood earlier." Lavi looked to the others.

"his that shattered……..WOW!" Delena had to act surprise.

"not helping!" the nurse yelled at them all.

This nurse being same one who witness the fall of the main branch when tending to Lavi and Lenalee. Still would never agree with the way the exorcists were being treated by higher ups with in the order. Since she still viewed them as a human beings with flaws like everyone else she treats in med-wing. So she asked the girl's visitors to stop treating her like freak on display at a slide show. Before she leaves the room she heard the questions 'what Kim Ji was dreaming at this very moment' ?

*~*

**WARNING: **turn back now because of slight lemon ahead!

*~*

"_Wo Ai Ni !"('I love you') came from Kanda's and Kim Ji's lips._

_One turned the brightest shade of red in the face from embarrassment as the other just sat there unfazed by the tension. Both Asian exorcists were half dressed laying on top of Kanada's bed wrapped in each others arms. More like Kim Ji under Kanda 's strong form with kisses being shared and hands exploring. So when Kim Ji's last piece of clothing was remove she had tried to cover her self._

"_don't !" Kanda softly spoke._

_He reached down and recovered kim ji arms from her chest kissing each wrist before necking her to comfort her. She smiled and claimed his lips with her own as she started to feel more confident about her self. So when she reached down and caressed Kanda through this his pants making him groaned through clenched teeth. To only have this blood pumping pleasure get stronger when he was freed from his constrictive fabric prison. Then his hair tye was removed releasing his high place pony tail by Kim Ji's gentle hands._

_The black curtain that formed over the girl's face mixing with her own as their bodies met as they shared another kiss. Protection was use when the foreplay between them wasn't help calm heated passion forming. More then one orgasm was brought on when the final two connections become one between them. Everything stopped between them around three or four the next morning as sleep started to take over. The last thing said between them came from Kanda 'Oyasuminasai…….omaesan' ( goodnight, dear one )._

*~*

The words '_Oyasuminasai…….omaesan_' came from kim ji's lips as she opened her eyes feeling dopy. The nurse went into some form of shock stating someone in kim ji's condition couldn't have woken up. She was congratulated by everyone who cleared out knowing Kanda was going to need alone time. Kim ji would be given a clean bill of health by members of the science department who been worried about her. Only to be reunited with Kanda who held her close for five whole minutes before she commented his newly forge Innocence.

"A katana fits you!" she looked it over.

He never answered her with words as he just held her tightly with in an embrace secretly happy one of his unspoken desires came true. So when her arms wrapped around his neck with her body pressing on to his own the others watched. It seemed that lavi had something to say about kim ji and Kanda embracing each other. That got him the evil eye from both kim ji and Kanda as a death threat was soon to follow. He was saved by delena who dragged him out of the room before his head or something else he needed went missing.

"I don't care if you're the next bookman or not," delena once stated," just stay alive long enough for it to happen."

Like many times before he could get a word in edge wise he was given a toe curling kiss from the fiery maiden. that's when the rule of never getting attached would be thrown out the window when things got more heated. Delena was the one that dragged lavi out of the room so the couple could be left alone only to be greeted by allen's and angel's furry little pet nyu who seemed lost. Lavi ended up picking up the creature like who do with a cat or dog asking the creature where his owners were as delene adviced he put 'nyu' down.

BAM!

Lavi got blasted with a song blast from the creature

This left the creature to jump from his arms when the tone of a flute or pipe could ge heard from the training grounds that he had wondered from and hurry back to with company following him. This was where they people who fellowed them found Allen and Angel in uniform sitting side by side each other when their arms reached out toward Nyu who walked to them happily.

"Makes you think." Delena elbowed Lavi.

"yeah." Was all Lavi said.


End file.
